Un hombre apasionado
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Él, Ichigo Kurosaki, no tuvo piedad al separarla de Nick, su sobrino, con el pretexto de que el niño era su heredero. Pero Rukia no iba a permitirlo, aunque tuviera que entregarse a la exigente pasión de Ichigo./ Capítulo  Final.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Aqui yo con otra historia, pero esta vez no es mía, sino de la gran escritora Sara Craven! :D Me leí esta historia y me gustó, al igual que muchas otras de ella! xD**

**En fin, hago esta adaptación porque leí la que está haciendo Naoko Tendo y no me pude resistir! Chica, perdón si estoy abusando de tu confianza! D:**

**Bien!, Espero que les guste este primer capi! Sólo para entretenerlos (?)!**

**Capítulo 1**

—Lo que usted está diciendo es que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, que no puedo ganar —con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Rukia intentó hablar con tranquilidad.

El hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella detrás del escritorio, se encogió de hombros con suavidad.

—Está equivocada si considera esto como una batalla, _thespinis_Kuchiki. Pero si insiste en hacerlo, entonces debo decirle que será imposible que la gane. Mi cliente está preparado para hacer valer su derecho sobre la custodia de su sobrino ante cualquier tribunal, ya sea de este país o de otro. Sería un proceso costoso, pero él puede pagarlo. Mientras que usted... —miró hacia abajo los papeles que te nía delante de él—. Usted, como puedo ver, sólo es una secretaria.

—No tan importante —contestó Rukia en tono desafiante—. Soy mecanógrafa. Gano un salario razonable, pero no puedo luchar contra los millones de los Kurosaki... lo admito. Más el que yo quiera a Nicky, tiene fundamentos morales. Mi hermana era el único fami liar que yo tenía. Cuando ella y Byakuya se casaron, y tiempo después tuvieron a Nicky, me permitieron convertirme en parte de su fami lia. Incluso tenía una habitación en su casa, y estaba cuidando al niño, cuando... —se interrumpió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, _thespinis_—el señor Ishida la miró con compa sión—. Fue una gran tragedia, una terrible sorpresa para usted. Pero estoy seguro de que desea lo mejor para el niño.

—Naturalmente. Pero pienso que diferimos en qué es lo mejor para él —aseguró la chica con frialdad.

—Vamos _thespinis__. _Bajo los cuidados de su tío, él tendrá todos los caprichos.

—Eso sería más fácil de creer si ese mismo tío hubiera demostrado algún interés por él cuando nació, y cuando sus padres murie ron —repuso Rukia, satisfecha al notar que el señor Ishida pa recía incómodo.

Inconscientemente, casi podía sentir pena de él. Tenía un sucio trabajo que realizar, y era probable que no le agradara. Pero por otra parte, Ichigo Kurosaki, sin duda, le pagaba bien para que la per suadiera de entregar al pequeño Nicky sin causar problemas.

Cuando ella llegó al impresionante bloque de oficinas donde es taba la rama Londinense de Corporación Kurosaki, en persona. No le conocía, sin embargo, Byakuya hablaba con frecuencia de él.

AI encontrarse con el señor Ishida, con su cabello azulado y fi gura alta se sintió aliviada. Cualquier persona contratada por Ichigo Kurosaki debía tener gran capacidad profesional, y se esperaba que ganara todos los pleitos que tuviera la compañía.

Pero ése no, pensó Rukia, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. «No puedo dejar que Nicky se marche. Es todo lo que tengo.»

Miró de reojo su imagen reflejada en el enorme espejo que ocu paba toda una pared de la oficina, y se alegró al ver que parecía tran quila. Estaba contenta porque el señor Ishida no hubiese nota do lo nerviosa que se encontraba por la tensión, cuando el ascensor la llevó hasta el ático.

El que Ichigo reclamara a Nicky fue una sorpresa para ella. Él y Byakuya habían estado distanciados durante varios años, y las relaciones entre ellos se interrumpieron por completo, cuando éste se casó con Hisana contra la voluntad de su familia. Su cuñado había asegurado con furia, que nunca volvería a Grecia y esa promesa se cumplió cuando, al volver a su casa, después de visitar a unos ami gos, un coche conducido por un hombre que estaba borracho se es trelló contra el coche donde iban él y Hisana, pereciendo ellos de for ma inmediata.

Desde ese momento, la vida se convirtió en una pesadilla para Rukia, tuvo que enfrentarse al interrogatorio y al entierro, ya que nadie más podía hacerlo. Además, Nicky necesitaba que alguien le cuidara. La empresa para la cual trabajaba, le dio varias semanas de vacaciones remuneradas, mientras ella hacía los arreglos necesarios.

Tuvo que vender la casa de su hermana y su cuñado porque no po día afrontar los gastos. Con el dinero que le dieron por la venta de la casa pudo alquilar un apartamento. Era una amplia habitación, pero debía compartir el baño y la cocina, cuando Nicky creciera, ten dría que buscar algo mejor.

Estaba preparada para eso y para todos los sacrificios que fue ran necesarios, porque quería mucho a su sobrino.

Contrató a una niñera, una chica algunos años mayor que ella, que tenía unos gemelos de la edad de Nicky. Tatsuki Arizawa era una mujer sencilla y eso le agradó a Rukia, y, lo que era más importan tes, también a Nicky.

La vida no era fácil, dado el poco dinero que le quedaba de la venta de la casa.

Y entonces llegó la carta de los abogados de Ichigo Kurosaki, in formándole de que-él reclamaba la custodia del hijo de su hermano, y le ofrecía una suma de dinero como compensación. Sorprendida por la crueldad de la carta, y por su poca humanidad, escribió ne gándose a aceptar sus condiciones.

El siguiente comunicado había sido suavizado por palabras un poco más conciliatorias, pero, no alteraba la demanda original. Nicky debía dejar Inglaterra y vivir en Grecia bajo la custodia de su tío, y ella, Rukia, tenía que renunciar a todos sus derechos sobre el niño. La respuesta a esto no mostró una disminución en su determinación anterior. Hubo una larga pausa, y ella comenzó a desear que Ichigo Kurosaki hubiera decidido renunciar al pequeño.

Ella estaba convencida de que él no necesitaba a Nicky. Tenía muchas otras cosas: dinero, propiedades, negocios que le llevaban a todas partes del mundo y, si debía creer en las revistas del corazón, más compañía femenina de la que necesitaba.

—Somos totalmente diferentes—dijo en una ocasión Byakuya, con tristeza—. Ichigo es un salvaje, un aventurero, un verdadero bárbaro. Mientras que yo... soy un hombre obediente y tranquilo. Muy aburrido.

Rió y miró a Hisana, con dulzura, y esto hizo que se le pusiera a Rukia un nudo en la garganta. «No había nada aburrido en su vida matrimonial», pensó ella.

Siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, dijo en voz alta:

—Juzgando por lo que se lee en los periódicos, yo diría que Ichigo Kurosaki es el último hombre en el mundo que desearía atarse a un niño. ¿No alteraría esto su imagen?

—Ése no es el tema que estamos discutiendo. Olvida usted, _thes pini__s _que el niño, Nicos, es su heredero —repuso el señor Ishida.

—Y él olvida que Nicky es mi heredero también —señaló Rukia sonriendo.

—Hablemos con seriedad, _thespinis_Kuchiki. ¿Qué es lo que us ted puede darle al niño, en comparación con lo que le daría la fami lia Kurosaki?

—Puedo darle amor —respondió Rukia con valor—. Nicky no es una propiedad, como parece pensar el señor Kurosaki, a juzgar por el insultante ofrecimiento que me hizo.

—Eso fue, quizá... poco agradable —confirmó el señor Ishida evitando su mirada.

—Eso es juzgarlo con demasiada suavidad —dijo la chica.

—No debe pensar, mi querida jovencita, que el niño no será cui dado. Al igual que su tío, su abuela también está ansiosa por tenerle a su lado.

—Qué pena que no sintieran la misma ansiedad por recibir a mi hermana —el tono de Rukia era duro y frío.

—No podría esperar que les pareciera bien tal matrimonio —re puso el señor Ishida—. No lo comprende, señorita, en nuestro país esos asuntos aún se arreglan entre las familias. Ya se había ele gido una prometida para el difunto señor Kurosaki. El matrimonio con su hermana causó una gran ofensa... una profunda vergüenza.

— ¿Entonces por qué Ichigo no se casó con ella, si era tan impor tante? —preguntó—. Y respecto a que Nicky sea su heredero, ese ar gumento es ridículo. Podrá casarse y tener hijos algún día... si puede encontrar a una mujer lo suficientemente tonta como para unirse a él, ¿y entonces, dónde quedará Nicky? —dio un golpe en el escrito rio con un puño—. Él lo tiene todo, señor Ishida y yo sólo ten go a Nicky. No renunciaré al niño. ¡Si el señor Kurosaki lo quiere, ten drá que luchar por él!

—Espero que ésta no sea su última palabra, _thespinis _Kuchiki.

Cuando Rukia se puso de pie, el señor Ishida hizo lo mismo.

—No —respondió—. Mi última palabra es que él es un... tirano.

Cruzó hacia la puerta sin volverse para mirar.

Su valor desapareció cuando llegó a la calle. Temblaba tanto,que tuvo que pararse un momento ante la puerta de entrada para recuperarse.

De hecho, la entrevista no había durado tanto como ella creyó en un principio, y casi tenía tres cuartos de hora para comer.

Era un día soleado, y muchos restaurantes habían sacado algu nas mesas a la calle. Rukia se sentó en una de ellas y pidió un zumo de tomate y un sándwich de queso.

Podría haberle prometido a Ichigo Kurosaki que lucharía, pensó con preocupación, pero el señor Ishida estaba en lo cierto al de cir que ella no vencería. Ichigo tenía todo a su favor; dinero, poder, recursos. ¿Cómo podría convencer a alguien, y aún menos a un tri bunal, de que ella sería la persona más adecuada para cuidar de un niño pequeño?

Además, ¿no podrían argumentar que al intentar retener a Nicky estaba siendo egoísta? Deseaba que Nicky tuviera todas las comodi dades que la familia Kurosaki podía ofrecer. ¿En realidad tenía algu nas justificación para privarle de eso?

Pensó con tristeza en la vida solitaria que tendría sin Nicky. Cuando tuviera dos años, ya comenzaría a hablar con mayor fluidez y disfrutaría de los cuentos que le leyera. La idea de perder esa re lación tan cercana y amorosa para siempre la hizo estremecerse.

«Si la relación entre Byakuya y su hermano hubiese sido normal, la situación ahora sería diferente», pensó con tristeza. Pero la fami lia Kurosaki nunca reconoció a Hisana, y los sentimientos de su her mana menor no tenían ninguna importancia para ellos.

«Pobre Byakuya», pensó. Nunca quiso explicar el motivo real del motivo que le hizo marcharse de Grecia para ir a Inglaterra, lejos de su familia, pero si fue por escapar de un matrimonio con una extra ña, era bastante comprensible.

Cuando Byakuya y Hisana se conocieron, transcurrieron muchos meses antes de que él le dijera que pertenecía a la familia Kurosaki.

De hecho, el idilio estuvo a punto de terminar cuando su hermana descubrió la verdad, ya que se sentía demasiado asombrada por ello. Era una chica sencilla, y la deslumbrante vida del hombre que sería su cuñado la disgustaba profundamente. Byakuya necesitó de toda su persuasión para convencerla de que él tenía una personalidad muy diferente.

Rukia sospechaba que la clara negativa de la familia Kurosaki al matrimonio con Hisana casi resultaba un alivio para ella. Byakuya tra bajaba como contable, y ganaba lo suficiente para cubrir sus necesi dades, y eso era todo lo que su hermana deseaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la calle, sin prisa, pa rándose en los escaparates de las tiendas al pasar, sin prestarles atención.

Había un gran peligro, y ella lo sabía, al hacer que Nicky fuera el centro de su mundo. En raras ocasiones salía por la noche. Pri mero, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de pagar a una chica que se quedara con él, y segundo porque deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con Nicky durante el único momento en que podía hacerlo, después del trabajo. Nunca escatimó un minuto de su tiempo, pero en ocasiones, cuando oía hablar a las chicas con quienes trabajaba sobre sus amigos y actividades, sentía como si viviera en otro mundo.

A los veintiún años, no podría considerarse como una solterona. No era presumida, pero se daba cuenta de que su cabello negro y sus grandes ojos violetas eran muy bonitos. Pero la existencia de Nicky era algo que también la apartaba de los hombres. De Renji, por ejemplo.

Se ruborizó al recordar que había estado a punto de comprome terse con Renji, pero éste se alejó de ella al enterarse de que la chica se quedaría con la custodia del pequeño.

—Lo siento, cariño —le dijo en una ocasión—, pero no me agra dan las familias pre-fabricadas. No deseo compartirte con un chiqui llo que ni siquiera es mío.

Rukia estaba agradecida de poder separarse de él,pero aún así el dolor estaba presente, y esto la previno de aceptar cualquier otra invitación que le hicieran.

Rangiku, la chica que ocupaba el escritorio contiguo al suyo en la oficina, siempre intentaba que tuviera citas, insistiendo en que seria bueno para ella. Pero para Rukia lo más importante era Nicky, tenía que darle una vida tranquila y segura.

Rangiku esperaba con impaciencia que volviera de entrevistarse con Kurosaki.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la chica.

—Hablamos, pero al final perdí la paciencia —respondió Rukia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es sorprendente —sonrió—. Eres como la capa de nieve de un volcán. ¿Es él el gran hombre que dicen?

Rukia negó con la cabeza, y Rangiku se sintió apenada.

—¡Maldición, ésta era mi última oportunidad para saber cómo es en realidad un hombre sensual! Esperaba que volvieras volando hasta aquí, con estrellas en los ojos y sin botones en la blusa.

—Estás hablando en broma, ¿no? —repuso Rukia.

—En realidad, no —la otra chica sonrió—. Después de todo, él debe tener algo especial.

Rukia sonrió con cinismo, y puso una hoja de papel en su má quina de escribir.

—Oh, sí tiene algo —accedió—. Dinero.

Rangiku hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Supongo que será algo más que eso. ¿Nunca has visto una fo tografía suya?

—Sólo en los periódicos. Pero no dicen mucho, excepto que no tiene dos cabezas. En realidad, es una pena que no las tenga —aña dió pensativa—, así todos sabrían la clase de monstruo que es.

—¡Señorita Kuchiki! —el jefe de Rukia apareció junto a su es critorio con expresión severa—. La señorita Nanao ha llamado. La solicitan en la oficina del presidente.

Los dedos de Rukia se paralizaron en las teclas de su máquina. Era una trabajadora eficiente, y en ocasiones había tomado dictados del gerente y del secretario de la compañía cuando sus secretarias no estaban, pero el presidente era otra cosa. Ninguna de las mecanó grafas había ocupado jamás el lugar de la señorita Nanao. Y, de cualquier manera, si la señorita Nanao había llamado, era lógico suponer que estaba allí, y que no necesitaba una suplente.

—Cuando esté usted lista, señorita Kuchiki —le recordó su jefe.

La oficina del presidente estaba un piso más arriba, y Rukia su bió por la escalera, intentando colocarse algunos rizos que se le ha bían soltado del moño. ¿Para qué la necesitaría el señor Yamamoto?, se preguntaba alarmada. En los dos años que llevaba en la compa ñía, nunca había hablado con él.

Estaba totalmente confundida cuando llegó a la oficina de la se ñorita Nanao. Ésta miraba su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia cuando Rukia llamó con delicadeza a la puerta y entró.

—Al fin —dijo con frialdad—, entre inmediatamente.

—Sí —dudó—. ¿Sa... sabe, por casualidad, de qué se trata?

—No tengo ni idea. Él había dejado una nota cuando regresé de comer. Pero no esté tan preocupada. Sabe, no es tan malo —añadió, bajando la voz.

Rukia se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina interior, giró el pi caporte y entró.

Por un momento, sólo vio la figura de un hombre de pie delante de una de las ventanas. Él se volvió y se acercó a ella; quien descu brió con una extraña sensación de pánico que el señor ése no era el señor Yamamoto.

Ese hombre tenía veinte años menos, cabello naranja y rostro mo reno y atractivo.

—Lo siento... ha habido un error —comenzó a disculparse, re trocediendo hacia la puerta. Él levantó una mano con gesto autori tario y la detuvo.

—Oh, no huya, señorita Kuchiki —su voz era dura como su rostro, tenía un suave acento extranjero—. Hace poco tiempo, fue muy osada con mi abogado. Me pregunto, ¿qué se atreverá a decirme a la cara?

«Oh, no», pensó Rukia angustiada, «¡no puede ser cierto!». :

—¿Se supone que debo saber quién es usted? —preguntó inten tando parecer tranquila.

—Dejemos los juegos —replicó—. Los dos conocemos muy bien la identidad del otro.

—¿Cómo... cómo supo dónde trabajaba?

—Lo sé todo sobre usted —respondió cortante—. Incluyendo el hecho de que no es la persona adecuada para cuidar del hijo de mi hermano.

—¡No tiene derecho a decir eso! —contestó la chica sorprendida.

—Tengo todo el derecho —respondió—. Cada palabra que us ted dijo a Ishida reveló su inmadurez y su necedad. Destruyó cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para retener a Nicky a su lado, de bido a su descuidada lengua.

—El señor Ishida no perdió tiempo en entregar un informe completo —dijo con ira—. ¿Usó la grabadora?

—No, la vi y la escuché —hizo una pausa—. El espejo de esa habitación tiene otra función, además de permitir que las jóvenes se contemplen en él.

—¡Ésa es la cosa más despreciable que he oído!

—Pero su experiencia es muy limitada.

—Ahora comprendo por qué su hermano estaba tan feliz de apartarse de usted —repuso con ironía y se detuvo, sorprendida por la expresión de furia que vio en su rostro—. Yo... no he querido de cir eso —añadió con una voz que no parecía la suya.

—Eso espero —su expresión era tensa.

—No creo que usted comprenda lo preocupada que estoy por Nicky. Es todo lo que tengo en el mundo.

—Quizá ahora —accedió—. Si cuida su lengua, no será difícil que encuentre un esposo, en especial con el dinero que le he ofrecido.

La aparente tranquilidad de Rukia desapareció.

—¡No tocaría un céntimo de su maldito dinero!

—Su lenguaje es poco adecuado. Si pretende forzarme a hacer un ofrecimiento mayor, olvídelo. Usted no vale lo que ya le he ofre cido, pero deseo arreglar el asunto con rapidez. La abuela del niño desea verle.

—La abuela del niño tuvo muchas oportunidades de verle du rante los pasados dos años —la voz de Rukia temblaba.

—¿Eso es lo que esperaba su hermana? —preguntó—. ¿Que el nacimiento de su hijo le permitiera entrar en nuestra familia? ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Permítame aconsejarle que no cometa el mismo error, teniendo como meta algo que no podrá alcanzar. Sólo perderá.

Ella avanzó hacia él y le dio una bofetada.

El sonido pareció un disparo en la silenciosa habitación, y fue seguido por un aterrorizante silencio. Rukia permaneció inmóvil, observando cómo las marcas de sus dedos aparecían en la bronceada mejilla masculina.

Después de un momento, él dijo:

—Violenta al igual que estúpida. ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora?

—¡Si está esperando que me disculpe, entonces esperará eterna mente! Puede llevarme ante el señor Yamamoto si lo desea... no me im porta. Supongo que debe ser amigo suyo, de lo contrario no le hu biera permitido utilizar esta habitación. Pero, sea quien sea no pue do aceptar que se hable así de mi hermana. Usted no la conoció, pero no estaba interesada en su familia por la clase de motivos que usted cree. No había nada en la forma de vivir de usted que la atra jera. Quería a Byakuya y a Nicky, y eso era suficiente. El distanciamiento entre ustedes dolía a Byakuya y eso la hacía sufrir a ella tam bién. Eso es todo.

—Una historia muy conmovedora. Parece como si Byakuya hubie ra elegido una extraña joya como esposa. Por desgracia, mi conoci miento sobre él y su capacidad de juicio me hacen dudarlo. Aun así, intentaré creer lo que dice, pero no olvidemos que el verdadero mo tivo es Nicky.

—¡Nicky no es un motivo! Es un niño. Es tan sobrino mío como suyo, y a pesar de lo que piense, soy muy capaz de educarle. Y eso pretendo hacer —añadió con rapidez.

Ella se dio la vuelta, temía que él la persiguiera y le impidiera marcharse, pero no se movió, Rukia abrió la puerta y salió a la ofi cina exterior bajo la sorprendida mirada de la señorita Greystoke.

Al llegar al pasillo, estaba llorando, y se dirigió al vestuario del personal del piso principal. Afortunadamente, estaba vacío, se dejó caer en una silla y permitió que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella. Cuando se tranquilizó, cogió su chaqueta de la percha y se la puso por los hombros.

Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes, pero la necesidad de sa car a Nicky de Londres era muy intensa. No tenía ni idea de adonde iría, o cómo encontraría un escondite que Ichigo Kurosaki no pudiera descubrir, pero la rapidez era muy importante.

Se sentía culpable por dejar la compañía sin una explicación, no tenía otra alternativa. Creía que nadie la había visto salir del edificio pero aun así, miraba a su alrededor continuamente mientras esperaba con ansiedad el autobús.

Tatsuki parecía sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta.

—Llegas muy pronto hoy —exclamó—. Acabo de acostarle.

—Si—Rukia se forzó a sonreír—. Lo siento, Tatsuki, pero debo llevármele. Y no vendrá mañana... hasta nuevo aviso. De hecho, no sé si... cuando...

Tatsuki la miró sorprendida.

—Acabo de hacer té —dijo—. Ve a servirte una taza mientras levanto a Nicky y le pongo el abrigo. Esto pesará en tu conciencia — añadió cuando Rukia se dirigió hacia la cocina—. Es insoporta ble cuando le despiertan antes de su hora.

Nicky parecía muy alterado cuando llegó en brazos de Tatsuki, pero aún demasiado dormido para crear problemas. Extendió sus manitas hacia Rukia, quien le cogió, sonriente, apretándole contra su pecho.

—No le aprietes tanto —aconsejó Tatsuki, mientras se servía té—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha aparecido ese hombre, y está presionándote?

Rukia asintió, y Tatsuki suspiró.

—Bien, supongo que era inevitable —tendió una mano y des peinó con afecto el abundante cabello oscuro de Nicky—. Adiós, amor. Hoy, nuestro jardín... mañana, el parque de un millonario. No puede ser tan malo.

—¡No le tendrá! —la voz de Rukia era firme.

—Admito tu decisión, pero considero que no es muy realista. Los griegos son muy patriarcales, lo sabes, y Nicky tiene sangre Kurosaki en sus venas. Supongamos que convences a su tío para que te per mita cuidarle, ¿piensas que Nicky te estaría agradecido? Comenzará a pensar en algunas de las cosas que no ha tenido.

—Eso es horrible— repuso Rukia con lentitud.

—Sí —accedió Tatsuki—. Pero, no porque sea huérfano tiene que cerrar los ojos a la riqueza, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Entonces, piensas que debo dárselo? —Rukia estaba ven cida.

—No —Tatsuki frunció el ceño—. Por supuesto que no. Pero se guramente podrás hacer algún arreglo con el tal Kurosaki para que Nicky pase cierto tiempo contigo cada año.

—Después de lo sucedido hoy, ¡no creo que acepte que Nicky me mande una tarjeta de Navidad en el futuro! —le hizo a Tatsuki un pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos de ese día, y sus inten ciones; su amiga parecía sorprendida..

—Por Dios, Rukia, no hagas nada precipitado. Si coges a Nicky y comienzas a huir por todo el país con él, le estarás dando a Ichigo Kurosaki el arma para quitártelo. Puede ser un hombre arrogante, pero no le vencerás actuando como una loca.

—¿Con quién estás? —bromeó Rukia con debilidad.

—Con Nicky —Tatsuki le dirigió una sonrisa—-. Llévale a casa si lo deseas, pero haz algo bueno, piensa una vez que estés allí. Si no lo haces, podrías perderlo todo, y eso sería muy triste para los dos.

Rukia estaba más tranquila, empujando el coche del niño. Al dar la vuelta en su calle, vio que había un coche aparcado delante del edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía.

«Un Rolls-Royce», pensó con incredulidad, y aminoró el paso de manera instintiva, al ver que había un conductor uniformado en el asiento delantero, y que su pasajero ya estaba saliendo.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Kuchiki. Así es que éste es Nicky. Gracias por habérmelo traído —dijo Ichigo Kurosaki con una brillante sonrisa.

**_._._._._._._._**

¡Y aqui termina el primer capitulo! ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que si! :D En un principio iba a colocar a Kaien como su ex prometido, pero hubo una iluminación de último momento en mi cabeza (?) y ¡he colocado a Renji! Pero no se preocupen, ya Kaien aparecerá. :D

¡De verdad, espero que les guste la historia, a mi me ha encantado! Y estoy pensando adaptar otra... ¡Pero bueno, ya será para después! xD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! ¡Se cuidan!

**Yare (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo la han pasado? :D Espero que bien. Uff, ya van a comenzar mis exámenes de lapso :/ pero no se preocupen, yo intentaré´adaptar lo más rápido posible! :D Y bueno, ya no los molesto más con mis problemas escolares xD

Este capitulo viene candela! xD Ya hay beso y todo! xD ¡Espero que les guste este capi!

Agradecimientos a: **Naoko tendo: **Hola! :D Gracias por tu apoyo para la adaptación de esta historia! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! :D **Ghost iv**: Si vale, ese Ichigo! xD Ya verás como empieza este pequeño juego en el que caerán los dos! xD **BladeRanmaru: **Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capitulo! :D **EthereldCrow: **Sip, Kaien va a aparecer. Yeahh, Tatsuki manda! xD See, bueno, tienes razón con lo de la personalidad. Tendré que avisar! :D ¡Gracias por comentar!

Como dije antes, esta historia es de la gran escritora Sara Craven, yo sólo la adapto para entretenerlos! :D

Bueno, por recomendación de** EthereldCrow**, tengo que decirles que hay algo de OOC en los personajes, pero espero que eso no impida que sigan leyendo. :D

**Disclaimer: **(que se me olvidó en el primer capi xD) Todos los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo se los pido prestados un ratito para entretenimiento ^^

Ahora sí, que comience la función! (?) xD 

**Capítulo 2**

Rukia permaneció de pie, observándole. Estaba de sesperada. —Pero... yo no..

—Estoy seguro de ello. Aún así, el niño está aquí, y yo también, y eso es lo que deseaba. Es todo un Kurosaki —exclamó él mientras miraba al niño detenidamente.

—Tiene los ojos de mi hermana —las manos de la chica agarra ron con fuerza el cochecito—. ¿Se lo llevará ahora o tengo tiempo para guardar sus cosas?

—Habla como si yo planeara raptar al niño —no se molestó en ocultar el tono de irritación de su voz—. No lo haré, lo prometo. De cualquier forma, éste no es lugar para discutir el asunto. ¿Entramos antes de atraer la atención de la gente que pasa?

Rukia dudó, pero en realidad tenía muy pocas opciones, pensó enfadada, al comenzar a empujar el pequeño coche en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

En el pasillo, se inclinó para sacar a Nicky. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba a su lado.

—Démelo —su voz era autoritaria, y cogió a Nicky en sus bra zos sin esperar alguna muestra de consentimiento por parte de la joven y dejó que ella plegara el cochecito y lo condujera por la escalera.

Al abrir la puerta, se sintió aliviada al ver que la habitación es taba ordenada y limpia.

—No se ha despertado —Ichigo Kurosaki habló detrás de ella—. ¿Qué hago con él?

Rukia señaló la pequeña cama que estaba en un rincón, apar tado del resto de la habitación por un pequeño biombo.

—Dormirá un poco más —dijo con voz suave—. Hasta que sea la hora del té.

Le observó colocar al niño sobre la cama, parecía como si estu viera acostumbrado a hacerlo. «Es extraño», pensó, ya que él no era un hombre que viviera con niños.

El se puso derecho, y se volvió sin sonreír, observando la habi tación. Rukia sintió un absurdo deseo de disculparse. La alfombra había salido de una sala de exhibición y ventas, al igual que la ma yoría de los muebles. El resto fue comprado en rebajas.

No, estaba loca si pensaba que debía disculparse porque fuera una sola habitación y no un apartamento, o justificarse de cualquier manera. Ése era su hogar, y él podía emitir todos los juicios que quisiera.

—¿Quiere tomar algo? —preguntó la chica.

—Quizás café.

Ella había esperado que él se quedara donde estaba, pero la si guió por el pasillo hacia la cocina que compartía en el primer piso. Imaginó lo que él pensó cuando vio la vieja cocina de gas y el anti guo frigorífico. Abrió la despensa donde guardaba los alimentos, y sacó el café y las tazas de porcelana, mientras se calentaba el agua en la tetera.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba apoyado en la puerta, observándola.

—No tiene sentido que esperemos aquí. El agua tardará en ca lentarse —dijo ella.

—Imagino que así es —repuso él sonriendo.

—Todo esto debe ser muy diferente a lo que usted está acostum brado —habló con nerviosismo—. Debió haberse quedado en el West. End, donde pertenece.

El frunció el ceño.

—Es obvio que nunca ha ido a Grecia, señorita Kuchiki, de lo contrario sabría que para muchos de mis paisanos, esta cocina sería un verdadero lujo —contestó.

—Pero no se encuentra entre ellos ahora.

—Es cierto. Mas mi buena suerte no me hace sentir lástima por la forma en que otros viven.

«Ésa no es la imagen que Byakuya me describió», pensó Rukia al volver al apartamento. Su cuñado siempre había mantenido una actitud orgullosa y arrogante, sin hacer concesiones a las debilidades o sentimientos de los demás. No quería perdonar y con justificada razón considerando la forma en que fue tratado por su familia. Ni el matrimonio ni el nacimiento de Nicky lograron aliviar la brecha que había entre ellos. Rukia estaba enterada de que la familia Kurosaki se había enterado del accidente, pero nunca esperó volver a saber de ellos. Jamás enviaron flores o una carta de condolencia. Durante muchos me ses, sólo hubo silencio, y entonces explotó la noticia sobre Nicky.

El niño aún dormía cuando volvieron, y Rukia se dirigió hacía la ventana y la abrió un poco, para que el sol de la tarde entrara en la habitación. Al apartarse de ella, descubrió que Ichigo Kurosaki la ob servaba, y debió ver algo en la expresión de la chica, que hizo que su voz se suavizara al hablar.

—No puedo creer que desee pasar el resto de su vida así, cui dando al hijo de otra persona. Es joven, debería estar planeando una vida propia.

—Estoy muy contenta así —repuso Rukia tensa.

—¿No desea casarse? —preguntó con sarcasmo—¿Tiene mie do de los hombres?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar...? —se in terrumpió desesperada.

—¿Qué más puedo pensar? Debe saber que no le falta... atractivo.

Los ojos masculinos la miraron de arriba abajo, sensuales, ha ciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

No sabía si debía enfurecerse con él por mirarla así, o consigo misma por sonrojarse de ese modo. Después de todo, estaba muy acostumbrada a ser observada. Pero nunca la habían mirado como lo había hecho ese hombre. Él tenía tanta experiencia, que la puso nerviosa, haciéndola sentirse vulnerable.

El silbido de la tetera la hizo volver a la realidad, se forzó a salir andando de la habitación, en vez de corriendo, utilizando la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. En la cocina, trató de controlarse por completo; puso las tazas con café sobre una bandeja y sirvió leche en una jarra.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, él se incorporó y cogió la bandeja, dejándola sobre una pequeña mesa. Ella se aseguró de sentarse tan lejos de él como le fuera posible, e ignoró la divertida sonrisa de sus labios.

Ichigo Kurosaki habló con tranquilidad.

—Volvamos al tema de Nicky. Está claro que esta situación no puede continuar así. Cuando crezca estos alrededores no serán los adecuados para él.

—Ya he considerado eso —repuso Rukia con frialdad.

—¿Y a qué conclusiones ha llegado?

—Bien, es evidente que necesitaré un apartamento mayor... pre ferentemente uno bajo... con jardín.

Ichigo Kurosaki bebió un poco de café.

—¿Quizá tiene algún lugar en mente? —parecía interesado, pero Rukia no se dejó engañar.

—Sabe que no —respondió con un suspiro.

Él asintió.

—Y aún si encontrara ese lugar, el alquiler estaría fuera de sus posibilidades, ¿no es así?

—Sí—maldito sea, pensó. ¡Maldito sea!

—Señorita Kuchiki, si este triste negocio entre nosotros se con virtiera en una batalla legal... ¿qué imagina que diría el juez sobre el ambiente en el que pretende educar a mi sobrino?

—Creo... que diría que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo —re puso con tristeza.

—No lo dudo. Pero ¿es eso lo que realmente desea? ¿Una ba talla legal para hacer de Nicky el centro de especulaciones, y mor bosas historias en los periódicos?

—Creí que estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

—Pero no estamos hablando de mí —respondió con suavidad—. Estamos hablando de un niño de dos años, que algún día podría avergonzarse y encontrarse molesto por nuestras diferencias anteriores.

—¡Eso se llama chantaje! —exclamó ella incrédula.

—Preferiría describirlo como una posibilidad válida. Ya tiene edad para darse cuenta de los conflictos y alterarse por ellos —seña ló él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y por eso debo prepararme para dárselo —dijo Rukia con aspereza —. Creo que no, señor Kurosaki. ¿No se le ha ocurrido que Nicky podría preguntarse un día por qué le dejé ir con tanta facilidad y sentirse dolido? ¿No está negando que pretende separarnos para siempre?

—No—contesto—. Esa siempre ha sido mi intención.

—Al menos nos comprendemos —expresó con tristeza—. Me niego a dejar a Nicky en estas circunstancias.

—¿Y qué está esperando? ¿Un lugar en mi casa para usted? ¿Un ofrecimiento económico más generoso que el que ya le he hecho?

—No quiero nada de usted —replicó Rukia con vehemencia — El hecho de que nos hayamos conocido, es cosa suya, no mía.

—¿Por qué es tan testaruda? Usted es poco más que una chiqui lla. No puede esperar soportar esta carga sin ayuda durante, quizá, veinte años más —señaló exasperado.

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo —respondió—. En todo este tiempo, no ha mostrado ningún interés por Nicky. Ambos podríamos haber muerto de hambre, o estar en la calle. Pero ahora le reclama... ¿por qué?

—Porque es mi deber cuidarle —repuso—. Byakuya hubiera espe rado que lo hiciera, a pesar de nuestras relaciones. El niño lleva mi sangre.

—Y la mía.

—Aún así, si Byakuya hubiese deseado que usted cuidara del niño, hubiera dejado algún documento especificándolo. Pero no lo hizo... ¿no es cierto?

Rukia terminó su café, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—No, no hubo nada —aceptó después de una pausa—. Eran tan jóvenes, demasiado para pensar en hacer testamento o algo parecido.

—Cuando se tienen responsabilidades, nunca se es demasiado jo ven. De hecho, Byakuya sabía que si llegaba a suceder algo, yo cuida ría a Nicky. Siempre le agradó ceder sus responsabilidades.

— Byakuya estaba demasiado ocupado en ser feliz, y en darle feli cidad a mi hermana para pensar que algo malo podría sucederle. Era un nombre agradable y delicado, entonces ¿qué importancia tiene que no haya sido el mejor hombre de negocios del mundo?

—Si hubiera permanecido en la Corporación Kurosaki, entonces sí hubiese sido importante —respondió el hombre con frialdad—. Pero nos desviamos hacia asuntos que no le conciernen. Sería con veniente que reflexionara, señorita Kuchiki. En este momento, ase gura que Nicky tiene todo su corazón. Eso es digno de alabanza. Pero con el dinero que le he ofrecido, podría comprarse ropa nueva, qui zá hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo, conocer a alguien que la haga alegrarse de ser joven y de no tener problemas.

—¡Dios mío, es usted insultante! —murmuró Rukia entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque he insinuado que si tuviera más tiempo para sí misma, tendría muy poca dificultad en atraer a algún hom bre? Eso es un cumplido —señaló sorprendido.

—Para mí no. Aunque parezca extraño, me agrada mi vida y mi actual ropa. El matrimonio no es ni el principio ni el fin de mi existencia.

—Entonces, tenía razón —sonrió divertido—. Tiene miedo a los hombres.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—Más concretamente, me tiene miedo a mí.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Rukia aparentando una gran con vicción.

Los ojos de Ichigo miraron con lentitud todo su cuerpo y después su rostro, que se puso colorado.

Él habló con gran lentitud.

—Y todo esto debido a que la he mirado. ¿Qué haría si la tocara?

—Nada —replicó la chica—. No tengo miedo, señor Kurosaki, lo que ocurre es que no estoy interesada. Sospecho que en su círculo, las mujeres son muy fáciles de atrapar. Es probable que muchos hom bres ricos piensen lo mismo. Pero yo no pertenezco a su ambiente, no me molesta su dinero y con franqueza, señor Kurosaki, me deja fría —se interrumpió, consciente de su aparente tranquilidad.

Vio que la expresión de alegría desaparecía y deseó con deses peración no haber hablado. Pero era demasiado tarde para retractar se. Ya la había agarrado, y sus manos no fueron amables al sujetarla contra su cuerpo.

Dijo algo en griego y después inclinó la cabeza, para besarla con fuerza.

Al principio ella luchó, apretando sus labios para evitar cual quier caricia más atrevida, pero entonces se dio cuenta de otro fac tor que vencía su instintiva resistencia. Rukia había sido besada an tes, pero nunca tan apasionadamente.

La chica apartó sus labios suspirando, porque de pronto, le de seaba tanto como él a ella y quería una mayor intimidad que Ichigo ya buscaba.

Éste le desabrochó la blusa, y sus tibios dedos le acariciaron la espalda, haciendo que ella se aproximara todavía más a él con gran placer.

Por primera vez en su vida, Rukia conoció la necesidad y el sim ple e inequívoco dolor del deseo satisfecho. Se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería entregarse al calor de la ola de placer que la envolvía.

Y entonces, oyó un lloroso gemido.

—¡Nicky!

Nicky se había despertado, y súbitamente, ella salió del peligro so ensueño y volvió a la realidad.

Ichigo Kurosaki también oyó al niño. Ya no la abrazaba con tanta firmeza, y ella fue capaz de sentarse y apartarse de él, arreglándose.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero se levantó y se metió la blusa por dentro de la falda. Le miró de reojo, mordiéndose los labios.

Él la observaba.

—Creo que antes dijo algo sobre su inmunidad —murmuró con ironía mientras sonreía.

El rubor cubrió su rostro, y se tocó sus ardientes mejillas. Enton ces, cuando el gemido de Nicky amenazaba en convertirse en llanto, cruzó la habitación y le levantó de la cama para llevarle a donde es taba su tío. Ichigo Kurosaki esperaba de pie. Nicky levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—Éste es tu tío Ichigo, Nicky. Di hola —le dijo al niño con dulzura.

Una tímida y encantadora sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del niño cuando dijo:

—La —antes de esconder su rostro en el hombro de Rukia.

Ichigo le habló en griego, y Rukia sintió que el niño se ponía ten so, como si esas palabras le trajeran a la memoria algún recuerdo que él intentaba retener. Con una suave y apagada vocecilla pregun tó con incertidumbre.

—¿Papá?

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es medio griego. Es necesario qué aprenda a hablar la lengua de su padre.

—Ha oído lo que Nicky ha dicho. Piensa que usted es su padre.

—En lo que al niño se refiere, eso seré. Las explicaciones pue den esperar, hasta que él sea capaz de comprender.

—¿Y todas esas «madres» ficticias de su vida? ¿Qué edad ten drá antes de que se lo explique?

—Cuide su lengua o se arrepentirá. Sí, me agrada la compañía femenina. ¿Por qué debo negarlo? Quizá haya olvidado que si Nicky no se hubiera despertado cuando lo hizo, podía haberla persuadido de compartir conmigo un poco de ese... placer.

Rukia estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero se quedó en silencio.

—Muy inteligente —comentó él sonriendo con suavidad—. Es pero que sea tan inteligente en nuestras próximas conversaciones.

—Preferiría tratar con el señor Ishida —dijo evitando su mirada.

—Estoy seguro de eso —repuso con sarcasmo—. Ahora, deseo conocer mejor a mi sobrino. Podría pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

—¿Tiene casa en Londres? —preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

—Me hospedo en un hotel.

—¿Y va a cuidarle? — Rukia movió la cabeza—. Él... él aún usa pañales...

—He traído una enfermera conmigo desde Grecia. Ella hará esas cosas, no yo.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Y si me niego?

—¿Está segura de poder hacerlo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo los mismos derechos sobre el niño que usted. Le doy mi palabra de que no intentaré sacar a Nicky del país. ¿Será eso suficiente?

—Dudo que pudiera detenerle, a pesar de sus intenciones —con fesó abatida—. ¿Cuándo le recogerá? ¿Mañana por la tarde? Si me da tiempo, tendré preparadas sus cosas.

—¿Digamos, a las tres? Le traeré el domingo por la noche.

—Muy bien —accedió con tristeza. Era el principio del fin, lo sa bía. No le arrebataría a Nicky como ella había pensado al principio, pero se lo quitaría poco a poco. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —dijo Ichigo y acarició los rizos de Nicky, después deslizó un dedo sobre la mejilla de Rukia, quien se preguntó si intentaría acariciarla como antes, pero él no lo intentó de nuevo.

—Adiós Rukia —dijo, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Ella se quedó de pie, con Nicky en brazos. Le abrazó con fuerza hasta que el niño se movió, como protesta, demandando ser sentado a merendar. Quería tostadas y mermelada.

—Sí, cariño —prometió. Pero no le soltó en seguida. Le llevó a la ventana y apartó la cortina para mirar hacia la calle.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba a punto de entrar en el coche, pero se de tuvo. Se volvió y miró hacia la ventana, levantando una mano al ver su presencia. Furiosa consigo misma, Rukia soltó la cortina con ra pidez, y se apartó, deseando haber tenido la suficiente fuerza de vo luntad para ignorar su partida...

El viernes fue un día terrible. Rukia llamó al jefe de personal de la oficina, y recibió una respuesta de consentimiento cuando le in formó que su motivo para marcharse tan precipitadamente el día an terior, había sido de índole familiar. Entonces, llamó por teléfono a Tatsuki y le comunicó lo que había sucedido, o al menos parte de lo ocurrido.

No podía creer que se hubiera comportado de ese modo. Había permitido que un hombre que era casi un extraño, y además su ene migo, la besara y provocara en ella sensaciones que la mantuvieron despierta e inquieta la mayor parte de la noche.

Tatsuki escuchó la razón por la que Nicky no pasaría el día con ella sin hacer ningún comentario. Cuando Rukia hubo terminado, sólo preguntó:

—¿Y cómo es él... Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Tal como lo imaginas, supongo. Es lo que cualquier mujer soltera desearía.

-—Hasta luego, amor. Cuídate.

Al colgar el auricular, Rukia pensó en lo ocurrido y compren dió que era absurdo intentar ocultar la verdad a Tatsuki.

Ordenó y limpió el apartamento y después sentó a Nicky en el cochecito y fue con él a algunas tiendas cercanas. En la librería, compro un periódico y algunas revistas, ya que en el fin de semana no tendría nada que hacer.

Por supuesto que no se quedaría en el apartamento. Siempre ha bía deseado ir al Museo Británico, o al Zoológico, o de viaje a Greenwich, pero con frecuencia rechazó la idea, diciéndose que esperaría a que Nicky creciera y pudiera disfrutar con ella. Sin embargo, ya no habría razón para continuar retrasándolo.

Preparó la comida favorita de Nicky: croquetas de pescado, y patatas fritas. El niño lo comió todo incluso el helado final.

Rukia intentó explicar a su sobrino que iba a irse de vacaciones con su tío, pero no estaba segura de que la hubiera comprendido, ya que parecía mucho más interesado en sus coches de juguete, que en el hecho de que ella guardara su ropa de cama y sus mejores prendas de vestir en una pequeña maleta.

«Es sólo un niño», pensó al verle jugar, completamente al margen del torbellino emocional en el que vivía la joven. Es demasiado pequeño para alejarle de todo lo que conoce.

Pero, por otra parte, existía el peligro de que ella no le dejara madurar con su exagerado deseo de protegerle del mundo que le ro deaba.

«Quizá la influencia de un hombre en su vida sea esencial», pensó la chica... pero, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias de alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki en la mente de un niño pequeño?

Mientras Nicky jugaba sobre la alfombra, ella se sentó a leer el periódico. Lo primero que vio fue la fotografía de Ichigo en la página de sociedad. No estaba solo, una chica estaba a su lado.

Al leer la información que iba acompañando a la fotografía, Rukia se enteró de que Ichigo estaba en Londres en viaje de negocios, y la atractiva modelo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck era la chica que le ayudaba a escapar de sus múltiples ocupaciones.

Después de una detallada descripción de los atributos físicos de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, el periodista aseguraba que la chica decía: «El pobre Ichigo lleva una terrible vida. Sólo quiero ayudarle a relajarse».

—¡Oh! —exclamó Rukia con violencia, tirando el periódico al suelo. Cruzó el pasillo, hacia el baño, se lavó la cara y se sintió mejor.

Su nerviosismo aumentó al aproximarse las tres de la tarde. Nicky se había cansado de jugar, y quería que le leyera un cuento. Ella lo estaba haciendo, cuando oyó la puerta de un coche que se cerraba en la calle.

Interrumpió la lectura en la mitad de un párrafo y todo su cuer po se puso tenso. El niño se enfadó y exigió:

—Sigue.

—En otro momento, cariño. Tu... tu tío ha venido a buscarte, y vas a divertirte mucho —aseguró mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Nicky fue con ella hacia la puerta, cuando oyó el timbre.

Sus manos estaban húmedas, y tenía la boca seca. Se había ce pillado el pelo y se había puesto el vestido más bonito que tenía.

Abrió la puerta.

Había un hombre afuera, con uniforme de chófer, acompañado por una mujer de mediana edad, que fue la que primero habló:

—_Thespinis _Kuchiki... yo soy Orihime. Vengo de parte de _Kyrios _Kurosaki para recoger a su sobrino, el pequeño Nicky —su an siosa expresión se convirtió en una gran sonrisa al observar al niño, que los miraba, escondiéndose detrás de la falda de Rukia.

La desconocida se inclinó, extendiendo los brazos y murmuran do palabras de aliento en griego, y, con lentitud, el niño se aproximó a ella.

Rukia cogió su maleta, entregándosela al conductor, quien asintió con respeto.

—_Kyrios _Kurosaki desea asegurarle que Nicky regresará el do mingo por la noche—informó él en correcto inglés.

—Gracias —dudó—. Yo... pensé que él vendría a recogerle.

—El señor está esperando en el coche, _thespinis. _Si tiene algún recado para él, con gusto se lo daré —aseguró el chófer sorprendido.

«No la clase de recado que tengo en mente», pensó Rukia. Se forzó a sonreír, y negó con la cabeza retrocediendo cuando Orihime cogió la mano de Nicky para llevárselo. El niño miró hacia atrás y agitó la mano sonriendo y Rukia sintió un nudo en la garganta cuan do cerró la puerta.

En esa ocasión, nada lograría hacerla ir a la ventana para observarlos partir.

Ichigo había decidido quedarse en el coche, lo cual era una forma delicada de hacerla ver que no tuviera esperanzas de que le fuera a dar otro beso. ¿Habría presentido él algo en su respuesta, que le advirtió que sería mejor que se mantuviera alejado?

Esta idea la avergonzó. Se sentía mal y, aunque intentó convencerse de que se debía a la partida de Nicky, sabía que se estaba engañando.

La verdad era que había estado contando los minutos que faltaban para volver a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki.

**_._._._._._**

¿Que tal? Les gustó? ¿Está horrible? xD ¿Me equivoqué de pasatiempo y tengo que invertir mi tiempo en otra cosa? xD Hahaha, ya saben como decirmelo! Si les soy sincera, me tardé este tiempo porque no sabía a quien colocar como la que va a buscar a Nicky a casa de Rukia con el chofer; al final, pensé en Orihime, porque más adelante ellas se van a encontrar mucho, y tienen una bonita relación. Y, a pesar de que Orihime en el manga y anime anda loka por Ichigo, ellas dos tienen una bonita amistad. (:

Seee, se que me tardé pero es que me daba error y no me dejaba entrar. ¡Lo juro! Pero gracias a KaoruB, pude solucionar! Gracias Kao-chan (¿te puedo llamar asi? :D), sin tí, no habría podido hacer nada! Te debo una! *.*

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Se cuidan!

**Yare (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo han estado? :D ¡Aqui les traigo el siguiente capi, lleno de llantos! Pero no se preocupen, que no son de Rukia! xD Ni tampoco de Ichigo xD Espero que la historia les guste! :) Ahora, los agradecimientos: a **Naoko tendo: **Claro, esos momentos van a estar buennisimos! :D**Lonely Athena** : Que bien que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer! :) **kiaru87: **Me alegra que te guste la histo! Actualizaré lo mas rápido que pueda ;) **LORENIS-CHAN**: Ya traje el siguiente cap, para que te entretengas! :) Gracias por comentar! **May Hudson: **Etto... el fic el masoquista? xD seee, Ichigo y Rukia casi no se parecen xD**Anahis**: see vale, la página tuvo problemas :( Que horribles días. Bueno, espero que te guste el capi!

Gracias a todos por leer!

Y bueno, aclaro: La historia no es mía, sino de la gran escritora Sara Craven! :D

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío, sino de Kubo Tite-san, porque sino... xD Todo Ichiruki! xP

¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 3**

Rukia se sentía muy cansada al regresar a casa, el sába do por la noche. Hizo todas las cosas que había prometi do, y logró llenar el día por completo, incluso, se permitió el lujo de tomar el té en un hotel.

Abrió la puerta principal, y entró en el pasillo, donde se encon tró con una de las inquilinas que vivía en el piso inferior.

—¡Tres veces! —exclamó enfadada—. Ese es el número de lla madas que ha tenido usted en la última hora y media, señorita Kuchiki. ¡Y no estaba!

—Lo siento —dijo Rukia sorprendida—. ¿Han dejado algún recado?

—Debe llamar a este número y pedir esta extensión —dijo en señándole un papel.

Rukia marcó, y la recepcionista de un famoso hotel de Londres respondió. Con voz muy suave, dio el número de extensión pensan do, angustiada, que quizá algo malo le había sucedido a Nicky.

Ichigo Kurosaki respondió con tanta rapidez, que parecía como si estuviera esperando junto al teléfono. El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír su voz, y entonces oyó algo más que ruidos en la habitación, los cuales, sin duda, eran los gritos de furia de Nicky.

—¿Está enfermo? —preguntó la chica alarmada.

—Su salud es perfecta —contestó Ichigo enfadado—. Desearía po der decir lo mismo de su humor. Está muy consentido. Anoche, Orihime

logró que se durmiera con dificultad. Hoy, ha sido imposible. Sólo llora por usted.

—No está consentido —respondió Rukia indignada—. Es muy pequeño para sufrir cambios tan radicales en su vida. Está en una ha bitación extraña y tiene miedo.

—Ha equivocado su vocación. Debió haber sido psicóloga infan til —dijo con voz lenta—. ¿No se le ocurrió advertirle a Orihime que podría reaccionar así?

—Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Él se fue con ella contento, e in tenté explicarle que eran unas cortas vacaciones.

Ichigo interrumpió con gran tensión.

—Muy bien señorita Kuchiki. Él es un niño muy pequeño, y está nervioso. ¿Si mando mi coche a recogerla, vendrá a su lado?

—Por supuesto —respondió Rukia conteniendo el aliento.

Oyó que colgaba el auricular y ella hizo lo mismo.

Subió a su habitación, y se quedó pensativa, preguntándose que debía hacer. No sabía si guardar o no algunas cosas esenciales para pasar la noche. Él no le dijo nada acerca de quedarse con Nicky, quizá sólo pretendía que le tranquilizara y durmiera, antes de regresar de nuevo a casa.

Al fin, decidió guardar un camisón y el cepillo de dientes en bolso.

El coche llegó, casi antes de lo que parecía posible. Hubiera pre ferido sentarse delante con el conductor, pero éste le abrió la puerta posterior.

Sentada sola en el coche, intentó tranquilizarse al recordar que vería a Ichigo Kurosaki de nuevo, ya que Nicky la necesitaba, y que su preocupación debía ser por el niño. El chófer la guió por el pasillo, y llamó a la puerta con delicadeza. Ichigo la abrió. Estaba vestido de manera informal, con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, pero a pe sar de su enfado, parecía más atractivo que nunca.

—¡Debimos haberle llamado Macbeth! —exclamó ella.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó intrigado.

—Es una obra de teatro —repuso con rapidez—. De Shakespea re. Macbeth asesina en ella al sueño, cuando mata a Duncan.

—Imagino que mis pobres vecinos de las habitaciones de al lado deben estar pensando en la misma solución. Ya ha habido quejas de

recepción, como podrá comprender. ¡Nunca imaginé que los pulmo nes de un niño tuvieran tanta fuerza!

Había una pequeña cama en la habitación de Nicky, y él esta ba de pie en ella. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas.

Orihime se encontraba sentada frente a él, tratando de calmarle. Una taza de leche y varios zumos de fruta eran algunos de sus in tentos por pacificarle. Al entrar en la habitación, su pie pisó algo suave, y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo el oso de peluche de Nicky. Se inclinó para recogerlo. Tirar su adorado juguete por la habita ción, era el último gesto de desesperación, en lo que se refería a Nicky.

El niño se mantuvo en silencio mientras Rukia se acercaba a la cama. Y entonces la vio. Gritó de nuevo, pero de una forma dife rente, y extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Cuando le levantó, él la abrazó con fuerza.

—_Thespinis _Kuchiki, lo siento mucho —Orihime estaba a punto de llorar—. No quería a nadie, sólo a usted.

Rukia la miró comprensiva y comenzó a pasear por la habita ción con Nicky en brazos, como Hisana lo había hecho cuando empe zaron a salirle los dientes. Lentamente los sollozos comenzaron a de bilitarse, hasta que se quedó en silencio. Poco a poco la pequeña mano fue soltando su cuello hasta quedarse dormido.

—Sus ojos están cerrados. _Thespinis, _gracias a Dios! ¡Ah, pobrecillo! —Orihime fue hacia la cama, y comenzó a estirar las sába nas para que le acostara.

Rukia paseó de nuevo por la habitación, disminuyendo delibe radamente el paso. Al hacerlo, vio a Ichigo apoyado en la puerta, ob servándola.

Tenía el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que los métodos que utilizaba con Nicky no eran de su agrado, entonces, ¿por qué la había llamado?

Dirigió otra rápida mirada a la puerta, y vio que se había marchado.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Nicky estaba profundamente dor mido, le llevó a la cama, y le acostó con delicadeza. Se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta, donde Orihime la esperaba.

Se encontraba en un enorme salón, al que era probable que con dujeran las demás habitaciones.

Un camarero apareció con un carrito de servicio, y Rukia vio, con sorpresa, que levantaba las tapas de las fuentes, descubriendo de liciosos emparedados ahumados y patés, acompañados con una bo tella de champán que se estaba enfriando en un cubo de hielo.

Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los lujosos sofás, pero se puso de pie cuando ella entró en la habitación.

—El champán es el mejor tranquilizante del mundo—dijo—. Es toy seguro de que lo necesita tanto como yo.

Eligió un sofá que se encontraba frente al que Ichigo ocupaba, y fingió no ver su expresión de sarcasmo.

—Por favor, sírvase —le dijo a la chica con cortesía—. Espero que le guste el salmón ahumado.

Probó un poco de todo, consciente todo el tiempo del estudio que la estaba sometiendo Ichigo. Él no comió nada, sólo bebía vino y llenaba las copas cuando era necesario.

Ichigo rompió el silencio al fin.

—La he llamado varias veces esta noche —dijo poniendo un gesto sarcástico—. Comenzaba a preguntarme si habría aprovechado la ausencia de Nicky para pasar la noche con su amante.

—No —respondió con dulzura sabiendo que él le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

—De todos modos, mi llamada debe haber alterado sus planes.

—Sólo un poco —respondió.

—Es usted afortunada. Tuve que retrasar una cita esta noche.

—No importa, señor Kurosaki. Estoy segura de que ella le perdonará.

—¿Qué la hace pensar que mi cita era con una mujer? No debe creer todo lo que lee en los periódicos —una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—No lo hago —negó con rapidez—. Quiero decir, leer los pe riódicos... o al menos leer lo que se habla de usted en ellos.

—Me sorprende. A juzgar por las afirmaciones que hizo a Ishida, imaginé que había hecho un estudio completo de mi forma de vida —dijo él.

—La gente que se esconde para escuchar conversaciones — aseguró tomando otro canapé de salmón ahumado—, casi nunca escucha algo agradable sobre sí misma. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo supo mi número de teléfono?

—Lo apunté cuando salí ayer por la noche... por si lo necesitaba en caso de una emergencia como ésta.

—No imaginé que lo hubiera hecho por otra razón —contestó Rukia enfadada.

—Beba más champán —llenó su copa—. Quizá la ayude a en dulzar su carácter.

—No lo creo —dijo—. Nicky ha heredado el temperamento de mi familia.

—Me asusta. Se supone que el temperamento Kurosaki es tam bién formidable.

—Pobre Nicky. Quizá nunca vuelva a sonreír —expresó en broma.

—Eso es lo que temo —murmuró—. ¿Supone que ahora dormi rá hasta mañana?

—Eso creo —buscó su bolso—. Yo... debo marcharme.

—No, será mejor que esté aquí cuando el niño despierte.

—Desea que vuelva mañana a primera hora, ¿no?

—No he querido decir eso. Estoy sugiriendo que pase la noche aquí.

—Realmente pienso que sería mejor que me fuera a mi casa —desvió la mirada.

—No puedo encontrar una buena razón para que lo haga —sus ojos brillaron con malicia—. ¿Por qué eres tan obcecada, Rukia _mou__? ¿_Acaso temes que la cama que te ofrezco sea la mía?

—No, no es eso, pero debo reconocer que esa clase de ofreci mientos no son muy tranquilizadores —dijo dejando la copa en la mesa.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres... algo tranquilizador? —preguntó él burlón.

—No quiero nada de usted, señor Kurosaki. He venido aquí esta noche porque Nicky me necesitaba, no para entablar una bata lla verbal o de cualquier otro tipo con usted. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa —afirmó la chica.

—¡No, quédate! —exclamó autoritariamente—. Admito que me divierte ver cómo te pones colorada, pero no tengo malas intencio nes contra tu virtud. Ten en cuenta que si quisiera estar con una mu jer esta noche, elegiría a una compañera que tuviera experiencia, y no a una atemorizada virgen.

—Gracias. Compartiré la habitación de Nicky —señaló intentan do parecer tranquila.

—No, Orihime duerme allí. Tu habitación está ahí —señaló ha cia una puerta que había en el lado opuesto del salón.

—Pero si Nicky se despierta... —comenzó a decir sorprendida.

—Entonces Orihime, sin duda, te llamará —interrumpió impa ciente—. ¿Por qué buscar dificultades donde no las hay? Todo ha sido preparado de antemano.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches, señor Kurosaki —dijo resignada.

—Ya que tendremos que compartir el baño, quizá debas llamar me Ichigo —rió ante su expresión de sorpresa—. No te pongas tan ner viosa.

Hay un seguro en el interior de la puerta, lo podrás usar. ¿Te pones así en tu casa cuando compartes el baño, todos los días con media docena de personas, o más?

«Eso», pensó Rukia, «es muy diferente, y él lo sabe».

—Mi única preocupación, es que le estoy causando muchas molestias, señor Kurosaki.

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando a ello —cuando Rukia se puso de pie, él también lo hizo—. Y te he dicho que me llames Ichigo.

—No veo que sea necesario. Después de todo, somos... somos extraños o casi.

—¿Extraños? —repitió—. Tienes muy mala memoria, pequeña. Quizá enemigos, pero no extraños —por un momento, sus oscuros ojos miraron casi con indolencia, sus labios, y Rukia se estremeció.

—Creo que me iré a la cama.

Cruzó hacia la puerta que él le había indicado, consciente de que la estaba observando al alejarse. Fue un descanso poder apartarse de Ichigo.

Era una habitación muy grande, amueblada con lujo, en tonos beige y marrón. El baño era pequeño, tenía una ducha y la bañera estaba tapada desde el techo con unas mamparas de cristal. El tocador ocupaba una pared.

Se miró en el espejo. Era muy delgada y su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado.

Una bata de felpa colgaba de la puerta que, al parecer, conducía a la habitación de Ichigo, y una pequeña bolsa de aseo de piel estaba sobre el tocador. Había un suave olor a colonia que reconoció inmediatamente.

«Un beso», se dijo con desesperación. Eso fue todo. Algo sin im portancia, y desde luego nada en lo que se pudiera centrar toda una vida.

Pero, por primera vez, deseó ser alguien muy diferente, una mu jer mundana y con experiencia, que considerara al sexo como uno de los muchos placeres que la vida ofrece. Alguien que pudiera atraer a Ichigo Kurosaki, para demostrarle, sin palabras, que era la clase de pareja que él necesitaba.

«Pero ésa no soy yo», se dijo con tristeza. «Todo lo que demues tro son mis complejos».

Al volver al dormitorio, pensó en Byakuya y Hisana. Era increíble que Ichigo y Byakuya fueran hermanos. Exceptuando la semejanza físi ca, no había otros rasgos en común.

Rukia recordó con nostalgia lo enamorados que estaban. Lo ca riñoso que Byakuya fue siempre con su hermana.

Era imposible imaginar a Ichigo en una actitud similar. El papel de esposo amante no concordaba con su cínica actitud. Cogía a las mujeres, las utilizaba y las dejaba. Podía recordar lo que Byakuya le dijo en una ocasión.

—Sentiré lástima por su esposa, cuando se case —comentó—. Pero, sin duda, mi madre le encontrará alguna discreta chica griega que fingirá no darle importancia a su infidelidad.

—A mí me molestaría —murmuró Rukia con violencia—. Si se atreviera a mirar a otra mujer, yo enfurecería —hizo una pausa, horrorizada por sus palabras.

Se sentó en el borde de una de las camas.

Se distrajo por un momento al ver un camisón blanco doblado sobre la otra cama. Era blanco, de encaje. Rukia pensó enfadada que se trataba de un malicioso gesto de Ichigo, pero después compren dió con vergüenza, que debía pertenecer a Orihime, cuya buena vo luntad era indudable.

Se desnudó y se lo puso. Entonces recordó que había dejado su bolso ,donde tenía el cepillo de dientes, en el sofá del salón. Se diri gió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió con cuidado.

El salón estaba vacío, y levemente iluminado por una lámpara de pie. No había luz que se viera debajo de las puertas, excepto la suya, y Rukia

imaginó que Ichigo se había ido a su cita.

Al coger su bolso, oyó el sonido de una llave en la puerta de la habitación principal, y corrió rápidamente a esconderse. Pero al hacerlo, tropezó con una mesa pequeña, que había junto al sofá, y la tiró.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Rukia y se inclinó con resignación pan levantarla.

—¡Por todos los santos! —dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, y se volvió para mirarle. Tenía una extraña expresión de enfado.

—Lo siento. Estaba buscando mi cepillo de dientes.

Él no respondió y se dirigió al baño. Mientras Rukia le seguía, él abrió un armario y sacó varios cepillos de dientes nuevos y los puso en el tocador.

—¿Hay algo más que necesites...? —preguntó con burla.

—No... sí, quiero decir... ¿podría decirme cómo funciona la ducha?

—Será un placer —expresó.

—¿Vas a utilizar la ducha? —preguntó—. ¿No será más sencillo usar la bañera?

—La ducha estará bien —respondió con rapidez—. Muchas gracias —dejó su bolso sobre el tocador y esperó a que él se marchara.

Ichigo permaneció de pie, observándola, estaba totalmente cubier ta del cuello a los pies...

—¿Por qué no te duchas? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él con suavidad.

No podía moverse. Se quedó quieta cuando él se acercó a su lado. Casi inconscientemente, él estiró una mano y comenzó a des brocharle el camisón.

Cuando terminó le acarició el cuello, la espalda, los hombros... Luego le quitó el camisón.

—Antes de dejarme transportar por la hermosa visión de tu des nudez, ¿puedo oír de tus propios labios que esto es lo que deseas? —preguntó irónicamente.

Rukia le contempló incrédula.

—Se me ocurre pensar que esto es un plan tuyo para conseguir la custodia de Nicky... ya sea excitándome al máximo para después rechazarme o buscando conmoverme por la dulzura de tu rendición — sonrió con frialdad—. Debo advertirte, Harriet _mou, _que ninguna táctica funcionará. Además, la primera vez que una chica mantiene relaciones amorosas con un hombre no suele ser muy agradable y estimulante.

—¡Es usted... odioso! —exclamó la chica con voz entrecortada.

—¡Ah!—sonrió con sarcasmo y retrocedió, apartándose de ella—. ¿Debo entender que has cambiado de opinión acerca del hecho de

entregarte a mí?

—Yo... nunca intenté... —se interrumpió sintiéndose mal.

—¿No? —Ichigo frunció el ceño asombrado—. Entonces, ¿fue tan sólo una coincidencia el que te encontraras en la otra habitación cuan do yo regresé... que necesitaras un cepillo de dientes y que desearas ducharte? ¿Y esta imitación de camisón, con sus encajes y pequeños botones no fue también parte del plan?

—El camisón es de Orihime como es muy probable que usted sepa. Además, ninguna de sus desagradables insinuaciones es cierta. Estoy aquí porque usted necesitaba ayuda con Nicky, no porque yo deseara venir. No quería volver a verle y, respecto a buscar una opor tunidad para seducirle ¡por Dios, es lo último que deseaba hacer! —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Y lo de la ducha —aña dió con furia—, aunque pueda parecerle extraño, a un presuntuoso y arrogante hombre como usted, no la había utilizado. No sabía cómo funcionaba y no deseaba helarme o quemarme.

—Entonces, pruébala ahora —dijo enfadado—. Descubrirás que la temperatura es perfecta.

Él la cogió en brazos, mientras ella agitaba las piernas y la me tió debajo del chorro del agua. Empapada y sorprendida, salió como pudo, oyendo que él daba un portazo al salir.

De alguna forma logró cerrar la llave del agua. Temblando fu riosa, se quitó el camisón, ya que estaba empapado. Luego cogió una de las toallas del hotel y se cubrió con ella. Entró de nuevo, furiosa, en su dormitorio, y cerró la puerta. Con amargura, secó su rostro con el extremo de la toalla. Después de un rato, colocó la toalla sobre el enorme radiador que había bajo una ventana, y se metió en la cama. Era una noche cálida; transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera. Pasado un rato pudo hacerlo.

Soñó que estaba sola, y que lloraba por ello, no encontraba con suelo en ninguna parte. De pronto unos brazos la abrazaron, eran ti bios, fuertes, y la sujetaban con fuerza, ella sonrió murmurando el nombre de Ichigo en sueños.

_._._._._._._

¿Les gustó? Espero que si!

Bien, el siguiente capi, Rukia viajará! :D Saben para donde? Adivinen! xD

Y un pequeño adelanto:

—¿En dónde está Nicky? —preguntó Rukia.

—Orihime le ha llevado a dar un paseo —le informó con frial dad—. Creo que es mejor que continuemos nuestra discusión en privado.

—No hay nada que discutir —dijo en voz baja—. Yo... no pue do vencerle. No impediré que se lleve a Nicky. Sería un error que intentara privarle de la vida que usted puede ofrecerle. Siempre lo he sabido... pero no deseaba reconocerlo.

¿Rukia se dejará vencer ta fácil? hahahaa! ¡Hay que averiguarlo!

Nos vemos! Se cuidan!

**Yare (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa, amores míos! (?) Cómo la han pasado? Pues debo decirles que yo la he pasado estupendamente! :D Ya terminé mis exámenes de lapsoooo! :D Hahahaahaha! xD Por fin! y creo que salí bien en todos ellos! :D Haaha, pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¡aquí está el capi! Con la decisión que volteará todo esto! Pero no les adelanto más! :P

Los agradecimientos!

**Gzn: **Ohh, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! :D Disfruta este! **Harumi:** hahha, si, a Ichigo lo bajaron de su nube! xD Espero que te guste el capi ;) **Anahis: **No te preocupes, esto es sólo el comienzo xD Le pasaran otras cosillas más adelante hehehee, ojalá te guste el capi! ah! gracias por lo del corrector ortográfico, lo tendré en cuenta! :P

¡Bien, a leer!

**Capítulo 4**

El sueño parecía tan real, que casi fue una sorpresa cuan do abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente y descubrió que esta ba sola. Se incorporó lentamente, quitándose el pelo de la cara, y preguntándose qué la habría despertado. De pronto oyó un suave golpe en la puerta.

—_Thespinis _Kuchiki, el pequeño se ha despertado y la está lla mando —era la voz de Orihime.

—Ahora voy —contestó Rukia.

Tan pronto como estuvo vestida, fue a la habitación de Nicky. Él estaba sentado, todavía en pijama, y tenía los ojos llorosos. En silencio miraba a Orihime y a su desayuno.

—Buenos días, bribón —Rukia le acarició el cabello—. ¿Ya has perdido la costumbre de desayunar?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Nicky de manera encantadora. Cogió la cuchara y comenzó a comer con su usual apetito, mirando de vez en cuando a Rukia para asegurarse de que no se hubiera marchado.

—Es a usted a quien necesita, _thespinis _—confesó Orihime con tristeza—. Ha sido una suerte que pudiera venir a su lado con tanta rapidez. Espero que haya dormido bien.

—Sí —Rukia dudó—. Orihime... me temo que tuve un peque ño percance anoche. Intentaba descubrir cómo funcionaba la ducha, y el agua salió de manera inesperada y su camisón se empapó.

—No se preocupe, _thespinis. _Todo lo que tengo está a su disposición.

Se quedó allí tanto tiempo como quiso, observando a Nicky to rnar el resto de su desayuno, después le bañaron y le pusieron su ca miseta favorita y unos pantalones cortos. «Orihime ya es su esclava, y él lo sabe, lo cual no es bueno», pensó Rukia con tristeza, pero no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer. Dentro de poco, la forma ción del carácter de Nicky ya no dependería de ella.

Cuando Orihime le preguntó por tercera vez si ella no tenía ga nas de desayunar, comprendió que no podría quedarse en la habita ción de Nicky toda la mañana.

Regresó al salón. Ichigo se encontraba sentado en la mesa, que había sido colocada cerca de la ventana, concentrado en las páginas financieras de uno de los periódicos dominicales. Se puso de pie con cortesía cuando la chica se acercó a él. Se sentó sin mirarle.

—¿Zumo de naranja? —preguntó Ichigo —. ¿Croissants? ¿O pre fieres huevos y bacón?

Ella negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de desayunar. Se tomó el zumo de naranja, y eso, combinado con el sol que entraba a tra vés de la ventana, brindándole su calor, hizo que su humor mejorara.

Un camarero llegó con una jarra de café, y un cestillo lleno de panes, aún calientes, y croissants. El aroma del pan era irresisti ble, y Rukia se rindió, aún estaba tensa, esperando que Ichigo di jera algo, cualquier cosa, pero él estaba absorto en la lectura del periódico.

Al fin, cuando lo dobló dejándolo a un lado, ella rompió el silencio.

—Estoy segura de que Nicky estará bien a partir de ahora. Debo irme a casa.

—Deseo compartir tu optimismo —la miró—. ¿Tardó Nicos mu cho tiempo en acostumbrarse a ti, después de la muerte de mi her mano y de su esposa?

—Naturalmente estaba alterado, pero yo... siempre estuve allí. Yo vivía con ellos, por lo que él estaba acostumbrado a mi presen cia. Solía preguntarme por los dos a menudo, por supuesto. Aún lo hace.

—¿Y qué respondías?

—Evito el tema, le distraigo con algo. No soy psicóloga. Es muy pequeño para comprender la verdad.

El asintió y no hizo más comentarios, sólo preguntó si deseaba más café.

—No, gracias —Rukia puso la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Debo irme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna cita urgente?

—Por supuesto que no. Es domingo.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces los domingos? —preguntó mientras se tomaba el café.

—Arreglo el apartamento, hago la comida y llevo a Nicky al par que, si hace buen tiempo —dijo con indiferencia.

—Me parece un buen plan —expresó—. Y puede ser realizado aquí.

—No —repuso Rukia—. Yo... tengo una vida que vivir, y co sas que hacer.

—Me hiciste creer que Nicky era toda tu vida. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó con ironía.

—Y usted me hizo pensar que ya era hora de que reaccionara —repuso cortante—. Y eso pretendo hacer, desde ahora.

—Desearía que fuera tan sencillo como eso. Es evidente por el comportamiento que el niño ha tenido desde que le traje aquí, que necesita un período de adaptación a su nueva situación —hizo una pausa—. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Rukia.

—¿Mi ayuda? Pensé que quería alejar a Nicky de mi lado.

—Sí, eso quería. Pero no contaba con el hecho de que el niño dependiera tanto de ti —contestó con frialdad—. Te has hecho ne cesaria para él.

—Oh, lo siento —respondió la chica irónica—. Ahora compren do que debía haberle abandonado y maltratado, para hacer que las cosas fueran más sencillas para usted. Qué pena no haberlo compren dido antes, no haber sabido que aparecería en nuestras vidas como... como...

—Como un tirano —terminó con voz suave—. O un simio arro gante y presuntuoso.

—Sí —dijo desafiante—. Exactamente.

—Me pregunto, ¿por qué nadie te ha dado una buena paliza, Rukia _mou__?_

—Quizá porque... caigo bien a la mayoría de la gente —expre só, sarcástica.

—Yo creo que en beneficio de Nicky, deberás hacer un esfuerzo para que yo te agrade. ¿Podemos, al menos, estar de acuerdo en que su

bienestar es de suma importancia?

—Sí —accedió suspirando—. Pienso que podemos estar o acuerdo en eso.

—Al fin progresamos —repuso irónico—. ¿Quieres más café?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Y te quedarás hoy... por Nicky.

—Sí—contestó—. Lo haré... por Nicky.

Comieron junto al río, fue una comida muy tradicional a base de sándwiches y fruta de postre. Nicky se comportó muy bien. Le gus taba ser el centro de atracción. Muchas personas de las mesas veci nas los observaban durante la comida, lo cual Rukia suponía que era inevitable. No todos conocían su nombre, pero resultaba eviden te que Ichigo era famoso. Algunos de los comensales le reconocieron, descubrió Rukia, al pasar junto a la barra hacia el aseo.

—Este sitio debe estar comenzando a ser elegante —señaló un hombre gordo, de cabello gris, y añadió—: Ese tipo rico, Ichigo Kurosaki, está en la terraza con una amiguita y uno de sus pocos errores en la vida, al menos, eso parece —y rió con fuerza.

A Rukia le hubiera causado un inmenso placer el haber vacia do su copa sobre el corpulento vientre, pero pasó de largo con ex presión

desdeñosa.

El aseo estaba libre, y se miró con pena en el espejo. Una ami guita... de Ichigo Kurosaki. Era triste. Porque el gusto de Ichigo se dirigía hacia mujeres morenas más rellenitas y no hacia pelinegras demasiado delgadas con vestidos y sandalias corrientes. Y por supuesto, ésa fue la razón por la cual él la rechazó la noche an terior.

Porque eso era lo que la escena del baño había significado... Ichigo fue cruel, al buscar un pretexto para echarle la culpa, cuando en realidad

pudo haberle dicho claramente que no era su tipo y que no la deseaba.

Era un hombre experimentado y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que Rukia sentía hacia él, eso era lo único que Ichigo desea ba, por lo que decidió humillarla.

«Es vergonzoso pensar que necesitó hacerlo», pensó con tristeza. Los sentimientos de la chica fueron demasiado claros. Se había delatado la primera noche, cuando la besó. Debió recordar que él no estaba motivado por la pasión, sino por un cínico deseo de acla rar una situación.

Estaba determinado a hacerla responder, y lo ha bía logrado, pero desde entonces la trataba con una tensa cortesía.

Sacó su lápiz de labios, lo observó, y entonces lo metió de nue vo en su bolso. Era una extraña que intentaba competir en una carre ra que era tan sólo un evento al que había sido invitada.

Salió del hotel por la entrada lateral que conducía al aparcamien to. Al principio, no vio a Ichigo ni a Nicky, pero después aparecieron paseando lentamente, venían de los jardines que conducían al río. El niño iba junto a su tío, de su mano, dando pequeños saltos de exci tación, y cuando

Ichigo miró al chico, sus duras y atractivas facciones se suavizaron con una sonrisa.

Se parecían, reconoció Rukia con dolor al reunirse con ellos en el coche. Era probable que la gente pensara que se trataba de padre e hijo.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó Ichigo—. Nicky de seaba darles pan a los cisnes.

—¿Sabía lo que eran? Hasta ahora, sólo ha visto patos —hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Entonces, ya es hora de que amplíe sus horizontes —afirmó Ichigo, y Rukia se ruborizó ante la crítica que sus palabras im plicaban.

—Sin duda, con un viaje a Grecia —contestó.

El chófer rodeó el coche para abrir la puerta trasera y ayudar a entrar a Nicky. La mano de Ichigo de pronto cogió a Rukia de la mu ñeca, haciéndole daño.

—¿Estás aún dispuesta a discutir conmigo por eso? —preguntó con voz suave.

—No lo sé. Por favor, suélteme... me hace daño.

Él murmuró algo en griego y la soltó, rodeando el coche hacia el otro lado. El viaje de regreso se realizó en silencio.

Cuando el coche pasó por los barrios de la ciudad miró a Ichigo.

—¿Sería demasiada molestia si me dejaran en mi apartamento? Yo... estoy segura de que disfrutará con Nicky, mucho más sin mi presencia.

—Santa Rukia la mártir —dijo en broma—. Aun así, creo que no. Nicky podría necesitarte.

—No lo creo. Ya se ha acostumbrado a usted ahora y...

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando no te ve, te busca y se pone nervioso —comentó con impaciencia—. Puedo distraerle, pero sólo por poco tiempo.

—Normalmente se queda con Tatsuki... la chica que le cuida mientras trabajo.

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Porque sabe que cuando hayas terminado, irás a buscarle.

—Habla como si yo fuera culpable. ¿Qué debí hacer después... después...? —hizo una pausa, suspirando, intentando tranquilizar se—. Las

autoridades me sugirieron que le llevara a una institución dedicada a la adopción de niños, pero yo no quise. Sentí que traicio naría a Byakuya y a Hisana si lo permitía. ¿Me dice ahora que estuve equivocada? ¿Cómo iba a saber que usted le reclamaría después?

—Por supuesto, no lo sabías, pero debiste haberlo imaginado —afirmó—. ¿Nunca te dijo Byakuya que lo que pertenece a mi familia lo

conservamos... para siempre?

—No lo hicieron con él —contestó Rukia con tranquilidad.

Ichigo sonrió con cinismo.

—Con el tiempo, hubiera regresado. Cuando comprendiera que su intento por independizarse le había privado de muchas cosas.

Iba a responder, cuando oyó que Nicky gemía. El niño no podía comprender de lo que hablaban, pero estaba muy nervioso. Rukia, con un suspiro de arrepentimiento, se volvió y miró por la ventani lla, sus ojos estaban cegados por lágrimas de furia, que no quería que se le notaran.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del hotel, se excusó y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó los ojos con agua fría. Era imposible com prender por qué Ichigo aún sentía tanto odio por Byakuya y Hisana. Era obvio que todavía no había olvidado que su hermano se había casado contra la voluntad de su familia, pero estaba segura de que ya no tenía importancia.

Cuando estuvo segura de que una vez más estaba tranquila, vol vió al salón.

Ichigo estaba solo, de pie, junto a la ventana, mirando por ella. Se volvió cuando la oyó entrar.

—¿En dónde está Nicky? —preguntó Rukia.

—Orihime le ha llevado a dar un paseo —le informó con frial dad—. Creo que es mejor que continuemos nuestra discusión en privado.

—No hay nada que discutir —dijo en voz baja—. Yo... no pue do vencerle. No impediré que se lleve a Nicky. Sería un error que intentara privarle de la vida que usted puede ofrecerle. Siempre lo he sabido... pero no deseaba reconocerlo —sintió un nudo en la gar ganta—. ¿Será... amable con él? ¿No le tratará mal por ser hijo de Hisana, y de su hermano?

—Mi niña —dijo lentamente—, ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? —preguntó furioso y Rukia sintió escalofríos.

—¿Qué importancia tiene lo que yo piense? No hará diferente... lo que intenta hacer. ¿Me permitirá escribirle, enviarle regalos de Navidad?

Él dijo algo violento en su idioma, y se acercó a la chica.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, y ella obedeció, porque tenía miedo de que, si dudaba, la forzara a obedecer, y la idea de ser tocada por él nuevamente era insoportable. Pensó que él la abrazaría, y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, pero él permaneció de pie, frente a ella, su ex presión era furiosa.

—Sí, fue mi intención llevarme a Nicky... no tiene sentido ne garlo. Pero aún no comprendía la fuerza de los sentimientos que unen al niño contigo... lo necesaria que eres para él. Sería cruel separaros por completo —hizo una pausa—. Por eso, debemos hacer un trato.

Ella le miró intentando comprender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Se ría posible que él permitiera que Nicky se quedara con ella, ayudán dola a mantenerle?

—Cuando lleve a Nicky a Grecia, tendrás que venir con nosotros.

Rukia, que había estado apoyada en los cojines, se puso de pie con rapidez, dirigiéndole una aterrorizada mirada.

—¡No! —exclamó—. No, no lo haré. ¡Es... imposible!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, como me recordó una vez, tengo mi propia vida, un hogar y mi trabajo.

—Estas cosas, ¿significan más que Nicky? —preguntó con frial dad.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Imaginas que si accedes te dejaré sin hogar y sin empleo?

—Yo... no deseo caridad —dijo Rukia moviendo la cabeza.

—Y yo no la ofrezco —contestó con impaciencia—. Llegaremos a un acuerdo, antes de que te marches...

—Aún no he dicho que haya aceptado ir a ninguna parte.

—Cuando pensaste que quería alejar a Nicky de tu lado, discu tiste. ¡Ahora te digo que puedes acompañarle y no quieres aceptar!

—Dicho así, por supuesto, parece muy simple —respondió Rukia—. Usted toma las decisiones, y yo obedezco sin rechistar. ¿No se le ha ocurrido que quizá no deseo complicar mi vida?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿No dijiste que no era completamente satisfactoria? ¿Acaso tienes todo lo que deseas? —la miró con frialdad—. ¿Bien?

—¿Hay alguien que lo tenga todo? —Rukia se movió nervio sa—. Pero eso no implica que yo quiera... tirar todo por lo que he luchado —suspiró—. Pero no puedo pretender que usted lo compren da. Comparado con la Corporación Kurosaki, mis esfuerzos deben pa recer ridículos. Mas para mí son importantes.

—Más importantes que el bienestar de tu sobrino?

—¡Sabe que no es cierto!

—Entonces, debe haber otra razón —hizo una pausa—. ¿Hay al gún hombre al que no deseas dejar?

—No —contestó, y se maldijo por la rapidez de su respuesta. Esa era una excusa que quizá él habría aceptado.

—Entonces, no comprendo qué problema existe, excepto tu tes tarudez. Viste cómo estaba Nicky anoche. No es bueno que un pe queño esté tan inquieto.

—Y yo no puedo comprender que mi viaje a Grecia con usted, pueda mejorar la situación. ¿No hará que las cosas empeoren cuan do nos

separemos?

—No lo creo —Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta, y la dejó sobre el sofá que había detrás de él—. Llevaré a Nicky a mi hogar, a Corfú. Mi madre vive allí, y su hermana. Podrías quedarte en la isla algún tiem po y, después, cuando el niño se sienta más tranquilo, quizá te gus taría hacer algunos viajes... un crucero por las otras islas, visitar Ate nas. Él se acostumbrará gradualmente al nuevo ambiente, y a tu ausencia.

—Sí—accedió—. Y... ¿cómo me presentará a su familia... como su niñera inglesa? No puedo pensar que sea bien recibida.

—No. Les diré que eres la tía de Nicky. Cualquier otra cosa se ría un insulto.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo desea que me quede? —preguntó con voz baja.

—El que sea necesario, Rukia _mou__. _¿Cuántos días te serán ne cesarios para estar preparada?

—No lo sé. Necesitaré hacerme el pasaporte... —su voz se interrumpió.

—¿Nunca has salido de Inglaterra? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca —reconoció—. Los viajes son muy caros, señor Kurosaki.

—Ichigo. Esta continua formalidad tuya es absurda, y deberá aca barse ahora.

—Sí, señor —murmuró y él se rió.

—¡Serás la invitada más terca que he tenido! Pero te prometo que te gustará Corfú. Tiene una belleza muy especial.

—Eso he oído —dijo—. ¿No es la isla que Shakespeare descri bió en _La tempestad!_

—Eso creo —su sonrisa era irónica—. ¿Aumenta eso su encanto para ti?

—No debe encantarme a mí —contestó enfadada—. Es a Nicky a quien debe convencer.

—Por supuesto —permaneció en silencio durante un momen to—. El niño necesitará ropa, algo más ligero que lo que se usa en Inglaterra en

verano.

—Sí —dijo— No le llevaré con harapos.

—Rukia _mou, _si nunca te pegaron de pequeña, ¡estoy dispues to a hacerlo ahora!

—Lo siento. Le compraré lo que necesite —se disculpó.

—Sí, hazlo. Le diré al señor Ishida que te dé dinero.

—Yo puedo pagar... —entonces se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como usted quiera.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Otro milagro? —hizo una pausa—. Ishida te ayudará en todo lo que necesites. Acude a él

con cualquier problema que tengas. ¿Comprendes?

Ella le miró interrogante, y él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no estaré aquí. Te agradará saber que me voy a Atenas mañana. Pero intentaré estar en Corfú a tiempo para recibirlos.

—Sí —dijo—. Será importante que Nicky le encuentre allí.

—Por supuesto —aseguró sonriendo.

El teléfono sonó con insistencia y él se puso de pie para cogerlo.

—¿Sí? —respondió, mas al reconocer la voz sonrió—. Kougla _mou__, _¡qué alegría oírte! No, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado! ¿Cómo

podría hacerlo? —sonrió aún más al añadir—: Me halagas, preciosa. Como dices... hasta esta noche.

Rukia oyó con dolor el tono cariñoso de su voz. ¿Sería Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck , se preguntaba enfadada, o alguien más? «Mientras otros hombres tienen una agenda con los nombres de sus amigas ¡es posi ble que Ichigo Kurosaki tenga una computadora!», pensó enfadada.

Miró hacia arriba, él la observaba, parecía divertido, como si es tuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Sintió que se ponía colorada, y ha bló con rapidez:

—¿Tardará mucho tiempo Orihime? Debo llevar a Nicky a casa. Él duerme la siesta por la tarde, estará cansado y molesto.

—Podría descansar aquí —sugirió con suavidad.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —contestó negando con la ca beza—. Tiene otros planes y le estorbaremos.

—Mis otros planes, son para mucho después —dijo—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por marcharte, Rukia _mou?_

—No es cierto —su negativa parecía débil, incluso a sus oídos.

—No habrá un lugar a dónde huir en Corfú —sus oscuros ojos brillaban con malicia—. Es una isla mucho más pequeña que ésta.

—Sí, lo sé. Está determinado a hacer que esta situación sea di fícil para mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Sólo te estoy preparando, pequeña, porque la vida en la isla no será fácil para ninguno de nosotros. Ni mi madre ni mi tía, per donarán a

Byakuya por su matrimonio. No esperes oír el nombre de tu hermana, Rukia _mou__, _y con respecto a ti, me temo que debo an ticiparte

resentimiento... quizá hostilidad. ¿Estás preparada para su frir todo esto por Nicky?

«No, por ti», pensó. «Porque, aunque sea una locura reconocer lo, me enfrentaría a un pozo lleno de serpientes, si eso me permitie ra verte de nuevo».

—Sí... por Nicky —respondió con voz suave.

**_._._._._._**

Uyy uy, cada vez más intenso! xD Este Ichi, cada vez mas malo! xD Y, como él dice, allá en Corfú no habrá salida, o si?

Bien, como regalo porque salí de clases, mañana actualizaré el siguiente capi, les parece? :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

Cuidense!

**Yare (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa! Cómo estan? Siii sii, se que dije que iba a subirlo ayer, pero de verdad no pude! ¡Lo siento muchísimoo! No quiero poner excusas, pero mi hermana ayer se tenía que inscribir en la Uni y no dejó que nadie tocara la compu, se los juro! Pero bueno... no digo más nada, porque me hundo... u.u**

**Bien, con respecto al capi, ya Rukia llega al lugar donde le pasarán mil y un cosas! Pero buehh, todo tiene que terminar bien, verdad? ;) **

**Los agradecimientos lo haré en el siguiente capi, ok?**

**¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras el avión volaba sobre el canal, preparándose para aterrizar, Rukia se agarró al brazo del asiento con fuerza. Nicky lloriqueaba junto a ella. La chica le abrazó, intentando tranquilizarle, deseando que hubiera alguien que hiciera lo mismo con ella.

No podía recurrir a Ishida para eso, a pesar de ha ber sido muy amable y de gran ayuda durante las últimas semanas. La chica siempre esperó algún obstáculo insuperable para que Nicky y ella se quedaran en Londres, pero cada pequeña dificultad fue arre glada, casi antes de que

Rukia se diera cuenta. El señor Ishida había sido precavido al principio, quizá temiendo una repetición de la primera entrevista, pero poco a poco su actitud se suavizó, y era evidente que consideraba encantador a Nicky.

Nicky se había portado muy bien durante el viaje. Sólo lloró cuando el avión despegó y al aterrizar, debido al dolor de oídos quesintió. Rukia encontró esa experiencia bastante desagradable, pero tuvo que ocultarlo delante de Nicky.

«Aunque, por supuesto, el viaje es lo de menos, en compara ción con lo que me espera cuando llegue», pensó con tristeza. El se ñor Ishida, en los últimos días, le había hablado de la clase de problemas que Rukia podría encontrar. Sin embargo, ella supuso que tendría más problemas de los que él le había comentado.

Se sentía como si estuviera en la jaula de los leones, sin látigo para defenderse.

Muchas personas contraen matrimonio con otras que a sus pa dres no les parece bien, pero a pesar de ello intentan comprenderlo, sin reaccionar con la clase de intolerancia que la familia Kurosaki de mostró hacia Byakuya y Hisana.

En una ocasión, intentó hablar de ese tema con el señor Ishida.

—¿Pero, si piensan así, por qué desean a Nicky con tanta vehemencia?

El señor Ishida recogió algunos papeles de su escritorio y murmuró algo sobre un heredero varón.

—Qué lástima que no fuera una niña —los ojos de Rukia bri llaron—. ¡Entonces nos habrían dejado en paz!

El avión descendió y, a pesar de las advertencias de permanecer sentados hasta que éste se detuviera por completo, la gente comenzó a moverse, preparándose para salir del avión.

Rukia buscó en su bolso las gafas de sol.

Cuando el avión abrió sus puertas, los pasajeros se dirigieron ha cia los edificios de llegadas internacionales. Nicky insistió en ir an dando, dando pequeños saltos de excitación. Rukia tuvo que impe dir que el niño corriera, y él se movió enfadado diciendo:

—Tío Ichigo —mientras la miraba con expresión de reproche.

Deseaba que no se sintiera desilusionado. Sabía que el señor Ishida los había acompañado para suavizar su llegada, en caso de que Ichigo

estuviera demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos de negocios en alguna otra parte. El día anterior a su marcha, él había hablado con preocupación sobre los problemas que tenía en Nueva York y en Río de Janeiro.

Entraron en el edificio para recoger las maletas.

Rukia se alegró de que Tatsuki la hubiera convencido para que gastara sus ahorros en comprar unas maletas y ropa. Al menos, no llegaba como una pariente pobre.

El traje que se puso para el viaje era uno de los que más le gus taban, una falda de color beige y una blusa sin mangas que hacía juego.

Oyó que el señor Ishida saludaba a alguien, y se volvió len tamente; su corazón latía con fuerza cuando descubrió al hombre que conducía el coche de Ichigo en Londres. El chófer cogió sus maletas, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

Nicky corrió delante, con el señor Ishida, pero Rukia se quedó detrás, temerosa de lo que podía ocurrir. Intentaba convencerse de que era normal que un coche los estuviese esperando, pero eso no significaba que Ichigo estuviera allí.

Pero él sí había ido a esperarlos. Le vio en seguida, entre la mul titud de personas que hablaba y se movía. Llevaba gafas oscuras, por lo que no podía ver su expresión, pero no ignoró a Nicky. El niño gritaba y corría con rapidez hacia el hombre que le esperaba junto al coche. Ichigo se inclinó, levantándole a la vez que le lanzaba por el aire, mientras Nicky gritaba de alegría.

Rukia sentía que sus pies eran de plomo. Observó que el señor Ishida los alcanzaba, se daban la mano. Su mano estaba húme da, fría, y la frotó sobre la falda cuando se acercó a ellos.

—Bienvenida a Corfú, Rukia. ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí, gracias —respondió con voz suave.

—Espero que el resto de él sea igualmente agradable. Debemos cruzar la isla para llegar a mi casa.

Rukia se sentó en la parte posterior del coche, con Ichigo y con Nicky, el señor Ishida se sentó con el conductor. Era el tipo de vehículo que él utilizó en Londres, aunque de aspecto un poco más deportivo. Rukia intentó relajarse, estaba entumecida debido a las horas que había estado sentada en el avión. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Ichigo la estaba observando, miraba sus senos. Avergonzada, se incorporó, casi con violencia, y al hacerlo tiró de la falda que le quedaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Ichigo no hizo ningún co mentario, pero sonrió con sarcasmo antes de prestarle su atención a Nicky, quien le bombardeaba con preguntas y comentarios no siem pre comprensibles.

Rukia miró por la ventanilla, intentando tranquilizarse. Enton ces gradualmente pudo irse relajando. Empezó a comprender por qué algunas de las chicas con quienes trabajaba, ahorraban durante todo el año para tener algunas semanas de vacaciones.

Todo lo que veía le parecía maravilloso.

Sintiendo una suave presión en su pierna, miró hacia abajo, y vio que Nicky se estaba durmiendo, y con cariño le cogió en brazos. Esperaba que se durmiera, en caso de que el viaje en coche fuera tan largo como ella sospechaba. No quería que su llegada a la casa de los Kurosaki, se viera marcada por el enfado que le provocaba el cansancio.

El coche empezó a ir más deprisa. Cruzaron campos de olivos. La carretera se hizo más empinada, además tenía muchas curvas.

—Relájate, Stavros conoce el camino muy bien —afirmó Ichigo con seguridad.

—Bien, espero que cualquier persona que venga en el otro sen tido, lo conozca también —dijo tensa.

—Concéntrate en lo que ves... —aconsejó con sarcasmo.

Valía la pena aceptar su consejo. Las montañas eran grises y marrones y contrastaban con el azul del cielo. Entre los árboles, vio algunas casas con terrenos de cultivo. El paisaje era magnífico.

—... Y no en lo que ven los turistas —concluyó Rukia casi para sí.

—Oh, ellos vienen hasta aquí —contestó Ichigo—. Pero sólo lo ha cen para ir a Paleo. Ésta es una de las rutas —vio su expresión in terrogante,

y explicó: Paleocastritsa es un lugar turístico muy bo nito. Hay allí un monasterio, que es visitado por sus famosos íconos.

—¿Está cerca de tu casa?

—No, yo vivo en la costa, una zona más segura —añadió, irónico.

—Naturalmente —repuso con la misma ironía—. ¿También tie nes una playa propia?

—Sí, pero... no es muy grande —hizo una pausa—. El descenso hacia ella por los jardines es muy inclinado. Nicky no debe bajar allí solo, y ya he dado órdenes de colocar una reja en la parte más alta, que deberá estar cerrada todo el tiempo.

—¿Eso significa que nunca podrá ir a la playa? —preguntó Rukia con cierto descontento.

—Por supuesto que podrá, si va bien acompañado, y la misma regla se aplica a la piscina —le dirigió una mirada divertida—. ¿Sa bes nadar?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Lo suficiente para enseñar a Nicky?

—Eso creo —aceptó—. Pensaba llevarle a unos cursillos de na tación, pero no me ha dado tiempo.

—Ya no tendrás que hacerlo —murmuró.

El coche disminuyó la velocidad y se desvió por una carretera que le pareció a Rukia demasiado estrecha para permitir el paso del vehículo. A los lados había naranjos, y olivos. Frente a ella, pudo ver el brillo del mar, y contuvo el aliento. No importaban los pro blemas que tuviera al llegar a casa de los Kurosaki, nada podía ocultar la belleza de la isla.

El paisaje también comenzó a cambiar, ya no había campos de cultivo, sino campos agrestes y cuando el coche comenzó a descen der por el sinuoso camino, Rukia vio que el sol brillaba con inten sidad sobre la verde hierba, era un precioso jardín, adornado con ro sas y otras muchas

flores.

La casa, en sí misma, fue una sorpresa... no era un palacio como había imaginado, sino un edificio bajo muy grande, sus blancas y bri llantes paredes estaban cubiertas por enredaderas que también cu brían las rejas de hierro forjado de los balcones del primer piso. Fren te a las enormes puertas dobles, había una fuente... una ninfa de pie dra sonreía misteriosa, dejando que el agua cayera como una inter minable cascada desde la concha que sujetaba entre sus manos.

«Qué bonito», pensó, e intentó ignorar el miedo que la asaltó ante la idea de lo que podría estarla esperando detrás de aquellas blancas paredes.

Se volvió para coger a Nicky, pero descubrió que Ichigo se había adelantado. Ya tenía al niño dormido en brazos, y le sonreía cuando el chico abrió los ojos, y miró alrededor.

Las puertas se abrieron, y apareció Orihime, radiante de fe licidad.

—¡Ah, _pedhi__mou!_— Ichigo dejó a Nicky en el suelo, y él corrió hacia la mujer, riendo al reconocerla.

Rukia intentó reprimir el dolor de los celos. Trató de conven cerse de que eso era lo mejor, y de que cuanto más deprisa se adap tara Nicky a su

nuevo ambiente, más pronto podría ella continuar con su vida.

¿Pero qué vida? Sus proyectos parecían muy áridos. El señor Ishida había hablado de un trabajo en la Corporación Kurosaki, pero eso era lo último que deseaba. Su única esperanza era apartarse del alcance de Ichigo tan pronto como fuera posible.

Casi se sorprendió cuando Ichigo la cogió del brazo, forzándola a avanzar hacia la puerta.

En el interior de la casa la temperatura era muy agradable de bido al aire acondicionado. «Pero la decoración también hace mu cho», pensó al pisar el suelo de frío mármol y mirar los cuadros pin tados al óleo.

Había más puertas delante de ella, y también se abrían. De pron to, se detuvo conteniendo el aliento, Nicky se separó de Orihime y corrió a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano. Ella se la apretó, tranquili zándole, mientras continuaban andando.

Entraron en una habitación muy grande, en el centro de ella ha bía dos figuras esperando. Las dos, la señora Kurosaki y su hermana, vestían de negro, como muchas mujeres campesinas que había visto desde el coche cuando iban hacia la casa pero sus trajes negros eran más elegantes, además estas mujeres llevaban joyas. Dos hostiles y enemistosos rostros se volvieron hacia ella.

La chica sintió que los dedos de Ichigo le apretaban el brazo. Él habló con tono frío y tranquilizador.

—Mamá... tía Harribel, quiero presentaros a _thespinis _Kuchiki, que nos ha traído a Nicky, desde Inglaterra.

La señora Kurosaki esbozó una sonrisa. Pero su hermana no es taba preparada ni siquiera para eso. Observaba a Rukia con furia, y dijo algo en griego.

La voz de Ichigo se volvió más dulce que nunca.

—Quizá debiéramos recordar que Rukia no habla nuestra len gua, por lo tanto, sólo hablaremos en inglés cuando ella esté presente.

La señora Kurosaki contestó en inglés.

—Bienvenida a casa, _thespinis _—hizo que pareciera un insulto, pero cuando miró a Nicky, su expresión se suavizó de manera per ceptible, y

Rukia creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

El niño retrocedió, apoyándose en Rukia. Las mujeres vesti das de negro no le agradaban. Rukia intentó dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Harribel habló por fin.

—Así que éste es el hijo de Byakuya — Nicky comenzó a llorar, y las dos mujeres le miraron sorprendidas.

Orihime avanzó.

—El pequeño está muy cansado. ¡Ese largo viaje en avión le ha agotado!

Cogió a Nicky y le abrazó.

—Será mejor que vaya a su habitación —dijo la señora Kurosaki—. Usted también... _thespinis _Kuchiki. Ha tenido un viaje ago tador. Ichigo, has

tenido varias llamadas telefónicas; una de Atenas, otra de París. Quizá sea mejor que te comuniques con ellos.

Rukia se despidió.

—_Thespinis, _yo me llevaré al pequeño —expresó Orihime—. No sé qué habitación le han asignado a usted, Androula la acompañará.

Se dirigió hacia la mujer mayor que acababa de entrar, también vestida de negro, pero con un delantal blanco que denotaba su cate goría inferior.

Androula le pidió a Rukia que la siguiera.

—Por favor, _thespinis._

La escalera era de mármol, con una barandilla de hierro forja do. Los tacones de Rukia hacían mucho ruido al subirla. Le sonrió a Androula, quien tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

—Ésta es su habitación, _thespinis _—afirmó—. Su equipaje le será traído más tarde —se alejó con rapidez, dejando sola a Rukia, que observaba con sorpresa su nuevo dormitorio.

Durante un momento, pensó que Androula se había confundido y la había metido en una habitación dedicada a guardar trastos y no en un dormitorio, pero una segunda mirada reveló que sí era un dor mitorio. También descubrió con indignación, una ventana muy pe queña, casi a la altura del techo; era evidente que deliberadamente no habían instalado el sistema de aire acondicionado en esa habita ción, a pesar de que era un verdadero horno.

Si no hubiese estado tan furiosa, hubiera llorado.

Se sentó abatida sobre la cama. Suponía que la habitación era como la de la servidumbre, o quizá fuera un gabinete, ya que vio que la cama se encontraba colocada enfrente de una puerta que conducía a otra habitación. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave, y no vio la llave por ninguna parte. Oyó la voz de Nicky y la alegre risa de Orihime, respondiendo, y pensó que estaba junto a la habi tación que pertenecía a los niños.

Intentó convencerse de que ése era el dormitorio que ellos con sideraban habría elegido, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de ha cerlo... el más cercano al de Nicky, pero no lo logró. Si esa habita ción hubiera estado situada en el otro extremo de la casa, se la habrían asignado, ya que pretendían que fuera un insulto, para demos trarle que no era deseada allí.

Se preguntaba si debía protestar, bajar por la escalera corriendo con furia, y decir que se volvía a Inglaterra en el siguiente vuelo. Negó con la cabeza, estaba allí por Nicky, no por ella, y debía acep tar cualquier tratamiento que recibiera, sin protestar, debido a que al menos, sabía que no sería permanente. Ese insulto haría que fue ra más sencillo marcharse cuando llegara el momento.

Decidió ir a la habitación de al lado para ver a Nicky, pero al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con sus maletas. Las habían dejado allí sin previo aviso.

Intentó sonreír a! entrar en la otra habitación. Nicky, en pija ma, estaba sentado en una mesa pequeña, junto a la ventana, toman do un yogurt, mientras Orhime le miraba con cariño.

—_Yasso__, _Nicky —Rukia se puso de rodillas junto a él y le besó.

—¡Ah! —Orihime parecía encantada—. ¿Está aprendiendo nuestro idioma, _thespinis?_

—Algunas palabras, Orihime, de un libro que me compré en Londres —señaló Rukia sonriendo.

Al menos la habitación de Nicky tenía un tamaño adecuado, y era fresca. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul claro. Habían puesto unas rejas de seguridad en las ventanas que daban al balcón.

Mientras el niño continuaba comiendo, Orihime le enseñó la ha bitación. Había un baño, que imaginó debería compartir con él.

A pesar del cansancio, Nicky quería jugar antes de dormir. Se apartó de Orihime extendiendo los brazos hacia su tía, le dijo que quería que le

contara un cuento. Ella así lo hizo y él se durmió.

Al apartarse de la cama, Orihime dijo:

—Ah, _thespinis, _es usted tan buena con él. Tan buena como su propia madre, que Dios la tenga en su gloria —añadió haciendo la señal de la cruz.

Rukia sintió deseos de llorar. Era la primera vez que oía que alguien se refería a Hisana con cariño, alguien relacionado con la fa milia

Kurosaki.

—Me quedaré con él un rato.

—No, _kyria_—Orihime le enseñó con orgullo el intercomunicador de la pared, que transmitía el más leve gemido de Nicky a su ha bitación—. Es hora de cenar. Están esperándola abajo.

Al salir de la habitación, Rukia vio que Ichigo la estaba espe rando. Él se había puesto un traje muy elegante y frunció el ceño al verla.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó—. La cena ha sido re trasada por ti. ¿No te dijo Androula la hora de la cena?

Sus ojos la observaron, viendo su desaliñada apariencia, y Rukia suspiró.

—Quizá comprendí mal. ¿Debo cambiarme? Yo... estaba acos tando a Nicky.

—Le corresponde a Orihime hacer eso. Después de todo, es tu primera noche entre nosotros. No debes hacer que el niño dependa tanto de ti

—dijo enfadado.

—Lo siento. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba de mí. Si debo dejar a Nicky con Orihime, entonces no tiene sentido que yo esté aquí. ¿Quiere que me marche?

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño sorprendido.

—Aunque no lo creas, Rukia, pensaba en ti. Quizá me he ex presado mal. He llegado esta mañana, y aún no me he podido adap tar al nuevo horario. ¿Ya se ha dormido Nicky?

—Sí. Su... habitación es muy bonita. Supongo que su madre...

—No —irrumpió con una sonrisa—. Yo soy el autor. ¿Te sorprende?

—Un poco —aceptó.

—Pensaste quizá que sólo deseaba ganar. Que una vez que tu viera la tutela de Nicky, perdería interés en él —negó con la cabe za—. ¡Qué

poco me conoces! '

—Estoy segura de que será feliz aquí. Es mejor que me arregle un poco antes de cenar —intentó sonreír.

—Baja tan pronto como puedas —le pidió él de manera brusca.

Le vio irse, preguntándose si él habría diseñado su habitación, al igual que la de Nicky. ¿Sería esa la forma de demostrarle que no formaba parte de sus planes?

Rukia suspiró abatida, y volvió a su habitación para coger su bolsa de aseo.

No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa para la cena, sólo se lavó la cara, se cepilló el pelo y se pintó los ojos y los labios.

Androula la estaba esperando en el pasillo. Cuando Rukia bajó por la escalera, le hizo un gesto, indicando la misma habitación a la que fue conducida a su llegada.

Su entrada interrumpió una acalorada conversación en griego, la cual cambió con rapidez tan pronto como ella apareció por la puerta.

Ichigo tenía una copa en la mano.

—Buenas noches, Rukia. ¿Quieres beber algo antes de cenar?

Le habría encantado tomar una copa, para armarse de valor, pero ninguna de las damas estaban bebiendo, por lo que ella se negó con cortesía.

—Siento haberla hecho esperar —se excusó mirando a la señora Kurosaki.

Ésta la miró con desprecio, y su hermana se encogió de hom bros, intentando hacer aparente que eso era algo que esperaban.

La cena fue servida y Rukia cenó con más apetito del que es peraba en aquellas circunstancias. Excepto por algunas frases que Ichigo dijo y a las que ella respondió con brevedad, la cena transcurrió en silencio.

El ambiente tampoco se suavizó cuando fueron a otra habitación a tomar café. La señora Kurosaki y su hermana sacaron sus finos tra bajos de bordado, y compartieron un sofá, cosiendo y charlando en voz baja. Ichigo fue llamado por teléfono una vez más, por lo que tan pronto como terminó su café, la chica se puso de pie y se despidió de las dos damas, quienes respondieron con un rígido asentimiento de cabeza, dejando que la chica saliera de la habitación.

—¿Adonde vas?

Rukia se detuvo en la escalera y miró hacia abajo. Ichigo estaba en el pasillo.

—A mi habitación —contestó—. Estoy muy cansada.

—Eso veo —parecía escéptico, y ella se ruborizó.

—¿Quizá... sería mejor que a partir de hoy comiera con Nicky?

—No, no lo sería —dijo con frialdad—. Pero, si estabas dema siado cansada para bajar esta noche, y hubieras preferido que te sir vieran la

cena en tu habitación, entonces debiste decirlo.

—Así lo haré en el futuro. Buenas noches, señor Kurosaki.

—Rukia _mou_—dijo con voz suave—, ¿qué debo hacer para lo grar que me llames por mi nombre? Quiero recordarte una vez más, que eres mi invitada.

«Una extraña clase de invitada», pensó Rukia; «alojada en una minúscula habitación, y virtualmente ignorada por todos, desde el ama de llaves hasta la dueña de la casa».

—Gracias, no lo olvidaré —respondió la chica sin sonreír.

Antes de que la chica pudiera moverse, él cogió su mano y la besó.

—Buenas noches, pequeña. Que duermas bien.

Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la habitación que ella acababa de abandonar. Rukia se quedó donde estaba.

Siguió subiendo por la escalera con tristeza, no sabía si llorar o reír.

Le había deseado que durmiera bien, cuando al mismo tiempo le había garantizado una noche de insomnio. Hizo una pausa y se lle vó la mano que él le había besado a los labios. Entonces subió corriendo por la escalera hacia la soledad de su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mi gente! Qué tal? Cómo la han pasado? espero que bien hehehe! Bueno, aquí otro capi de esta historia que, como ya saben, no es mía sino de la gran escritora **Sara Craven **:)

Y bueno, trataré de actualizar cada semana o cada cuatro días, si? ;) Todo depende de ustedes!

**Disclaimer **(que casi siempre se me olvida xD)**:** Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo los pido prestados un ratito para ésta locura y muchas otras ^^

¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 6**

No podía dormirse, pero no era el pensar en Ichigo lo que la mantenía despierta. Se puso de pie sobre la cama, y logró abrir la ventana, pero aún así, hacía un calor insoportable en la pequeña habitación. Se dirigió en silencio al dormitorio de Nicky y vio que estaba dormido antes de utilizar el cuarto de baño para ducharse y ponerse el camisón.

Ya en su habitación, quitó la sábana de arriba y la dobló con cuidado antes de acostarse, pero estaba incómoda, casi no podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba mojado de sudor. Pensó llevar su colchón a la habitación de Nicky, pero, al final decidió no hacerlo. Orihime podría ir a ver al niño durante la noche, y si la encontraba allí, en el suelo, eso sólo produciría malos entendidos.

Durante casi dos horas intentó dormirse, incluso, probó el remedio de los que padecen de insomnio... usar las horas en vela para escribir a Tatsuki una carta. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? «Estoy aquí. Nadie es agradable y me han metido en un cuartucho indecente».

Decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta que tuviera algo mejor que contar.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se cruzó de piernas, mirando hacia la ventana, pensando con tristeza en el curso de yoga en el que una vez pretendió matricularse. Hubiera sido agradable ser capaz de encon trar algún _mantra _que pudiera elevarla a un estado en que no sintiera calor, malestar e incapacidad de dormir a pesar de sentirse tan cansada.

Al cabo de un rato puso los pies en el suelo. Debía respirar aire fresco, o se ahogaría. Cogió la bata que hacía juego con su camisón, y se la echó por los hombros.

La villa estaba en silencio. «Nadie, aparte de mí debe estar levantado, lo cual es lo mejor», pensó, al bajar la escalera. Abrió la puerta que conducía al gran salón. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación.

Rukia fue a la terraza y se quedó de pie, respirando aliviada. Era difícil creer que aquel aire fresco fuera el mismo que entraba por su ventana.

Bajó lentamente los escalones del jardín y siguió por el camino asfaltado. En alguna parte, muy cerca de ella, se oía el murmullo del agua. Fue hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido.

Era una piscina frente a la cual se elevaba un edificio de un piso, con techo de tejas y cuyas ventanas estaban cerradas. «Serán vestuarios», se dijo, antes de pensar que, en una noche tan silenciosa, no había motivo para que se oyera ese ruido. A menos, por supuesto, que hubiera alguien en la piscina...

Descubrió, casi con incredulidad, la fuerte figura que se deslizaba sobre el agua. También vio otras cosas: ropa colocada con descuido sobre una de las sillas de la piscina, y una botella con varias copas sobre la mesa.

Iba a volver a la casa cuando Ichigo salió de la piscina.

Rukia se quedó helada. Él se dirigió hacia la mesa, llenó una copa, cogió una toalla y empezó a secarse.

«Tiene un cuerpo magnífico», pensó abatida. No se imaginaba que estuviera completamente desnudo; era probable que él no esperara que hubiera alguien allí.

La chica se volvió intentando alejarse, pero se detuvo al oír su fría voz.

—¿No me acompañas? El agua está maravillosa, y el coñac es francés.

Conteniendo la respiración, se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Se había tapado con una toalla y la observaba con expresión divertida.

—Yo... no esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí —respondió ruborizada.

—Yo tampoco —contestó con tranquilidad-—. Por un momento pensé que estabas dormida. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido respirar aire fresco... no podía dormir. Y los jardines parecían tan bonitos con la luz de la luna...

—Hace un rato comentaste que estabas muy cansada —intervi no con suavidad—. ¿Qué te ha mantenido despierta?

Ella se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada al calor... y como mi dormitorio tiene una ventana tan pequeña...

Él bebió un poco de coñac, observándola detenidamente.

-—Todas las habitaciones tienen aire acondicionado. ¿O es eso algo más que no sabes cómo funciona? —su sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido—. Si lo han desconectado, llama a Androula, o a cualquier otra criada. Es halagador que una vez más te dirijas a mí con tus problemas.

—No me he dirigido a usted. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que estuviera aquí, ni en cualquier otra parte, excepto en su propia habitación. Creí que estaba cansado —añadió.

—Así era. Sin embargo, quise venir a tomar una copa aquí, pero me quedé dormido. Cuando me desperté, decidí nadar antes de volver a la casa —le dirigió una sonrisa cínica—. Si hubiese sabido que tendría una compañera tan encantadora, hubiera esperado, Rukia _mou__, _y habríamos nadado juntos.

Ella se daba cuenta de que era una trampa. Intentó hablar con tranquilidad.

—Quiero que sepa que no pretendía meterme en lo que no me llaman. Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

—Tómate antes una copa conmigo —le sirvió una copa, y se la ofreció.

Rukia cruzó la breve distancia que la separaba de él y cogió la copa. Ichigo elevó la suya en silencioso brindis, mientras la miraba divertido.

—Esta escena me parece familiar —dijo—. ¿Estás segura de que no has pedido prestado esta... —su mano tocó con suavidad un pliegue de su bata—, a Orihime?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —el rubor de Rukia aumentaba a cada segundo. Agarró con fuerza la copa, e inclinó la cabeza para tomar un sorbo de coñac.

—¡Despacio! —Ichigo le quitó la copa de su mano, y la puso sobre la mesa—. El coñac debe ser tratado con más respeto, especialmente cuando no se está acostumbrado a él.

Rukia se sintió molesta. Deseaba tener la desenvoltura necesaria para beber bajo la luna con un hombre casi desnudo, pero era imposible hacerlo. Todo eso estaba fuera de su alcance; y ella estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

—Tiene usted una casa muy bonita —se aventuró a decir.

—Me alegro de que te agrade. Quizá tu estancia aquí no sea tan terrible, después de todo.

—Tal vez no —respondió desviando su mirada—. Creo que me iré ahora a mi habitación.

—¿Ya tienes suficiente aire... suficiente coñac, o sólo suficiente de mí? Rukia _mou_¿qué es?

—Un poco de todo —contestó enfadada, e intentó volverse, pero él la detuvo.

—Eres una cobarde. Intentas hacerme creer que eres bastante madura para cuidar de mi sobrino, pero en realidad, sólo eres una chiquilla asustada.

—Si ése es el caso, por favor déjeme volver a mi cuna.

—Después —su tono de voz no se alteró—. Cuando hayas aprendido a tener menos miedo —ríe dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Por favor... no —ya era demasiado tarde.

Él la besó apasionadamente. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, incapaz de controlarse. Ichigo la hizo estremecerse al sentir el contacto de su piel.

Los labios femeninos se abrieron, sin poderlo evitar.

El apartó bruscamente sus labios, murmurando algo con voz ronca en su propio idioma. Después, le desabrochó la bata y le besó los hombros.

Rukia suspiró cuando sintió la caricia de sus labios. Luego él le acarició la cintura.

La garganta de Rukia estaba seca y todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, por la excitación. Los labios de Ichigo la hacían temblar de placer. Se entregó por completo a la necesidad que se había despertado en ella. El la besó de nuevo y la levantó para llevarla a un sillón cercano.

Él estaba acostado a su lado, acariciándola y quitándole el camisón.

De repente, le entró miedo. Había ido demasiado lejos.

—¡No! —exclamó apartando la mano de Ichigo de sus piernas.

—No seas tonta. Sabías, al venir aquí, esta noche, lo que buscabas, ¿por qué finges?

—Ya te he dicho por qué he venido aquí. Por favor, suéltame — añadió tensa—. ¡Por favor... Ichigo!

—Bien... al fin me llamas por mi nombre. Me preguntaba qué sería necesario hacer para lograrlo, y ahora lo sé. Pero quizá no quiera soltarte. ¿Qué harás?

—Yo... no lo sé. Lo siento —se disculpó Rukia moviendo la cabeza con desesperación.

—¿Por qué? No ha sucedido nada —su tono era irónico, se apartó de ella y se sentó—. ¿O es por eso por lo que sientes?

Rukia se abrochó la bata.

—Sabes lo que he querido decir —murmuró.

—Sí —accedió con tristeza—. Lo sé. Déjame darte un buen consejo, Rukia _mou__. _No provoques situaciones que no puedes controlar.

—No he hecho eso —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba con furia—. Aunque no lo creas, no te seguí hasta aquí. Salí a dar un paseo porque no podía dormir y...

—¿Y piensas que alguno de nosotros podrá dormir ahora? —pre guntó y ella se ruborizó.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo también lo creo... antes de que olvide de nuevo por qué te traje aquí —había algo más que desdén en su voz. Se ajustó la toalla y entonces hizo un gesto para que Rukia le siguiera.

—Sé volver sola —protestó la chica.

—No lo dudo, pero resulta que yo también he respirado ya el suficiente aire fresco —contestó divertido.

—Has olvidado tu ropa —señaló con suavidad.

—No —rió—. Duermo como nado, mi pequeña inglesa.

Estaba segura de que eran las únicas personas despiertas, pero aun así, tenía la sospecha de que alguien los estaba observando desde detrás de las ventanas. Entraron de nuevo en la casa, y Rukia se detuvo cuando Ichigo cerró las puertas.

—Bien... buenas noches —dijo avergonzada.

—No te despidas todavía —intervino—. ¿No prefieres que te enseñe cómo funciona el aire acondicionado, o pretendes pasar el resto de la noche saliendo a pasear por el jardín?

Rukia se quedó pensativa. Lo último que deseaba era que Ichigo entrara en su habitación con cualquier pretexto. Pero, por otra parte, no podía decirle que el calor ya no le molestaba, después de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Gracias —repuso con seriedad.

El la siguió hasta su habitación.

Al pasar por el dormitorio de Nicky, Ichigo la cogió del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Has olvidado cuál es tu dormitorio? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No —-Rukia negó con la cabeza—. Mi habitación es la siguiente.

—¿La siguiente? —repitió desconcertado—. Pero eso es sólo... —se interrumpió cuando Rukia abrió la puerta, y pasó a su lado. Él se quedó de pie, mirando a su alrededor con un extraño gesto de desconcierto.

—¿Quién te dijo que dormirías aquí? —le preguntó.

—Es la habitación que está junto a la de Nicky. Es a la que me trajeron.

—Entonces, debo disculparme. Esto no es, como podrás comprender, una habitación de huéspedes. Ahora comprendo por qué no podías dormir... ni respirar —hizo una pausa y añadió enfadado—. Deben haber entendido mal mis indicaciones. Si me acompañas, haré que te den una habitación que tenga mayor comodidad.

—Oh, no —retrocedió—. Está bien, de verdad. No me importa...

—Pero a mí sí —dijo Ichigo decidido—. Ten la gentileza de seguirme.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin molestarse en confirmar si ella le seguía o no. Por un momento, Rukia, dudó, pero después, cogió su bolsa de aseo y fue detrás de él.

—Yo... no deseo estar demasiado lejos de Nicky.

—No podremos evitarlo esta noche —dijo—:. Mañana, te darán otra habitación.

La habitación a la que la condujo estaba en el otro extremo de la casa, y no podía ser más diferente de la que acababa de abandonar. Era enorme y había una gran cama. La colcha estaba doblada a un lado. Ésta hacía juego con las cortinas. Unas lujosas alfombras cubrían el suelo.

El cabecero de la cama era de madera y parecía muy antiguo. En la pared de la cabecera, había numerosos interruptores que servían para conectar el aire acondicionado, las luces, e incluso para llamar a los criados.

—Cuando quieras desayunar, por la mañana, utiliza la campanilla —le dijo Ichigo—. Espero que estés cómoda.

—Estoy segura de ello —repuso Rukia con cierta timidez—. Gracias, Ichigo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Sólo siento que hayas tenido una impresión tan pobre de nuestra hospitalidad. No ocurrirán más errores —añadió con furia, y se dio cuenta de que no sólo se refería a la habitación que le habían asignado.

Se despidió con rapidez y cerró la puerta. Rukia se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentando entender todo lo sucedido.

Aún temblaba por los efectos de aquel encuentro junto a la piscina, su cuerpo deseaba una consumación que no podía ser llevada a cabo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar el recuerdo de los cálidos besos de Ichigo.

Ichigo había hablado de errores... él pensaba que ella le había seguido deliberadamente a la piscina, pero... ¿podría echarle la culpa por aprovecharse de la situación? ¿Fueron tan débiles sus negativas...? ¿y qué hizo ella para convencerle de que estaba equivocado?

«Nada», pensó con tristeza. Por el contrario, se entregó con pasión a sus brazos... y eso era lo que él siempre recordaría: la vergonzosa verdad de su rendición.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, pensó que aún estaba soñando y que si cerraba de nuevo los ojos y los volvía a abrir se encontraría en su pequeño apartamento de Londres.

Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en Corfú.

Rukia se incorporó lentamente, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las diez y, con cierto recelo, tocó la campanilla para pedir el desayuno.

Salió de la cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. La idea de usar una bañera del tamaño de una pequeña piscina, le divertía y sonrió al buscar en el armario del baño el gel.

Se dio cuenta de que había muchos artículos, pero todos eran para hombre. Con creciente inquietud, buscó en otro armario, descubriendo colonias, lociones para después del afeitado, espumas de afeitar y maquinillas. Cerró la puerta, y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Hasta entonces, no había visto la bata de seda negra que colgaba de la parte posterior de la puerta; y la contempló frunciendo el ceño, su mente intentaba rechazar la conclusión más obvia.

Desistió de la idea de tomar un baño, y volvió a la habitación.

«Éste es el dormitorio de Ichigo», pensó. «Debí haberme dado cuenta».

Había otra puerta junto a la del baño, y la abrió. Era un gabinete, sus paredes estaban cubiertas con armarios. Sintió curiosidad y miró el interior de uno de ellos. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver toda la ropa que Ichigo tenía.

Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio, y una joven criada entró, llevando una bandeja. Cuando vio a Rukia, se quedó sorprendida. Era evidente que creía que el desayuno que llevaba, era para el señor y no para una invitada, y Rukia sintió que se ponía colorada.

Apartando su mirada, la criada llevó la bandeja hasta una mesa que había a un lado de la habitación, dejándola allí un momento, mientras descorría las cortinas y abría las enormes puertas de cristal que conducían al balcón. Entonces sacó la bandeja y la depositó sobre una mesa que estaba en ese lugar.

Rukia deseaba ocultarse en el baño para evitar la mirada de sospecha de la chica, cuando volviera, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, no había ocurrido nada.

La criada apareció de nuevo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cama. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, pero se esforzó por hablar.

—Gracias.

—_Parakalo_—la chica contestó casi con indiferencia, y desapareció. Rukia se preguntó cuántas veces habría descubierto a Ichigo Kurosaki con mujeres al llevar el desayuno. Resultaba claro que al principio la chica estaba sorprendida, era muy sencillo comprender el motivo, se dijo al mirarse en el espejo. Estaba despeinada, recién levantada y parecía demasiado joven, como para dar la imagen de una mujer fatal, ya que la ropa de cama que llevaba, aunque muy bonita, era práctica y discreta, más que atrevida. Se alejó del espejo y salió a la terraza. No tenía mucho apetito, pero el desayuno parecía apetitoso. Había zumo de naranja para empezar, y tostadas con café.

La habitación de Ichigo estaba situada en la parte posterior de la casa, y el balcón dominaba los jardines que conducían hacia el mar. La vista era increíble.

«Éste será el hogar de Nicky», pensó Rukia, sintiendo un dolor que no se avergonzó de identificar como envidia. Ésa sería la belleza que le rodearía.

¿Y cómo pudo Byakuya abandonar ese lugar y cambiarlo por la modesta casa que compartía con Hisana?

Rukia pensó una vez más en la razón que separó a su cuñado de su familia. Eso, por supuesto, era el motivo por el que le habían dado aquel cuartucho como habitación. Era un gesto para demostrarle lo poco deseada que era allí.

Rukia suspiró. Ese rincón de Corfú era un paraíso, pero cada paraíso tenía su serpiente, oculta entre la hierba, esperando una oportunidad para destruirlo todo.

—Pareces muy seria, Rukia _mou. _¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Ichigo sonriendo.

Se volvió con rapidez. Él estaba apoyado en la puerta, vestido de manera informal, con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta.

—Vine y cogí ropa hace un rato. Estabas dormida, y no quise despertarte. Espero que hayas pasado buena noche.

—Oh, muy buena —su tono de voz era irónico— hasta que descubrí que estaba acostada en tu cama.

—¿Temes contagiarte? Permíteme tranquilizarte. La habitación estaba preparada para mí, pero sólo la usé para ducharme y cambiar me de ropa.

—No es eso lo que he querido decir —intervino con rapidez—. Sólo me molestó el hecho de que me cedieras tu habitación. No era necesario que lo hicieras.

—¿Eso piensas? Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo —dijo con frialdad.

—Lo que quiero decir es que con seguridad, hay otras habitaciones. Al alojarme aquí, me has puesto en una posición muy difícil. Yo no sé lo que tus criados o tu familia pensará.

—Ya saben qué pensar, porque he aclarado muy bien tu posición. Y... sí, por supuesto que hay otras habitaciones, pero ninguna estaba preparada anoche. ¿Deseabas que despertara a Androula y a las otras criadas para que te prepararan, a media noche, otra habitación? Al encontrarnos juntos, a esa hora... hubiéramos creado la clase de especulaciones que estás tan ansiosa por evitar.

—Sí, ya comprendo —aceptó Rukia comenzando a desear no haber hablado.

—Eso espero —repuso Ichigo con sarcasmo—. Tu habitación debe estar preparada ya, llamaré a Androula para que te lleve a ella.

A pesar de que para ella su reacción resultaba lógica, era obvio que Ichigo considerara todo aquello como una tontería. Pero era imposible intentar explicarle los motivos de su objeción sin delatarse.

—Lo siento... pero, la criada... ella pensó... quiero decir, es evidente que no era la primera vez... —se interrumpió con gran confusión.

—¿No era la primera vez que tengo a una mujer en mi habitación... en mi cama? —terminó con sarcasmo—. No lo voy a negar. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Pero permíteme asegurarte que mis... compañeras nocturnas siempre han sido mujeres, y no chiquillas inmaduras. ¿Eso te satisface?

—Perfectamente. Ahora, si fueras tan amable, me gustaría vestirme —repuso con desdén.

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

Rukia se apoyó en la silla, cerró los ojos, negándose a permitir que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Unos momentos antes, pensó que estaba en el paraíso, sin embargo ya sabía lo amargo que podía ser ese paraíso.

**_._._._._._._**

¿Que les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado! ^^ Les doy las gracias por comentar a: **inupis, Gzn, Meikyo, kiaru87, **de nuevo **inupis (**porque comentaste dos veces xD)**, RadioGaga7 y a Anahis. **Sus comentarios me alegran y animan mucho! Gracias de todo corazón! Se les quiere! Y gracias a las otras personas que leen esta historia! ^^ ah! Gracias por decirme (creo que fue Anahis y otra persona más) sobre los errores o palabras separadas! Hice todo lo posible porque saliera bien esta vez!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

Cuídense mucho!

**Yare (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa! Cómo están? :D Siii, ya se que quieren matarme, y tienen toda la razón! u.u *abre los brazos para que la maten* Ok, no lo hagan! xD Se que me tardé mucho, muchísimo, y lo lamento. No tengo palabras para disculparme *se va a una esquina oscura*

Bueno, los agradecimientos a: **Gzn, ****Darkrukia4, Anahis, kira love, anna 04, inupis y elenita cha! **Gracias por leer la historia y no abandonarla! :D Y gracias también a todas las personas que la leen, aunque no dejen un review! :)

Ya saben, ésta historia es de la gran escritora Sara Craven!

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo, yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para entretenerlos ^^**

**Capítulo 7**

Rukia aún no se había tranquilizado, en el momento en que Androula, molesta, apareció para recogerla unos minutos después.

Acababa de salir de la habitación de Ichigo, cuando la criada comenzó a hablar en griego. Rukia no entendía lo que decía, pero sa bía que estaba recriminando a alguien y justificándose.

La habitación a la que la llevó era un poco más pequeña que la de Ichigo, y no menos lujosa. Al rato Androula se marchó, aún molesta, y Rukia descubrió que sus pertenencias ya habían sido llevadas allí y guardadas. Era tal el contraste con el tratamiento que recibió el día anterior, que casi no podía creerlo.

Estaba cepillándose el pelo, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, eran Nicky y Orihime.

—Oh —Rukia dejó el cepillo y abrazó al niño—. Iba a buscarte.

—Yo encontré —dijo con voz llorosa.

—Ha dormido muy bien, _thespinis _—le informó Orihime—. Pero no ha desayunado.

—¡Oh, Nicky! Debes comer todo lo que te pongan.

—No quiero —murmuró—. Muy caliente. No me gusta.

—Sólo espera uno o dos días —le tranquilizó su tía—. Parecerá que has estado aquí toda tu vida. Vamos a pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones con el tío Ichigo. Te lo aseguro.

Orihime intervino, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Vamos, pequeño. _Kyrios _Ichigo desea verte. No debemos hacerle esperar.

—Te veré después, Nicky. Quizá unos baños en la piscina, ¿te parece?

Nicky asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de la mano de Orihime.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rukia suspiró a la vez que la fingida sonrisa que había adoptado desaparecía de sus labios. Las semanas siguientes iban a ser difíciles. La separación gradual de Nicky ya le causaba un gran dolor, como para añadirle esa absurda pasión que Ichigo había engendrado en ella, y la abierta hostilidad de la señora Kurosaki y su hermana.

Casi era mediodía cuando decidió subir al primer piso.

Llegó al pasillo y vio que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, había una chica de servicio que barría el suelo. Cuando vio a Rukia, apoyó la escoba en la pared, e hizo un gesto indicándole que la acompañara; la condujo a la habitación en la cual la señora Kurosaki la había recibido la noche anterior. Rukia sentía que la tensión se apoderaba de ella, pensaba en otro enemistoso encuentro, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, sólo encontró al señor Ishida, quien dobló el periódico que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie sonriente para saludarla.

—_Kalimera, thespinis _Kuchiki —dijo—. Estoy muy contento de tener la oportunidad de despedirme de usted antes de volver a Londres.

—¿Va a regresar a Londres? —Rukia estaba desesperada. El señor Ishida era el único amigo que tenía en aquella casa, además de Orihime, y ella deseaba que se quedara allí para ayudarla durante los primeros días.

-Debo hacerlo, _thespinis. _Tengo reuniones... transacciones de negocios que ya han sido aplazadas.

—No sabía que había hecho un viaje especial para acompañar nos hasta aquí —dijo la chica—. Yo... siento haberle causado tantas molestias.

—No se preocupe, ha sido un placer, _thespinis _Kuchiki. Usted y el pequeño Nicos estarán a salvo y contentos aquí, bajo el cuidado de _Kyrios _Kurosaki. Además la casa en la que van a vivir es una casa preciosa.

—Muy bonita —reconoció Rukia—. Pero pienso que fue un error que yo viniera. ¿Cree usted que... habrá lugar en su vuelo para mí?

—Me preocupa, _thespinis. _Sería un insulto para _Kyrios _Kurosaki que se marchara tan pronto —dijo sorprendido, mientras miraba a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie los podía oír—. Si está preocupada por la fría recepción de la señora Kurosaki y su hermana... puedo comprenderla. Es una situación difícil, pero estoy seguro de que si tiene paciencia, todo mejorará.

—Gracias por su confianza —contestó la chica—. Me alegro de que comprenda lo que está sucediendo, porque yo no. Y si la madre de Ichigo y su tía tienen esos sentimientos hacia mí, entonces, quizá el señor Kurosaki debería volver a cuestionarse el educar a Nicky aquí.

—Usted y el niño, _thespinis _Kuchiki... son el recuerdo de una triste época pasada. Tendrá que pasar el tiempo y la actitud de las señoras mejorará, estoy seguro.

—¿Pero, por qué actúan así, lo sabe usted? —preguntó levantando el tono de voz.

Él parecía apenado, y se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo sobre el «asunto familiar privado», pero Rukia no estaba convencida. Su trato en Londres le demostró que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía mucha confianza en Ishida, y no habría secretos familiares que él no conociera. Pero esa confianza, implicaba al mismo tiempo discreción. Cualquiera que fuera el secreto, era un misterio del cual ella estaba excluida.

Aun así, por Byakuya y Hisana, y quizá todavía más, por Nicky, sentía que era algo que debía resolver. Pero no a través del señor Ishida.

Le agradeció toda la ayuda que les había proporcionado al acompañarlos a Corfú y se despidió con rapidez, escapando hacia el jardín, al oír que unas voces femeninas se aproximaban por el pasillo.

«Cobarde», pensó cuando estuvo a salvo y lejos de la casa. «Debiste haberte quedado para enfrentarte con ellas y pedir una explicación». Sonrió con amargura, al imaginar que alguien exigiera algo a la impresionante señora Kurosaki, Rukia pensó que quizá Ichigo no había heredado toda su crueldad de su padre.

Se detuvo, y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad como si de pronto se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en lo extraño que era ese ambiente. Le gustaban las flores. Siempre tuvo plantas en su habitación, en su casa, pero no había un solo arbusto del cual supiera su nombre. Todo era nuevo, extraño y estaba sola en medio de aquel lugar.

Sintió el calor del sol, y, de repente, tembló como si un frío viento soplara, o una mano desconocida tocara su hombro.

Rukia cogió el aceite solar, y se dio un poco en las piernas. Estaba muy morena, pero eso, era poco sorprendente, ya que casi no tenía nada que hacer, desde hacía dos semanas, excepto tomar el sol.

Los primeros días de su estancia, Nicky había estado muy nervioso, debido a que no conocía a aquellas personas. Rukia creyó que su presencia en la casa estaba justificada, sin embargo ya no estaba segura de ello. Nicky comenzaba a olvidarla. Pero no podía echarle la culpa. Eso, después de todo, era lo que buscaban desde un principio, y parecía que el proceso de adaptación de Nicky, sería menos doloroso de lo que habían pensado.

Mas cuando le sugirió a Ichigo que ése podría ser un buen momento para marcharse, a él no le pareció buena idea.

Ichigo pensaba que Nicky sólo estaba encantado por la novedad y por la simpatía de Orihime. Tarde o temprano, eso dejaría de gustarle, y la presencia de Rukia sería necesaria de nuevo.

Ella intentó discutir, pero Ichigo se enfadó.

—Pensé que te importaba el bienestar de Nicky, o al menos, eso me hiciste creer cuando nos conocimos en Londres —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué estás, ahora, tan dispuesta a eludir tus responsabilidades?

—No pretendo eludir nada —contestó enfadada—. Lo que ocurre es que no creo que esté haciendo nada positivo al permanecer aquí.

—Permite que sea yo quien juzgue eso —Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de furia—. Y deseo que te quedes aquí... hasta finales de mes —añadió, impidiendo cualquier protesta—Tengo que salir de viaje de negocios mañana, y quizá debamos retrasar cualquier otra discusión hasta mi regreso.

Asintió reacia, incapaz de soportar el dolor que sentía ante la noticia de que estaría fuera. Sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, Ichigo era un puente entre ella y la hostilidad que aún resultaba clara en su madre y su tía. Incluso cuando estaba Ichigo, las comidas familiares eran una tortura, en la cual se le hacía sentirse como una extraña indeseable.

Era absurdo sentirse herida o molesta por ello, pero así era. Le agradaba la gente. Había tenido muchos amigos, a pesar de que su vida social se vio muy limitada, debido a Nicky. Había escrito muchas cartas desde que estaba en aquella casa, y en todas ellas contaba lo contenta que estaba, haciendo que todo pareciera más divertido de lo que era en realidad. Ni aún a Tatsuki le había confesado lo triste que estaba.

Era más sencillo hacerles creer que estaba divirtiéndose en uno de los rincones más bonitos del mundo. Un rincón muy pequeño, recordó con desdén. Todo lo que había visto de Corfú, era el jardín de la casa y la pequeña playa que había convertido en su refugio.

Comprendía por qué Ichigo había colocado unas verjas para que Nicky no bajara allí.

El camino que conducía a la playa era muy inclinado, tenía peldaños de piedra en algunas partes para evitar que fueran lugares peligrosos y una barandilla de madera. Aún así, cualquiera que bajara debía hacerlo con cuidado. Generalmente Rukia bajaba después de comer, cuando Nicky estaba durmiendo la siesta.

Había un pequeño embarcadero en la playa, allí estaba amarrada una lancha con equipo de esquí acuático. Rukia suponía que Ichigo lo usaba, pero no sabía cuándo. Desde luego no lo hacía delante de ella.

En realidad, no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que no había necesidad de evitarlo si él quería hacerlo. Antes de que discutieran sobre su intención de volver a Londres, él había sido cortés, pero había dejado muy claro que no habría más escenas amorosas.

Rukia intentaba convencerse de que estaba contenta por eso, porque si Ichigo alguna vez decidía divertirse persiguiéndola, entonces sí que se encontraría en grave peligro. Y él era un hombre que necesitaba divertirse, no lo dudaba. Salía mucho de noche, y Rukia no podía decirle nada al respecto. Algunas veces el ruido del motor del coche la despertaba, ya que su dormitorio estaba situado en la parte delantera de la casa, y sabía, incluso sin mirar su reloj de pulsera, que eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando Ichigo volvía por fin a casa.

Ninguno de los argumentos que utilizaba contra él, habían lo grado disminuir la intensidad del deseo que la asaltaba cada vez que le veía.

La fuerza de sus emociones la sorprendía. Nunca se había sentido así.

Había tenido otros amigos, además de Renji, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo felices que eran Byakuya y Hisana, había deseado casarse porque en esos días, parecía que el amor y la seguridad todavía po dían alcanzarse.

Siempre fue optimista sobre el futuro; sabía que con Ichigo no le importaba si alguna vez habría un mañana, siempre que hubiera un «ahora». Estaba avergonzada por pensar así. Había descubierto detalles de ella que no conocía. Tenía una capacidad para desear y necesitar, que la estremeció por completo. En ese lugar extraño, lejos de su hogar, parecía haberse convertido también en una extraña.

Tapó el aceite bronceador y se acostó en una tumbona, intentando relajarse a la vez que tomaba el sol.

En ocasiones como ésa, era difícil no pensar en nada. Se sentía nerviosa y preocupada. Había creído que la ausencia de Ichigo facilitaría las cosas, pero estaba equivocada. La tensión de estar cerca de él se igualaba a la incertidumbre de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo y cuándo volvería. «No encuentro una solución», pensó cerrando los ojos para evitar que el sol le hiciera daño.

Descansaba tranquilamente, cuando oyó pisadas por el sendero. Abrió los ojos, y se sentó. No podía ser Ichigo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaría de viaje, pero estaba segura de que serían varios días.

El recién llegado era un extraño para ella. Era joven y llevaba puesta una camisa y bañador. Era más bajo que Ichigo y sonreía de manera amistosa.

Él llegó a su lado, y se quedó de pie, mirándola.

—_¿Thespinis _Kuchiki_? _—su voz era más profunda que la de Ichigo—. Yo soy Kaien Shiba. Mi madre me dijo que teníamos el placer de tenerla aquí con nosotros durante unas semanas. Aún así, no me advirtió que usted venía a esta playa por la tarde. Espero no molestarla.

—Por supuesto que no. Espero no molestarle yo tampoco, _Kyrios _Shiba.

—Kaien, por favor —él cogió otra silla y se sentó—. Y yo te llamaré Rukia. ¿No es así?

Parecía bastante agradable. Comparado con sus familiares maternos, era realmente encantador, pero por algún motivo que no podía definir, no deseaba que fuera muy atrevido.

Kaien se quitó la camisa y miró al cielo.

—Un precioso día y una bonita compañera para compartirlo. Tengo suerte. Normalmente, si hay compañía femenina en casa, debo competir con mi primo Ichigo y eso no es agradable.

Rukia sonrió. No necesitaba que le recordara el efecto que Ichigo tenía en las mujeres. Le había visto actuar en Londres, había visto las miradas que, con frecuencia, le dirigían las mujeres cuando él pasaba delante de ellas.

Dejando esos pensamientos, le preguntó si trabajaba para la Corporación Kurosaki.

—Claro que sí, en la oficina de Atenas, pero me debían algunos días de vacaciones, por ello decidí venir aquí a conocer a mi nuevo primito —suspiró—. Pobre niño. ¡Qué tragedia!

—Eso pensé —dijo tranquila—. Yo quería a Byakuya, y mi hermana, Hisana, era fantástica. Fueron muy felices.

—Me alegro de saberlo —dijo Kaien con voz suave—. Cuando él vivió aquí, le causó a mi tía muchos sufrimientos.

—¿Oh? —Rukia frunció el ceño. Byakuya podría haber sido una mala persona antes de que ella le conociera, pero estaba segura de que nunca le dio a Hisana un momento de sufrimiento. Hizo una pausa, y añadió—: Entonces, es una pena que su madre nunca supiera lo bien que le sentó el matrimonio. Yo... supongo que si no hubiese ocurrido el accidente, se hubieran reconciliado.

—Quizá —accedió al fin—. Byakuya era su hijo favorito, aunque no fuera... como ella esperaba. Pero no creo que mi tía hubiera aceptado a tu hermana. Sentía... una gran amargura. Puedes comprender que se sintió... traicionada, y que tu hermana contribuyó a esa traición.

—¿De qué forma? —preguntó Rukia indignada.

—¿No lo sabes? Pero yo pensé... estaba seguro de que tu hermana te lo habría dicho. Perdóname, no debí haberte dicho nada —aseguró el joven incómodo.

—No... por favor —suplicó Rukia con urgencia—. Si hay algo que deba saber, algo que me ayude a comprender, prefiero oírlo.

—Quizá, pero no creo que sea yo quien deba decírtelo, sino Ichigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Rukia, y el hombre la miró intrigado.

—Entonces ha habido algún roce entre vosotros. Ah, pobre Rukia, pero es algo inevitable. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras.

—No tuve otra elección—se defendió—. Tu primo deseaba que la transición de Nicky a su nueva vida fuese fácil, y así...

—Ya entiendo —Kaien la miró con pena—. ¿No está contigo hoy... el pequeño Nicky?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. No le traigo aquí con frecuencia. El camino es muy inclinado, por una parte, y además el mar es demasiado peligroso, comparado con la piscina.

—Pero, ¿sabe nadar?

—Le encanta chapotear —respondió la chica sonriendo.

—Es evidente que le quieres mucho. Es un niño afortunado. Tener el cariño de una chica tan encantadora... y un día poseer todo esto —hizo un gesto con su mano, señalando los alrededores—. A menos que, Ichigo cumpla el mayor deseo de su madre: casarse y tener hijos.

Rukia sintió un dolor tan intenso, que estuvo a punto de gritar. La idea de que Ichigo estuviera con otra mujer, contemplando con orgullo y satisfacción el hijo que ella le diera, era algo intolerable. No tenía escapatoria. El matrimonio de Ichigo Kurosaki, el nacimiento de un heredero para la Corporación Kurosaki, serían situaciones que los periódicos de todo el mundo no podrían dejar de mencionar. Pero al menos, no tendría que estar presente. Se encontraría a bastantes kilómetros de distancia, haciendo su propia vida, intentando olvidar los recuerdos de ese verano en Corfú algo que debía hacer si deseaba recuperar la paz interior.

—Es poco probable que se quede soltero —dijo la chica.

—Hasta ahora ha escapado, pero mi tía espera que algún día compensará a la familia Yadōmaru, casándose con Lisa —aseguró sonriendo con desagrado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó sorprendida—. Inmediatamente intentó corregirse—. Quiero decir, es drástico compensar a alguien de esa forma.

—No lo es —dijo Kaien— para la chica a quien Byakuya plantó por tu hermana. Un rasgo más que no conocías, ¿no?

—No sabía que hubiera estado comprometido...

—Había un acuerdo... un arreglo entre familias, un compromiso formal. El abandono de Byakuya fue una humillación para las dos familias —declaró Kaien.

—¿Y ahora, hay otro... arreglo con Ichigo?

—En cierta forma. Ichigo nunca ha deseado casarse, pero tiene presente el honor de la familia, Lisa es ahijada de su madre, por ello están juntos con frecuencia. Ella vendrá a quedarse aquí mañana, y así podrás juzgarla por ti misma.

—No podré juzgarlos a menos que los vea juntos... e Ichigo no está.

—Es cierto... pero volverá —señaló riendo.

—Si está dispuesto a interrumpir un viaje de negocios, entonces debe ser algo importante -expresó la chica sonriendo de manera forzada.

—¿Un viaje de negocios? Ésa es una excusa excelente. Un poco de vida familiar en la casa, es suficiente para Ichigo. Tarde o temprano se aburre, se siente atado y necesita huir. Habrás comprendido que tiene una amante en Atenas.

Sintió un gran dolor de nuevo, lo cual era ridículo, ya que un hombre como Ichigo podría tener amantes en cualquier parte y cuando lo quisiera.

—Espero que su futura esposa no lo sepa —contestó la chica.

—Lisa es una chica sensata. No le importaría pagar ese pequeño precio, con tal de convertirse en la nueva señora Kurosaki... para casarse con los millones Kurosaki —manifestó disgustado.

—Entonces, son perfectos el uno para el otro —dijo Rukia con desdén.

Si Ichigo estaba decidido a casarse, era poco sorprendente que hubiera hecho un arreglo con una chica griega «sensata». Lo último que él deseaba, era una mujer que le exigiera toda su atención.

—Estás muy callada —comentó Kaien. Rukia le miró, y después descubrió que la estaba mirando. Sintió un ridículo deseo de cubrirse con las manos porque, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que no deseaba que Kaien la mirara de esa forma. De hecho, se le ocurrió que a pesar de que fuera atractivo, realmente no le agradaba aquel hombre, pero quizá era debido a que había dicho cosas que no deseaba oír.

—Debo volver a casa. Nicky ya se habrá despertado —dijo molesta.

—Y le gusta que estés allí, ¿no?

—Es sólo un niño. Durante algún tiempo, yo fui todo lo que tenía.

—Por supuesto. He dicho antes que era un niño afortunado —añadió riendo burlón.

Sonrió y cogió su blusa para ponérsela. Aparentemente estaba tranquila, pero no era así.

—Espero volver a verte —dijo Kaien y ella balbuceó algo como respuesta, mientras se dirigía hacia el sendero. Una vez en él, caminó despacio, con cuidado, ya que no deseaba caerse.

«No hay escapatoria», pensó. «No hay salida. Estoy atrapada, hasta que Ichigo decida liberarme. Y mañana él y Lisa estarán aquí y tendré que verlos juntos.»

Deseaba elevar sus manos hacia el cielo, gritar algo al sol, pero sabía que aún se la veía desde la playa. Presentía, sin volver la cabeza, que Kaien la estaba mirando, por lo que se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó subiendo, inclinando la cabeza y fijando los ojos en las piedras del camino.

**_._._._._._._._._**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Por fin apareció Kaien! :D Y bueno, ahora Rukia se las tendrá que ver con Lisa! Sinceramente, no imagino a Lisa (la chica Vizard, se acuerdan?) con Ichi, pero no me quedó de otra xD Además, no es como si ella fuera a ganarle a Rukia-chan o sí? ;)

En fin! Actualizaré lo más pronto posible! Espero que les guste la historia!

Nos vemos y se cuidan! ;)

**Yare (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa! Seee, me tardé de nuevo, y lo siento mucho! Sé que quieren matarme, pero no lo hagan! xD Prometo de todo corazón actualizar más pronto! Si no lo hago, dejaré de ser ichirukista(?) xD Bueno, mis notas al final!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo y yo sólo se los robo un ratico paa esta locura! :D

La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de la gran escritora Sara Craven! Ah! También he de decirles que esta historia contiene OoC, pero ojalá eso no les impida leer :3

**Capítulo 8**

—Corre, corre tan deprisa como puedas... —Rukia se calló esperando que Nicky continuara la frase—. ¡No puedes cogerme... soy el hombre de las largas piernas!

Pero no hubo respuesta, y cuando ella le miró, vio que Nicky estaba muy serio.

—Pensé que te gustaba este cuento —dijo la chica suspirando.

—No quiero un cuento —respondió enfadado—. Quiero bañarme.

Rukia cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa. Le había leído todos sus cuentos favoritos y ninguno le había gustado. Parecía que ya no lograba entretenerle.

Había decidido no ir a la piscina aquel día, ya que Orihime le había dicho que el niño había tosido un poco por la noche, y Rukia pensó que quizá el estar durante mucho tiempo en el agua le hacía daño. Pero Nicky se había acostumbrado a su baño diario en la piscina, por eso demostró, desde el principio, que quedarse dentro de la casa oyendo cuentos no era el sustituto ideal de su actividad preferida.

«Parece estar sano», pensó mirándole, no había tosido ni estornudado en toda la mañana. «En realidad, no existe una buena razón para tenerle encerrado en casa, excepto...»

«Excepto que Lisa estará ahora en la piscina», pensó con desdén, y ése era un buen motivo para mantenerse tan alejados de aquella parte de la casa como fuera posible.

Había pensando mucho antes de la llegada de Lisa, ensayando mentalmente, la forma en que debía comportarse, las cosas que diría, pero fue inútil, ya que desde el momento en que llegó, hacía una semana, la chica había dejado bien claro que compartía la opinión de su anfitriona, y que Rukia, y en menor grado Nicky, eran menos que la tierra que pisaba.

Nadie quería a Rukia allí, y al no estar Ichigo, no se molestaban en ocultarlo. Las conversaciones durante la comida, eran siempre en griego, y la única vez en que oía hablar en inglés en su presencia, era durante las reuniones diarias de Nicky con su abuela, de las cuales Rukia se excusaba con tanta frecuencia como podía.

Observar a la señora Kurosaki luchando por entretener al niño, provocaba un fuerte contraste con los recuerdos que Rukia tenía de su madre. Rachel Kuchiki no hubiese estado sentada en el sofá, bordando y hablando sin interés con un niño. Hubiera estado en el suelo, jugando con él sin preocuparse por su aspecto o dignidad, y la señora Kurosaki cambiaría mucho si se despojaba de esa fría apariencia de mujer dura para convertirse en la abuela que tanto necesitaba Nicky. En ocasiones miraba al niño con verdadero cariño. Pero aun que insistía en que debían llevarle al salón todos los días, después de la siesta, aún se mantenía a distancia, ya su vez, Nicky contemplaba a esa extraña, vestida de negro, con gran precaución.

Pero al menos, no mostraba la aversión que sentía por la señora Harribel; en una ocasión la llamó «bruja»; afortunadamente, sólo Rukia lo oyó, o, al menos fue la única que lo entendió. Rukia se preguntaba, si la señora Kurosaki se sentiría más a gusto con el niño, si su hermana no estuviera siempre presente observándola. La señora Harribel no ocultaba el desagrado que le causaba la presencia de Nicky, y la causa no era difícil de adivinar. Habiendo muerto Byakuya, había decidido que Kaien debía ser el heredero, en el caso de que Ichigo siguiera soltero, por lo tanto el pequeño intruso había alterado su preciado plan.

Rukia estaba segura de que Kaien no compartía las ideas de su madre. Parecía avergonzado por su comportamiento, y esto compensaba con creces la indiferencia de su madre hacia Nicky. De hecho, Rukia sentía cariño por él. Su sencilla forma de ser la encantaba, y comprendió que sus reservas anteriores, sólo habían sido originadas porque inconscientemente le estaba comparando con su primo.

Pero terminó por apreciarle por sí mismo, en particular debido a su firme amistad, aun a pesar de la desaprobación de su madre. Y era divertido observar los claros intentos de la señora Harribel para forzarle a apartarse de ella, y que prestara toda su atención a Lisa.

La señora Kurosaki podría haber dejado claro que ella sería la novia ideal para Ichigo, pero resultaba evidente que su hermana consideraba que la heredera de Yadōmaru era más adecuada para su hijo. Sin embargo, Kaien no compartía esa opinión.

Lisa era una chica bonita, debía aceptarlo. Tenía una figura es pectacular, se veía cuando estaba en bikini.

Todos los días iba a la piscina, a tomar el sol, pero nunca se bañaba.

El ejercicio más agotador que hacía, era ver revistas y Rukia se preguntaba si nunca se cansaba de ello. Decidió no pensar más en ella. Sería mejor atender a Nicky.

Nicky tiró de su mano.

—Nadar —suplicó, y gritó feliz cuando ella asintió no muy convencida. Mientras él corría, Rukia le siguió con lentitud, deseando que hubiera alguna otra alternativa con la cual entretenerle.

Lisa estaba en una tumbona cuando llegaron.

Se incorporó cuando los oyó llegar, y se quitó las gafas de sol.

Rukia le sonrió a la chica sin ganas. Se quitó la bata de algodón que llevaba puesta, y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla. Nicky, saltando de alegría, dejó que le quitara la camiseta y después corrió hacia la piscina.

Rukia se sentó en el borde, y observó al niño, mientras él chapoteaba con energía.

Al poco rato se reunió con Nicky, intentó enseñarle a nadar, consciente todo el tiempo de que Lisa los observaba furiosa.

Cuando al fin salieron del agua, tapó al niño con una toalla; no se sorprendió al ver que la griega la llamaba.

—Sécate el pelo —dijo en voz baja, entonces cogió su toalla y se dirigió hacia donde Lisa estaba tumbada.

—¿Quién le ha dado permiso para usar la piscina en este momento?

—No la comprendo, _thespinis _—respondió Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

—Hablo un inglés correcto. No quiere comprender. Digo que no puede usar la piscina, o traer al niño, cuando hay invitados de la familia presentes. Nicky hace mucho ruido. Llévele a su habitación ahora, _parakalo _—añadió.

Rukia se rebeló.

—Me temo que es usted quien no comprende, _thespinis. _No soy la niñera de Nicky, soy su tía, y también una invitada —dijo orgullosa.

—Hay una playa —dijo—. Allí podrá hacer tanto ruido como quiera. ¿Por qué no le lleva allí? —señaló Lisa.

—Porque el camino que conduce a ese lugar, es demasiado peligroso para alguien de su edad. Ichigo hizo que pusieran una verja en la parte superior para evitar que el niño bajara, como ya se habrá dado cuenta —explicó Rukia.

Vio que los ojos de Lisa brillaron de una manera especial cuando nombró a Ichigo.

—Siento que Nicky la moleste. Quizá no está acostumbrada a los niños y...

—Estoy acostumbrada a ellos —dijo Lisa con voz fría—. Muchas de mis amigas están casadas, pero los niños griegos saben com portarse, jugar en silencio. Los niños ingleses me parecen unos maleducados.

—Nicky es medio griego, si usted recuerda —una expresión de odio apareció en los ojos de Lisa. Cada vez que la chica miraba a Nicky, debía recordar el hecho de que Byakuya la había dejado plantada y no había forma de convencer a Lisa de que la última afirmación de Rukia no había sido una provocación deliberada. Con tuvo un suspiro y añadió—: Pero si en realidad le molesta tanto, le llevaré a otra parte.

La otra chica se encogió de hombros, queriendo dar a entender que Rukia podría llevarle al fin del mundo sin que eso le importara.

En ese momento, llegó Kaien. Se detuvo al verlas.

—Ah, ya os habéis bañado —dijo con evidente frustración—. Venía a ver si tú y Nicky deseabais acompañarme a Paleocastritsa.

—Eso seria maravilloso. ¡Nick, vamos a ir de paseo en el coche de _Thio _Kaien! ¿Eso está en la costa, no es cierto? —recordó lo que Ichigo le había dicho acerca de ese lugar.

—Claro que sí. Es una playa preciosa, aunque siempre está llena de gente —señaló sonriendo.

Rukia recogió sus pertenencias y llevó a Nicky a la casa, prometiendo tardar lo menos posible. Estaba segura de que le gustaría Paleocastritsa, y la expresión de furia del rostro de Lisa, añadió una nueva dimensión a su anticipado placer.

La griega no tenía intención de cambiar a Ichigo por Kaien, a pesar de las maquinaciones de su madre, pero al mismo tiempo, era evidente que sentía que cualquier invitación debería dirigirse a ella, en vez de a la chica inglesa.

Mientras Orihime atendía a Nicky, Rukia se duchó rápidamente y se puso otro bikini, y un vestido de color amarillo pálido. Los ojos de Kaien se iluminaron al verla bajar por la escalera llevando de la mano a Nicky.

—Estás muy guapa —manifestó—. Vámonos pronto.

—¿Antes de que alguien nos vea? —preguntó con voz suave y él le dirigió una mirada interrogante, y se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

—Estás en una posición difícil en esta casa, Rukia —dijo cuando se encontraron en el coche, y empezaban a alejarse.

—¡No necesitas recordármelo! Pero aún no comprendo la razón. Byakuya no fue el primer hombre en el mundo que contrajo matrimonio con alguien no grato para su familia.

—Es cierto —reconoció el hombre—. Pero no fue sólo su matrimonio... —se interrumpió, al descubrir que ya había dicho demasiado.

—Por favor, continúa, creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que sucedió, ya que yo soy una de las personas más afectadas —suplicó Rukia.

—Quizá, pero Ichigo se enfadaría si hablara de un asunto familiar con... —dudó, incómodo.

—Una extraña —sugirió Rukia con frialdad—. Por supuesto, podría preguntárselo directamente a él diciéndole que tú has provocado mi curiosidad.

—¡Espero que no lo hagas! Como tú dices, tienes derecho. He visto cómo se comporta mi tía contigo, y no es muy agradable.

«No habla de su madre quien, por supuesto, ha sido encantadora», pensó Rukia con ironía.

—Perdóname, ¿pero sabe la señora Harribel que nos llevas a Paleocastritsa?

—Claro, fue idea suya. Debes comprender, Rukia, que me hubiera gustado mucho llevarte antes, sólo que...

—Sólo que podría haberse enfadado mucha gente —terminó con voz suave—. ¿Estás seguro de que no has entendido mal las sugerencias de tu madre?

—¿No me crees? Bien, supongo que no puedo echarte la culpa. Debes comprender que mi madre es una mujer de profundos sentimientos, tanto en el amor como en el odio. Desde la muerte de mi padre, ha vivido con mi tía. Ya que las dos son viudas, éste es un buen arreglo para ellas, pero desde que llegué aquí, mi madre se ha interesado mucho en... —parecía triste de nuevo—, ciertos aspectos de nuestra relación familiar.

—¿Quieres decir que te vio como el heredero de la fortuna Kurosaki? —preguntó intrigada.

—¿Es tan evidente? Eso temía, y aun así, resulta ridículo. Es inevitable que Ichigo se case y tenga un hijo. Aunque el pequeño Nicky no existiera, debe hacerlo. Mi padre, sabes, no era un hombre pobre, pero mi madre siempre envidió a la familia Kurosaki, y a su hermana pequeña, quien hizo un matrimonio brillante. Es triste, pero es parte de su naturaleza.

—¿Ninguno de ellos sabía que Byakuya había tenido un hijo?

—Ichigo lo sabía, pero no dijo nada, hasta que la muerte de su hermano hizo que la noticia fuera inevitable.

—Bien, eso es algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo —dijo Rukia con tono seco—. Pero, ¿por qué discutió Byakuya con su familia?

—He hablado de la envidia de mi madre. Bien, eso es algo a lo que la familia Kurosaki no es inmune, y el pobre Byakuya envidiaba a su hermano. Ichigo era el mayor y desde la infancia, tuvo poder y belleza. Byakuya estuvo siempre a su sombra, y no le gustaba. Así pues, cuando se unió a la Corporación, intentó algunas innovaciones. Quiso seguir una línea independiente de Ichigo, quien entonces ya era parte de la dirección. Pero Byakuya carecía del empeño de Ichigo en los negocios, y fracasó por completo, como Ichigo había predicho. Éste estaba furioso y se dijeron cosas desagradables —suspiró de nuevo—.. Byakuya recibió un ultimátum... debería obedecer siempre, y su primer paso era casarse con Lisa, ya que las dos familias deseaban que lo hiciera —hizo una pausa avergonzado—. Hubo una terrible escena, y él se marchó. Se fue a Inglaterra, y allí trabajó para poder vivir. Fue entonces cuando debió conocer a tu hermana.

—Sí, trabajaba como contable —Rukia sonrió con tristeza—. Cuando le dijo a Hisana quién era, ella no le creyó.

—Ah —intervino Kaien—. Entonces, quizá utilizó el anillo para convencerla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Robó un anillo de rubí a su madre, para dárselo a tu hermana.

—No te creo —dijo incrédula.

—Por desgracia, es cierto —Kaien la miró—. Veo que estás nerviosa, y puedo comprenderlo. No fue algo característico en él, esto dolió mucho a mi tía. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar su nombre de nuevo. Fue una triste historia. Byakuya vino a casa para decirle a su familia que se iba a casar con tu hermana, y pedir a su madre el anillo qué había prometido a su futura esposa. Comprenderás que era un regalo para la novia. Pero mi tía se negó a entregárselo, afirmando que Hisana no era la esposa que ella había elegido, que no la reconocería como tal y que su matrimonio era un insulto para Lisa Yadōmaru y para su familia..., se dijeron muchas cosas, como puedes imaginar.

—Sí —Rukia tembló.

—Byakuya acusó a su madre de preferir a Ichigo, de haberle favorecido siempre. Dijo que, a menos que su familia accediera a recibir a tu hermana como su esposa, él ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos, que se marcharía al día siguiente, llevando consigo sólo aquello a lo que tenía derecho. Había ciertos documentos, y una valiosa estatuilla que había sido un regalo de su padrino, todo ello en la caja de seguridad del despacho de Ichigo... donde también estaban las joyas de mi tía. Al día siguiente de su partida, descubrieron que el anillo había desaparecido. Creo que Ichigo le hubiera seguido a Londres, para forzarle a devolverlo, pero su madre lo impidió. Sin embargo, siempre echó la culpa de ello a tu hermana.

—Pero no le regaló ningún anillo de rubí. Recuerdo la estatuilla, porque Byakuya la vendió cuando esperaba a Nicky para poder comprar todas las cosas que necesitaban. Pero Hisana nunca tuvo alhajas, excepto el anillo de bodas, un reloj de pulsera... y un pequeño broche de oro, con una perla, que Byakuya le compró en Navidad.

—Entonces también debió venderlo. No puede haber otra explicación.

—¿Pero, si fue así, qué hizo con el dinero? Nunca lo tuvieron en abundancia. Hisana agradecía lo poco que podía pagarles de alquiler cuando vivía con ellos.

—No puedo responder a esas preguntas. Me he preguntado muchas veces qué provocó que Byakuya hiciera algo así, pero nunca he encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria. Pensaba que le conocía, teníamos la misma edad y hubiera jurado que él era incapaz de eso... de hacer tanto daño a su madre sin importar la intensidad de su discusión. Tal vez se sintió avergonzado y guardó en alguna parte el anillo, sin atreverse a enseñarlo. ¿Quizá en una caja de valores?

—Estoy segura de que no lo hizo —replicó con vehemencia—. Estaba alterado por la discusión que tuvo con su familia, pero eso fue todo. Y el robo del valioso anillo de su madre le hubiese hecho sentirse desgraciado. Y Byakuya no se sentía así. Al contrario, los dos eran muy felices.

—Eres una chica leal y afectuosa, Rukia —Kaien sonrió—. Pero la evidencia es muy poderosa.

—No me importa la evidencia. Sé que Byakuya no era un ladrón.

—Bien, no vamos a discutir por eso. Ha habido demasiada tristeza en el pasado, y quizá es mejor que eso permanezca como un misterio.

Kaien cambió de tema con determinación, hablaron de los cambios que había visto en la isla en el transcurso de los años. Ella siguió pensando en Hisana y Byakuya.

Estaba muy alterada por las palabras de Kaien, porque aunque no dudaba de la inocencia de Byakuya, una valiosa joya había desaparecido, y alguien la había robado.

¿Uno de los criados?, se preguntaba. No parecía probable. Ya sabía, por Orihime, que todos habían trabajado con la familia durante varios años, y contaban con toda su confianza.

Se preguntaba si Byakuya estaba enterado de las sospechas que existían sobre él, y al recordar su amargura y los pocos deseos que tenía de discutir acerca del enfrentamiento con su familia, pensó que era muy probable.

Como Kaien había dicho, Paleocastritsa estaba llena de gente. Detuvieron el coche y pasearon por la playa.

Más tarde se sentaron en una de las terrazas que había al final de la bahía para tomar algo fresco.

Nicky se tomó un zumo de naranja, y se divirtió jugando con los cubitos de hielo. Cuando se cansó de eso, anduvo un rato por allí y se sentó para observar cómo algunos niños jugaban con cubos y palas en la arena.

—¡Esa señora está desnuda! —anunció de pronto divertido.

Rukia se volvió con rapidez, y vio que señalaba a una chica que iba hacia el agua.

—Son muy precoces en esta isla —murmuró Rukia divertida.

—Es inevitable en estos días —Kaien bebió más cerveza—. ¿No te parece bien, Rukia?

—Yo... sólo sé que nunca me atrevería a hacerlo.

—Siento oír eso—dijo Kaien con seriedad—. Te sorprenderá saber que mi primo Ichigo comparte tu opinión, pero por un motivo diferente. Cree que los senos de la mujer, sólo deben descubrirse ante los ojos del amante, y que pierden mucho atractivo al exponerse de esa forma a la mirada de la gente.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso piensa? —Rukia se ruborizó y Kaien la observó con interés—. ¡Qué anticuado!

—¿Debo decirle que opinas así cuando vuelva? —sugirió Kaien sonriendo.

—No parece tener prisa por hacerlo.

—Es comprensible. Si yo tuviera que casarme con Lisa, también me mantendría lejos el mayor tiempo posible.

—Tonterías —dijo Rukia enfadada—. Estoy segura de que será una buena esposa.

Para agrado de Rukia, montaron en la motora y lo pasaron muy bien.

Después comieron en un restaurante que estaba en la bahía, sen tados en una terraza cubierta de hiedra.

Cuando terminaron de comer bajaron a la playa, Nicky se durmió sin protestar a la sombra de una sombrilla. Rukia se tumbó junto a él, y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir.

Pensaba en las cosas que Kaien le había dicho. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, era imposible olvidarlas. Sentía que la acusación que le habían hecho a Byakuya, también se extendía a Hisana y a Nicky. ¿Cómo podría su sobrino crecer en este lugar, entre personas que creían que su padre había sido un ladrón?

¿Sería eso lo que pensaba la señora Kurosaki todos los días cuando Nicky estaba con ella? Parecía una conclusión inevitable, y si era cierto, entonces, incluso Ichigo podría comprender que era mejor que Nicky volviera a Inglaterra.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez cuando Kaien le tocó un pie.

—Pareces triste, Rukia. No pienses en cosas que no puedes cambiar. Vamos a bañarnos.

El agua estaba muy agradable y disfrutaron de ella.

Se sentía más resignada, aunque no tranquila, cuando volvieron por la tarde a casa. Rukia iba en la parte posterior del coche con Nicky. Él se había dormido.

El coche se detuvo en la puerta principal y Orihime apareció sonriendo.

—_Ifalispera, thespinis. _Espero que hayas tenido un buen día.

—Muy bueno —Rukia sonrió al darle a Nicky a la mujer —. Creo que tomará algo y después a la cama, Orihime.

Orihime se dirigió hacia la casa, y Rukia iba a seguirla, cuando Kaien la detuvo, sujetándola por un brazo.

—El día no tiene por qué terminar aquí —dijo—. Cena conmigo esta noche. Podremos ir a Nissaki... hay allí un restaurante magnifico. ¡Di que vendrás conmigo!

Rukia dudó, presintiendo el peligro. Kaien se había comportado como un buen amigo, sin embargo había algo en su voz que le advertía que su interés podría estarse dirigiendo más allá del simple deseo de compañía, y eso le preocupaba.

—Parece maravilloso, Kaien, sólo que...

—Sólo que debo asegurarme de no tener otro plan —terminó por ella, su rostro tenía una expresión de reproche.

—Entonces... ¿quién es el afortunado?, porque debe haber uno. Espero que no sea mi primo Ichigo —añadió cortante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tan tonta. Los hombres conquistadores no son mi tipo. No... hay alguien en Londres. Su nombre es Renji. Yo... espero casarme con él cuando vuelva a casa.

—Aun así, Rukia—dijo Kaien suspirando—, me gustaría mucho que fuéramos juntos a cenar. Sin compromiso alguno si eso es lo que quieres.

—En ese caso, me agradaría cenar contigo. Gracias, Kaien —de pronto le besó, rozando su bronceada mejilla con los labios.

—¿Es eso todo lo que puedo esperar? —se inclinó hacia ella, y la besó. Intentaba separarse de él, cuando oyó la voz de Ichigo, hablando con tono cortante desde la puerta, detrás de ellos.

—Es obvio que interrumpo, ¿puedo sugerir que elijáis un lugar menos público para vuestros juegos amorosos?

Rukia se dio la vuelta, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Oh, has vuelto —dijo avergonzada.

—Qué observadora eres —la dureza de su voz no se suavizó, y dirigiéndose a Kaien comentó—: Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, primo.

—Sigo tu ejemplo —contestó Kaien.

Ichigo se puso furioso, y dijo algo en griego que provocó un suave rubor en el rostro del joven. Avanzó con rapidez, pero Rukia intervino, muy alterada.

—¡Oh... por favor! —sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Kaien—. Por favor, no estropeéis el día tan bueno que he tenido.

Kaien se detuvo encogiéndose de hombros enfadado. Comentó algo sobre guardar el coche y se metió en él. Aceleró, levantando una nube de polvo.

—Podrías... disculparme, por favor —pidió ella al quedarse sola con Ichigo.

—Deseo hablar contigo —indicó él.

—¿Sobre Nicky? Oh, está bien. Le... le hemos llevado a Paleocastritsa hoy.

—¿Nicky te acompaña siempre en tus viajes con mi primo?

Iba a asegurar que ése había sido el único viaje que había hecho con Kaien, pero decidió callarse. Después de todo, se suponía que era una invitada y no una prisionera.

—No siempre—contestó con frialdad—. Por ejemplo, no vendrá con nosotros esta noche, cuando Kaien me lleve a cenar a Nissaki. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a arreglarme.

—No te disculpo, Rukia. Parece que te has vuelto muy pródiga con tus besos en mi ausencia, y lo menos que puedes hacer es recibirme como yo quiero.

Él la abrazó, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sí. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella haciéndole una lenta y sensual caricia. La chica tembló, al sentir que le deseaba. Cuando él se separó un gemido de deseo, una protesta que no pudo controlar, escapó de sus labios.

—Ahora, vete con Kaien —le ordenó él.

No podía moverse. Fu él quien se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola sola.

De pronto la envolvió un gran silencio. Todo lo que oía era el sonido de la fuente que estaba detrás de ella, y se volvió para mirar a la ninfa. Rukia también sabía lo que era convertirse en piedra. Pero en vez de la distante y etérea sonrisa de la ninfa, en su rostro habría lágrimas durante toda la eternidad.

**._._._._._._._._.**

Espero les haya gustado! Ok, sinceramente no me imagino a Byakuya a la sombra de Ichigo, pero bueno xDD Hay algo que quería decir y es sobre el nombre que aparece de la madre de Rukia. Ese es el verdadero nombre del personaje del libro, obviamente quitando el apellido. Decidí colocarlo así porque cómo no sabemos el nombre de su madre, me pareció mejor dejarlo como estaba :D

¡Qué malo fue Ichigo al final! T.T Hasta a mi me dieron ganas de golpearlo! Yo creo que debería recapacitar pronto, porque sino... *lo deja a imaginación de las lectoras y lectores*

Ahora, quiero agradecer mucho a: **Gzn, clouzack, Yukime-sama, Darkrukia4, elenita-chan, yeckie, LORENIS-CHAN y Anahis. **Gracias por comentar! Y gracias también a las personas que leen la historia, aunque no dejen un review! :D

Les juro que actualizaré la semana que viene! :3

Se cuidan mucho!

**Yare (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa! Como lo prometí, aquí estoy! Así que ya no tendré que dejar de ser Ichirukista! *celebra* Les dejo las notas abajo, para que puedan leer pronto el capítulo! :B**

**Como ya saben, esta historia es de la gran escritora Sara Craven!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo simplemente los tomo un ratito prestados y fangirleo(?) con ellos :D**

**Esta historia contiene OoC.**

**Let's read!**

**Capítulo 9**

EL CALOR es sofocante», pensó Rukia, recogiéndose el pelo. La suave brisa del mar apenas refrescaba el aire, y cada día, era más caluroso que el anterior.

Pero ésa era la razón por la que la mayoría de la gente iba a Corfú de vacaciones. Y si ella fuera una turista, probablemente también le encantaría.

No tenía ningún motivo para sentirse tan triste. Estaba divirtiéndose mucho gracias a Kaien.

Todos los días llegaba a su habitación cansada de hacer tanto ejercicio, y ya en la cama, daba vueltas y vueltas, incapaz de dormir, porque sólo entonces, cuando estaba sola, podía pensar.

Ichigo la obsesionaba. Desde el día de su regreso, ella había tratado de evitar quedarse sola con él, pero no podía apartarle de sus pensamientos. Ichigo era la causa de no poder dormir. Sentía por él una pasión salvaje. En ocasiones, cuando Rukia respondía a alguno de sus fríos y corteses saludos, pensaba que quizá ella había inventado todo, debido a sus ocultos deseos. Pero las heridas de sus labios no eran fruto de su imaginación. Eran reales, y temió que Kaien las descubriera aquella noche cuando salieron fuera a cenar. Si se dio cuenta, no hizo ningún comentario y ella pudo relajarse y disfrutar de la velada.

El restaurante al que la llevó estaba construido en una plataforma que se elevaba sobre el agua. Cenaron cordero asado y pimientos rellenos.

—Es muy diferente a la comida que he tomado en tu casa —comentó y Kaien rió.

—El cocinero de Ichigo fue traído de Francia —indicó, y ella sonrió, pensando con tristeza que, por supuesto, debía haberlo sabido.

La casa de los Kurosaki siempre funcionaba con eficiencia, pero cuando Ichigo estaba allí, se hacía un esfuerzo mayor, y todo resultaba perfecto. Él iba por sus dominios y todos sus deseos eran obedecidos al instante. «En todos los aspectos de la vida, espera ser obedecido, y es probable que lo logre», pensó con cierta amargura.

Se había preparado para el dolor que sentiría al verle con Lisa..., pero eso no sucedió ya que él no le prestaba más atención que la que cualquier otro invitado hubiera recibido, y aunque Lisa intentaba ser encantadora con él, Rukia sorprendió en una o dos ocasiones una expresión de frustración en el rostro de la chica.

Mientras tanto, todas las sonrisas de Ichigo eran para Nicky. Desde su llegada, no había permitido que el niño desapareciera de su vista. Jugaba con él, llevándole sobre los hombros mientras éste gritaba de felicidad.

«Está dispuesto a conquistarle», pensó Rukia con dolor, y eso significaba que sus días en Corfú estaban acabando.

Las reuniones con la señora Kurosaki ya no eran tan formales. Ichigo también estaba presente, y el ambiente era agradable. Sin ceremonias, Ichigo cogía a Nicky y se lo daba a su madre. La mujer mayor sonreía.

Incluso Lisa tuvo sentido común y ocultó sus pensamientos. Acariciaba y jugueteaba con el niño, cuando éste se le acercaba.

Ella fue quien le dijo a Rukia que la señora Harribel todavía no aceptaba que Nicky fuera parte de la casa. Su actitud hacía que Rukia se sintiera preocupada. En apariencia, todo parecía normal. Trataba a Rukia con cortesía, aunque sin entusiasmo, y no hizo objeciones sobre sus salidas con Kaien.

Pero la señora Harribel deseaba ciertas cosas para su hijo, y Rukia estaba segura de que no había abandonado sus planes de casarle con Lisa Yadōmaru. Entonces, ¿por qué no ejercía mayor autoridad para evitar que saliera con Rukia, y le alentaba a coquetear con Lisa al ver la indiferencia de Ichigo? ¿Por qué pretendía fingir que no le importaba cuando en realidad le preocupaba mucho? Rukia hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que había detrás de sus amargas sonrisas y sus ojos inexpresivos. Especialmente en relación a Nicky. Rukia nunca vio que la señora Harribel le hablara o le mirara, a menos que se viera forzada a hacerlo, y la nueva actitud de la señora Kurosaki hacia el pequeño, no la había enternecido. Por el contrario, Rukia presentía un endurecimiento, una tensión adicional... pero sólo era un presentimiento, y como ella estaba tan nerviosa, era muy sencillo equivocarse.

Kaien le dijo que su madre tenía un apartamento en Atenas y una casa muy grande en el Peloponeso, a la cual volvería cuando quisiera hacerlo, y Rukia deseaba, por la seguridad de Nicky, que ocurriera pronto.

La chica suspiró, y se movió en la tumbona, pero no demasiado, ya que se había desabrochado la parte de arriba del bikini para que le diera mejor el sol en la espalda. Ichigo y Kaien habían salido a pescar, y Nicky estaba con su abuela, visitando a unos amigos, por lo que tenía la playa para ella sola.

Apoyó la frente sobre sus brazos cruzados, sintiendo que le caían gotas de sudor. Había algunas nubes en el cielo, por lo que ella pensaba que cambiaría el tiempo. Y eso era lo que deseaba.

«Sólo esperanzas», pensó. Ninguna certeza sobre nada.

¿Qué sucedería cuando volviera a Londres? Allí es a donde iría, por supuesto. Era probable que Ichigo no recordara que le había garantizado que le conseguiría un empleo cuando se fuera de Corfú, y no tenía la intención de recordárselo. De hecho, sería mucho mejor que se olvidara de ella.

Suspiró, pensando que hubiera sido mucho mejor no haberle conocido nunca. Estaba atravesando por un período de gran tristeza, y no había forma de evitarlo. ¿Cuántas noches transcurrirían antes de que pudiera dormir sin recordar su último beso, y sin desear que sus brazos la rodearan de nuevo, aun cuando el enfado, y no la pasión le hacía comportarse así? «Vete con Kaien», había dicho, y su actitud, desde entonces, era de total indiferencia hacia ella.

Oyó el motor del bote. Estaban regresando, y no quería ver a nadie en aquel momento. Consideró la posibilidad de irse, pero optó por fingir que estaba dormida.

Una terrible tensión la embargó cuando oyó que se acercaban y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para relajarse.

De pronto sintió que unas frías gotas caían en su espalda, abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco.

Pensaba que era Kaien, que le estaba echando agua, pero era Ichigo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se puso de rodillas a su lado, yde nuevo sintió aquella deliciosa frescura en su tibia piel, y comprendió que estaba dándole aceite bronceador. Se movió con inquietud.

—Quédate quieta —le ordenó—. Es una tontería quedarse dormida cuando se está tomando el sol.

Cuando la mano de Ichigo tocó su piel, ella se estremeció. La chica se mordió con fuerza los labios, para evitar gemir.

Cuando hubo terminado y estaba cerrando el bronceador, Rukia murmuró avergonzada:

—Gracias —y evitó su mirada, consciente de que sus mejillas estaban coloradas y también de que Kaien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

—Hola. ¿Habéis pescado algo? —preguntó intentando parecer tranquila.

—Creo que lo suficiente —repuso con tono seco.

Ichigo se había dado la vuelta, dejando caer el aceite solar en la arena y se alejaba para hablar con Ginta, quien estaba descargando el equipo de pesca.

—¿Cenaremos en casa esta noche? —preguntó Kaien mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Sí —accedió divertida, mirándole a los ojos.

Kaien sonrió, y su mano se deslizó hacia ella. La chica se había incorporado, y antes de que se diera cuenta, él cogió la parte de arriba del bikini que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, y se alejó con él.

—¡Kaien! —se sentó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Devuélveme eso inmediatamente!

Su sonrisa aumentó.

—Ven y cógelo —respondió colgando el bikini de la rama de un árbol.

—¡Kaien... por favor! —suplicó Rukia avergonzada.

La sombra de Ichigo la cubrió. Ella miró hacia arriba y su corazón latió desenfrenadamente cuando descubrió la expresión de furia del rostro masculino. Parecía muy enfadado cuando miró a Kaien, murmurando algo en griego.

Durante un momento, Rukia pensó que Kaien desafiaría a su primo, y se puso tensa cuando Ichigo avanzó hacia él, pero Kaien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, cogiendo el bikini y lanzándo lo hacia ellos.

Ichigo se volvió y casi se lo tiró a la cara.

—¡Cúbrete! —le dijo con furia.

No estaba descubierta. Sus brazos ocultaban más que los pocos centímetros que cubría el bikini, pero presentía que no era momento para discutir, y se volvió mientras luchaba por ponérselo de nuevo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Ichigo había desaparecido, pero Kaien aún estaba allí con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Rukia enfadada.

—Era un experimento, eso es todo. ¡Oh, mi pobre Rukia, no te pongas así! No hay motivo para enfadarse. Ichigo ya se ha enfadado por los dos.

—Creí que iba a matarte —dijo temerosa.

—Yo también —aceptó con candidez, y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Pensé que sabrías, Kaien, que ya que trabajas para... para tu primo, quizá fuera mejor no ponerle nervioso.

—Te prometo que no lo haré más. Pero quizá sea mejor que cenemos fuera esta noche. ¿Qué opinas?

—Sí—respondió. No podía tolerar la idea de enfrentarse de nuevo a Ichigo y dejar que Kaien la llevara a cenar sería la mejor forma de evitarlo.

Recogió sus cosas, y caminó con lentitud hacia la casa mientras Kaien se dirigía al bote.

Nicky estaba en su habitación, y el niño la recibió con un gran abrazo y se quedó con él hasta que terminó de cenar. Debía aprovechar los momentos que estaba sola con él, porque su nueva familia comenzaba a absorberle, y no había lugar para ella en ese pequeño círculo de riquezas y poder.

Ella bañó a Nicky aquella noche, y el niño gritó de felicidad. Al envolver con la toalla su pequeño cuerpo, Rukia le abrazó sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta, como si ya estuviera despidiéndose de él. Cuando Nicky comenzó a protestar, alarmado por la agobiante presión de sus brazos, le soltó, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que le hizo reír de nuevo.

Se sentó en su cama, esperando que durmiera, y sólo cuando sus ojos se cerraron, ella se dirigió a su habitación y se arregló para la cena con Kaien.

Había renovado su pequeño vestuario en la ciudad de Corfú y esa noche decidió ponerse uno de los pocos vestidos que se había comprado y que no se había puesto todavía. Era el que más le gustaba, y suponía que estaba reservándolo para una ocasión especial. «Es probable que esta noche sea lo único especial que pueda tener», pensó poniéndolo sobre la cama.

Se maquilló con sencillez... un poco de sombra en los párpados, y lápiz de labios de color rojo. El color natural que el sol le había dado a su piel hacía que no necesitara más artificios.

Estaba echándose perfume en el cuello y en las muñecas, cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y entró Androula con rostro poco amigable.

—Me han pedido que le informe que el coche está en la puerta, _thespinis._

—Por favor, dígale al señor que bajaré en seguida.

Androula asintió en silencio y desapareció.

Rukia se miró en el espejo por última vez, y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, se encontró con la señora Harribel y se sorprendió al verla, ya que su habitación estaba en otra parte de la casa.

Miró a Tía Harribel y deseó retroceder, como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Afortunadamente la mujer vestida de negro se fue, y tuvo que detenerse un momento, para tranquilizarse.

Nunca había estado por completo convencida sobre el aparente cambio de actitud de la señora Harribel hacia ella, pero no esperaba que sus sospechas se confirmaran tan abiertamente.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba cómo podría una mujer tan desagradable haber concebido un hijo tan sencillo y simpático como Kaien.

El coche estaba aparcado en la oscuridad y cuando Rukia fue hacia él, oyó en la lejanía un trueno. Parecía que la tormenta que esperaba estaba comenzando.

La puerta del pasajero ya estaba abierta, por lo que entró y se sentó. Descubrió que el motor estaba en marcha, Kaien tenía prisa por partir. Quizá también se había enfrentado a su madre y deseaba escapar.

Cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar, ella habló con cierta sorpresa.

—Siento haber llegado tarde. Estaba acostando a Nicky y... —su voz se interrumpió de manera brusca cuando se volvió para mirar a su compañero por primera vez.

Ichigo sonrió divertido, ante la sorpresa de su rostro.

—Y como siempre, Rukia _mou, _ha valido la pena esperar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En dónde está Kaien?

—En Atenas. Sus vacaciones han terminado.

—¿Era necesario? Después de todo, lo que ocurrió en la playa fue sólo una broma.

—La desagradable broma de Kaien no está relacionada con su marcha. Ha habido un pequeño problema en la oficina de Atenas, que espero que pueda arreglar antes de que se convierta en algo mayor, eso es todo. Siento que no tuviera tiempo para explicártelo en persona, o despedirse de ti como tú hubieras querido.

—No era necesario, una simple nota diciéndome que los planes estaban cancelados hubiera sido suficiente.

—Pero eres mi invitada, Rukia _mou _—expuso con suavidad—. Y un buen anfitrión no hubiera permitido que quedaras privada del placer de una noche, cuando puedo llenar el inevitable vacío que la marcha de Kaien debe haberte causado.

—¡Eres muy amable! —exclamó sarcástica—. Pero en realidad, preferiría volver a casa, si no tienes inconveniente.

—Pero sí lo tengo —replicó—. Esta noche, cenarás conmigo.

—Y supongo que mis deseos no tienen importancia —comentó enfadada.

—En esta ocasión, no. Tenemos cosas que discutir y creo que ya es hora de hacerlo.

—Ya comprendo. Supongo que quieres hablar sobre Nicky... y mi vuelta a casa.

—Esos son algunos temas de los que hablaremos —dijo cortante—. ¿Imaginabas que la vida continuaría siempre así?

—Por supuesto que no. De hecho, pienso que Nicky se ha adaptado muy bien. Estoy dispuesta a marcharme cuando tú lo digas. Sólo... hay algo más —hizo una pausa—. Has pasado mucho tiempo con él en estos días. Pienso que se sentirá abandonado... cuando estés fuera muchos meses. Podría aceptar con mayor facilidad los períodos de separación, si no le prestaras tanta atención.

—No tengo intención de estar separado de Nicky durante largos períodos, al menos hasta que tenga edad para ir al colegio —contestó con frialdad.

—Pero no puedes llevarle contigo alrededor del mundo, siempre con una niñera —protestó sorprendida—. ¿Qué clase de seguridad es ésa?

—Nicky estará con mi esposa, y mi esposa estará conmigo. La verdadera seguridad de un niño, no depende tanto de cuatro paredes, sino del amor y del cariño de aquellos que le aman. Nosotros seremos su hogar.

Rukia deseaba preguntar: «¿Has hablado de esto con Lisa, y sabes cuál es su opinión?», pero prefirió quedarse callada. De sus palabras se desprendía que él no consideraba el matrimonio como algo poco importante, como Kaien había comentado. De hecho, creaba una imagen íntima, considerando que no parecía estar enamorado de Lisa, pero Ichigo siempre tomaba sus responsabilidades muy en serio. ¿Por qué debía imaginar que él adoptaría una actitud diferente ante su próximo matrimonio? Incluso el conquistador más empedernido seguramente se cansaría de esa clase de vida.

—Estás muy callada —dijo—. ¿No te satisface mi explicación?

—Es... muy satisfactoria, yo... espero que seas muy feliz.

—¿Eres sincera, Rukia? —rió—. Yo siempre creí que me odiabas.

—Quizá —confesó—. Pero eso no sería lo mejor para Nicky.

—Su felicidad es lo que más te importa aún, Rukia. ¿No es cierto?

«No», pensó. «Eres tú lo que más me importa». —Así es —mintió—. Me alegro de que tu madre esté... bien... empezando...

—No es necesario que sigas. Sé lo que estás intentando decir, y yo también me alegro. Había comenzado a preguntarme si alguna vez mi madre iba a dejar a un lado los tristes recuerdos del pasado para aceptar por completo a Nicky.

—No necesitas esquivar el tema, Ichigo. Kaien me dijo lo que se supone que sucedió.

—No tenía derecho... —dijo furioso.

—Yo le persuadí —interrumpió—. Le obligué a decírmelo. Debía saberlo... por Nicky. Debes comprenderlo —hizo una pausa, y entonces añadió—. No creo una palabra.

—No puedes decirlo. No estuviste aquí en aquel momento.

—No era necesario que lo hiciera. También conocí a Byakuya. Nunca hizo algo tan despreciable, y no puedo comprender por qué... has estado tan deseoso de condenarle.

Ichigo dio un volantazo y sacó el coche del camino dejándolo bajo los árboles.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas, Rukia? ¡Qué poco sabes! Condenar a Byakuya, como tú has dicho, fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado. Sí, no era característico de él hacer algo así, pero aquella noche estaba fuera de sí, más enfadado que nunca. Discutió con nuestra madre. Pidió su anillo, y cuando ella se negó, él decidió cogerlo. Cuando descubrí que la caja de seguridad había sido abierta, el anillo ya había desaparecido.

—Aun así, no lo creo. Si él pensaba que ese anillo le pertenecía a Hisana, ¿por qué no se lo dio?

—¿No lo hizo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡No!

—Quizá por vergüenza. Tal vez pensaba que ella no estaría pre parada para aliarse con alguien que había robado a su propia familia. ¿O lo estaba? —su tono era burlón.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó enfadada—. ¡Eso es lo último que hubiera deseado, y Hisana no lo habría permitido!

—Mi madre, por supuesto, cree que él robó el anillo a petición de tu hermana.

—Eso me dijo Kaien. Y tampoco es cierto. Quizá Hisana no fue la mujer que tu madre quería para tu hermano, pero no era una cazafortunas —le miró—. Ahora comprendo por qué estabas tan decidido a ofrecerme dinero para que renunciara a Nicky. Pensaste que nosotras éramos iguales.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó Ichigo con suavidad—. ¿Una falsa negación? ¿O que te asegure que siempre pensé eso de ti y de tu hermana?

—No me importa lo que hayas pensado —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Creo que conoces el motivo.

Él la cogió, levantándola por completo del asiento, atrayéndola hacia sí, con una fuerza irresistible. Comenzó a besarla, al principio con suavidad, luego de forma apasionada. Ella sintió esa caricia. En vez de rechazarle respondió abiertamente. Le abrazó con fuerza y le acarició y besó. Gimió de placer, cuando él le desabrochó el vestido. Todo su cuerpo pareció contraerse cuando sus dedos le acariciaron con delicadeza los senos. Nada parecía existir en el mundo, excepto el calor de su cuerpo que envolvía al suyo, la suavidad de sus labios, y el enorme placer que esas caricias producían en la chica.

Su respiración era entrecortada cuando él separó su boca, dándole delicados besos en la suave piel de su hombro. Ichigo apartó con los labios la tela que cubría sus senos, y su cuerpo se estremeció, al sentir la ardiente caricia sobre los mismos.

Ella también le estaba tocando, sus manos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo masculino con dulzura. Amaba a Ichigo, y le deseaba, y la necesidad de decírselo era cada vez más intensa.

Intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero en vez de hacerlo, gimió, temerosa, porque súbitamente, todo se iluminó por un relámpago; cuando volvió la oscuridad, se oyó un trueno. Y entonces empezó a llover.

Ichigo se apartó de ella con evidente desagrado, para cerrar la ventanilla. Rukia se sentó en su asiento, agradecida de que las sombras ocultaran su ruborizado rostro. Había vuelto a la realidad, y trataba de tranquilizarse.

Había permitido que la besara y la acariciara, cuando un rato an tes él le había hablado de su próximo matrimonio. «Al menos, un cierto sentido de la decencia, me tenía que haber hecho luchar contra él, rechazar sus caricias», pensó, sintiéndose mal.

Ichigo cerró la ventanilla por completo, entonces se volvió y Rukia habló con una voz suave:

—Llévame a casa, por favor.

—La tormenta pasará. Y se supone que estamos cenando.

—Odio las tormentas. Me dan miedo, a Nicky también, y quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Además, no deseo cenar. Yo... no podría tomar nada.

—Bien, eso me pasa a mí también —dijo, su voz era despectiva—. Parece que también he perdido las ganas... de comer.

Puso en marcha el coche y condujo con rapidez hacia la casa.

Al aproximarse a la entrada, Ichigo habló con impaciencia.

—¿Deseas esperarme mientras traigo algo para cubrirte?

—No —dijo Rukia—. No hace falta. Gracias.

—Será mejor que corras.

Corrió, sin mirar hacia atrás para ver si él la estaba siguiendo. Subió de dos en dos los escalones, y se dirigió a la habitación de Nicky.

Su puerta estaba entreabierta, lo cual la sorprendió.

Quizá él se había despertado y Orihime estaba allí.

Pero no había nadie junto a la cama de Nicky, y ésta se encontraba vacía.

Fue hacia el intercomunicador que había sobre la cama, y vio que estaba apagado. Lo encendió y habló:

—¿Orihime... está Nicky con usted? —entonces se dejó caer sobre una silla y esperó, intentando que el pánico no la dominara.

Al momento Orihime entró en la habitación. Su sorprendida mirada buscaba en la cama vacía. La expresión de la mujer le dijo a Rukia todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Está bien, Orihime. Es probable que se haya despertado asustado por la tormenta y haya bajado por la escalera.

—Pero el picaporte de la puerta, _thespinis. _Está demasiado alto, como para que él lograra alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo pudo salir de la habitación? No dejé la puerta abierta.

—Quizá alguien entrara, a lo mejor su abuela y le llevó abajo porque tenía miedo. Iré a ver —añadió tratando de tranquilizar a la otra mujer.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se encontró con Ichigo. Él la cogió de los brazos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó—. ¿Estás enferma?

—No. ¿Está.. Nicky ahí abajo? ¿Le has visto?

—No. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No está en su dormitorio, y Orihime no le ha visto. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y alguien apagó el intercomunicador.

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido. Extendió una mano y se agarró del marco de la puerta por un momento, como si necesitara sujetarse, y en voz muy baja, murmuró algo parecido a una oración en griego.

—Organizaré la búsqueda. Mira de nuevo en su habitación... busca en el baño, por si estuviera escondido. Dices que su puerta estaba abierta. ¿Y la ventana?

—Estaba cerrada —respondió la chica angustiada.

Buscó como él le había ordenado, pero Nicky no estaba por ninguna parte. Si hubiera estado escondido, habría salido al oír sus voces, lo sabía, a menos que también estuviese asustado...

¿Asustado, de qué? ¿La tormenta? ¿O de alguien más?

Permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación.

No le agradaba ninguno de los pensamientos que comenzaban a surgir en su mente, pero debía enfrentarse a ellos.

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la escalera. Ichigo estaba en el pasillo, y la miró cuando se aproximó a él, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

—¿Bien?

—Ninguna señal. Voy a buscarle fuera.

—Él no pudo haber salido —dijo convencido de ello—. Aún llueve con fuerza, y dijiste que le dan miedo las tormentas.

—Quizá la tormenta no había comenzado cuando le sacaron —señaló.

—¿Sacarle? —su expresión cambió de manera repentina, y palideció—. ¿Sugieres que alguien de esta casa pudo hacer algo así? ¿Por qué?

—Quizás porque es el hijo de Byakuya —contestó con voz suave—. ¿O nunca se te ocurrió pensar que alguien quiso destruir también a Byakuya?

Pasó a su lado y salió a la calle con rapidez.

**._._._._._._._.**

Ajá! ¿Quién habrá sacado a Nicky de su habitación en medio de una tormenta? ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? :D Dios! No puedo creer que ya estamos en la parte final de esta historia. Sí, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos más y todo acaba. Y allí es donde nos preguntamos, ¿qué pasará con Ichigo y Rukia? :D

Si les soy sincera, estaba a punto de irme a dormir, cuando miro la computadora y sentí que debía sentarme xDD Accedí a esta página y de repente apareció en mi mente la promesa que les hice de subir el capítulo luego de una semana! :3 Por poco y las dejo sin capi xDD

Quiero agradecerle enormemente a: **kiaru87** ( Waa! Perdón por la demora, juro que no fue adrede! :( Pero, ¡qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo! Seee, Kaien es un abusador xDD Robándole besitos a Rukia! ;) Gracias por comentar!), **Claw-13** ( Para mi es un verdadero placer poder traer esta historia y que ustedes se entusiasmen con ella! :3 Un saludoo! C:), **ACCHB** ( Hahaahaha! Cada vez que corrijo los capítulos me doy cuenta de que siempre se queda en la parte interesante! xDD Juro que yo no soy! xDD Así son los capítulos :D Bueno, aquí está el capi, espero lo hayas disfrutado! Gracias por el apoyo!),** Gzn** ( Siii, regresó más arrogante que nunca! xDD Pero tranquila, que Kaien en este capítulo le jugó una broma con lo del bikini de Rukia! xDD Muero de risa al imaginarme su cara! Gracias por comentar! :3), **Yukime-sama** ( Kaien es un chico inteligente, y aquí se percató de que Ichigo no quiere compartir a Rukia (; Si Ighigo no se apura, nosotras lo ayudamos a recapacitar!), **Iza-Rukia13** ( Don't punch him! I know that Ichigo is very rude and arrogant here, but he'll change! I promise you, Ichigo loves Rukia! Don't worry, please. :3 Thanks for your comment!),** Clouzack** ( Hey! I like your comment! :D Sii, actualizaré más seguido, porque sino, me mandarán a buscar desde sus casas por maltrato psicológico! xDD Woww, el mejor ichiruki? :O Me honras mucho! :3 See, queda prohibido dejar de ser Ichirukista! Estoy segura que no eres la única que se lo imagina! xDD Gracias por seguir la historia! =3 ), **eva** ( Gracias por tu comentario! :D Me alegra saber que les está gustando el fic y que las entretiene! :3), **Anahis** ( No te preocupes! Ya lo que faltan son dos capítulos y todo acaba! Por fin se sabrá como quedará esta pareja :D Acción? Pues mira que en ese carro la temperatura subió unos grados! Y eso que estaba lloviendo xDD Gracias por tu comentario! ),**elenita-chan** ( sí, Kaien la quiere, pero Ichigo nos demostró que no piensa compartirla xD Ya las cosas se aclaran más en el siguiente capítulo! :D Gracias por seguir la historia :3). Y gracias a todas las lindas personas que leen esta historia! :3

Bueno, a ver! ¿Quién creen ustedes que se llevó a Nicky? Lo dejo para que me digan! A la persona o las personas que acierten, les dedicaré el siguiente capítulo, ¿les parece? =3 Bueno *bosteza* ya es un poquito tarde por aquí! xDD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ya saben, la semana que viene! Se cuidan muchote! ;)

**Yare (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Aquí estoy, todavía no me he ido! :D Dios, ya sólo me queda esta semana de vacaciones! Si, tal y como lo pensaron, comenzaré clases dentro de una semana! Pero, ya este es el penúltimo capítulo!

Bien! Como lo prometí en el capítulo anterior, la persona a la cual le decido el capítulo es:** EthereldCrow! **Querida, diste en el clavo, así que este capítulo es totalmente para tí! Y bueno, que cosa que tu me pediste el lemmon, y aquí hay algo... mejor dejo que lo leas xDD Por supuesto, otras personas también acertaron:** Yeckie y Goshy!** Felicidades, chicas! Este capítulo también les pertenece! :D

**Esta historia es de Sara Craven, una excelente escritora.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los rapto de vez en cuando para mis locuras xDD**

**Esta historia contiene OoC.**

**Capítulo 10**

Estaba empapada, la ropa se le pagaba al cuerpo. La lluvia había hecho que los caminos estuvieran resbaladizos, por lo que ella andaba con cuidado, deteniéndose con frecuencia para llamar a Nicky.

Al llegar a la piscina, todas las luces se encendieron, como si Ichigo, desde la casa, hubiera visto donde estaba. Miró dentro del agua, pero la piscina estaba vacía. Rukia se mordió los labios y se dirigió hacia la playa.

La verja estaba abierta. Se quitó las sandalias, y bajó con lentitud y desesperación por el camino, sujetándose a arbustos y ramas de árboles.

Estuvo a punto de caerse encima del niño. Se encontraba acurru cado a un lado del camino. Ella se puso de rodillas y le tocó con pánico y ansiedad. El camino estaba inundado, y temió que se hubiera ahogado. El alivio que sintió cuando percibió su suave respiración, fue enorme. Estaba empapado, frío, y casi inconsciente debido a un fuerte golpe que se había dado en la frente. Podría tener otras lesiones y quizás no debía moverle.

Oyó pisadas en el camino, más arriba y se puso muy nerviosa.

—Rukia, soy Ichigo. Estoy aquí —la puso de pie con cuidado y ella se abrazó a él. Sollozaba. Había otras personas detrás de él... vio a Ginta, y a Orihime.

—Debemos llevarle a casa. ¿Puedes andar o quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Puedo andar —murmuró, apartándose de él avergonzada.

La señora Kurosaki estaba en el pasillo cuando todos entraron, Ginta llevaba a Nicky en brazos. La abuela de Nicky tenía un aspecto terrible, estaba muy despeinada. Avanzó gimiendo, su rostro mostraba preocupación, e Ichigo la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla.

«Hay algo extraño e increíble en toda esta escena», pensó Rukia agotada. En la distancia podía oír los últimos truenos de la tormenta, y más cerca, a pesar del ruido que hacía la lluvia al caer, pudo oír los gritos de una mujer.

Sabía quién era, la habitación estaba llena de gente preocupada, que hablaba y contemplaba a los recién llegados. Incluso Lisa estaba allí. Sólo faltaba una persona... la señora Harribel.

—El médico está de camino —le dijo Ichigo tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Qué bien. Me alegra mucho saberlo —respondió sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse a su alrededor.

El médico le aseguró a Rukia que su desmayo se debía a la tensión ocasionada por los tristes acontecimientos de aquella noche, y que el dormir un rato la haría mejorar.

El médico también la tranquilizó acerca de Nicky. Había sufrido muchos golpes como resultado de su caída, pero no tenía ningún hueso roto, sólo una leve contusión. Siempre existía el peligro de una neumonía, pero con un tratamiento adecuado, estaba seguro de que podrían evitarla. Habló con cierta preocupación, y Rukia adivinó que también pensaba en el otro paciente que había atendido aquella noche. Al parecer, le administró alguna clase de sedante, ya que los fuertes gritos se dejaron de oír.

—Es un niño fuerte y sano, _thespinis _—el médico se puso de pie para marcharse—. Fue una gran suerte que le encontrara a tiempo. Aunque no nació en la isla, parece que nuestro santo lo ha tomado bajo su protección. Ningún daño podrá ocurrirle ahora.

Rukia se quedó más tranquila al saber el estado del niño.

El médico le preguntó si era necesario que le recetara algunas pastillas para ayudarla a dormir, pero ella se negó. Se sentía exhausta. Un intenso agotamiento parecía invadirla. «No tendré problemas», pensó.

Y no los tuvo. Los problemas surgieron en su sueño, donde todos parecían sus enemigos, y ella corrían sin parar por oscuros túneles con Nicky en brazos, intentando escapar. Ella llamaba a Ichigo de forma histérica, debido a que la oscuridad se cerraba a su alrededor. Pareció un milagro cuando unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron, lleván dola a la luz, la seguridad, y el calor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaba acostada e Ichigo la abrazaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—Vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien —su voz era ronca—. Parecías tener una pesadilla, e intenté tranquilizarte. No quería despertarte. Lo siento.

Ella le miró incrédula. Estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas, a su lado.

—Dudo poder continuar durmiendo en estas circunstancias.

—¿No? Lo hiciste aquella noche en Londres —después de una larga y tensa pausa durante la cual ella intentó comprender lo oque estaba diciendo, añadió—: Entonces también gritaste mi nombre.

Recordaba la extraña sensación de vacío que experimentó aquella mañana al despertar sola en el hotel de Londres.

—¿Tú... dormiste conmigo?

—Tú fuiste la que dormiste, _ágape mou. _Yo pasé toda la noche reprimiéndome. Desde entonces, me he maldecido cien veces por haber sido tan tonto.

—¡No! —Rukia se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Pequeña tonta —dijo, divertido—. ¿Intentas fingir que no sabes que te deseo? ¿Y si te digo que tú también me deseas, me insultarás de nuevo?

«Habla de deseo, no de amor», pensó con tristeza.

—No te insultaré. Yo he tenido una pesadilla. No me he dado cuenta de que te llamaba.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? —preguntó con frialdad—. Y no te disculpes, Rukia _mou. _Después de lo ocurrido aquí, tienes derecho a tener pesadillas.

—Lo siento mucho. Ha sido horrible. ¿Sabes por qué Nicky desapareció? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Decidí hace mucho tiempo que Kaien sería mi heredero. Después de Byakuya, él era mi pariente varón más cercano. Quizá ya hayas pensado en ello —ella asintió con la cabeza e Ichigo continuó—: Después de hablar con mi madre, llegué a la conclusión de que... mi tía provocó el distanciamiento original entre ellos, y que cuando Byakuya regresó, mi tía, aprovechó la oportunidad para perjudicarle. Cuando mi hermano abrió la caja fuerte, estaba demasiado alterado como para cerrarla y mi tía esperó hasta que la habitación estuviese vacía para coger el anillo. Ha estado con ella desde entonces, en el fondo de la bolsa donde guarda sus labores —añadió—. Mi pobre madre está destrozada. Siempre supo que _Thia _Harribel estaba molesta, debido a que mi madre logró hacer un matrimonio mejor, pero nunca imaginó que su propia hermana pudiera comportarse de esa forma... es increíble. Y por supuesto, si mi madre mostraba signos de cariño hacia Byakuya, _Thia _Harribel le recordaba el «daño» que él le había causado. Antes de que Nicky llegara aquí, intentó hacer que mi madre se volviera contra él, insinuando que quizá no fuera el hijo de Byakuya. Habló del indiscreto comportamiento de algunas chicas inglesas. Intentó, por todos los medios, volver a mi madre contra el niño... ¿pero quizás ya sepas esto?

—Lo presentía pero no estaba segura. Era consciente de que yo también le desagradaba, aun así, aceptaba que Kaien me invitara a salir, pero... —se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Pero, qué?

—Pero, a la vez quería que su hijo prestara más atención a Lisa.

—Intentaba que Kaien te sedujera —dijo Ichigo—. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella podría haber utilizado eso como una excusa para apartarte. Deseaba que volvieras a Inglaterra, ya que estabas muy cerca de Nicky. Le protegías demasiado. Además estaba convencida de que yo nunca me casaría y que si Nicky moría, entonces su hijo, o al menos su nieto, heredaría la Corporación Kurosaki —hizo una pausa, y habló sin emoción—: Ahora sabe lo que sucederá.

«Él quiere decir que pretende casarse», pensó. Se sintió mal, pero se forzó a hablar con voz normal.

—¿Por qué eligió esta noche...?

—Es una mujer enferma. La noticia de que Kaien había sido en viado a Atenas... chismes de los criados que dijeron que fue debido a ti por lo que él tuvo que ser apartado de este lugar, la desquiciaron por completo. Androula le comentó que habíamos salido juntos, por lo que pensó que tendría varias horas para actuar. Sólo que... regresamos antes.

—Sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No puede permanecer aquí. Pero iniciar cualquier intervención oficial, originaría un escándalo que haría daño a mucha gente. En vez de eso, he decidido que vuelva a su casa en el Peloponeso, y que se quede allí. Por supuesto, informaremos a Kaien —hizo un gesto de desagrado—. Es una labor que no me es grata.

—¡Pobre Kaien! —exclamó Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Afortunado Kaien. Tiene a alguien que llora por él.

Él la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Rukia respondió de la misma forma. Todas las dudas y las barreras que se había impuesto, desaparecieron de pronto. Él le acarició la espalda mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello y los hombros.

Ichigo deslizó sus dedos hacia los tirantes de su camisón.

—No necesitas esto, _ágape mou. _Esta noche, te cubrirás sólo con mis besos.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza. Él le desabrochó el camisón y el roce de sus manos al desnudarse la hizo estremecerse de placer. Cuando él terminó, ella cerró los ojos, temerosa del deseo que vio en su mirada.

—No tengas miedo de mí, Rukia. Si no deseas más que esto, me detendré y dejaré que duermas. Dime qué debo hacer, hermosa mía, ¿dormir o hacerte caricias?

No podía decirlo. Significaba mucho para ella, mientras que para él era tan sólo un acto físico. En vez de ello, extendió sus brazos y le abrazó, besándole apasionadamente. Las caricias masculinas se volvieron más ardientes, hasta que al fin no hubo más secretos.

El ligero dolor que le produjo su entrega, desapareció para dar paso al placer que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera con nuevas sensaciones que apenas empezaba a conocer.

Ichigo la besó, acariciando sus sensuales labios y murmuró algo en su idioma. Rukia permaneció entre sus brazos, sorprendida y temblando. No podía hablar, pero eso parecía no tener importancia cuando las caricias y los besos decían mucho más.

Después, se ducharon juntos, y ella estuvo abrazada a él mientras el agua fría caía sobre ellos.

Ichigo cerró la llave del agua.

—¿Por qué suspiras, _ágape mou? _¿Te he hecho sufrir?

—No, sólo que nunca imaginé que podría ser tan feliz —confesó.

—Yo tampoco —su voz era suave.

La envolvió en una de las toallas, y la llevó de nuevo a la cama.

Mucho tiempo después ella abrió los ojos. Ichigo estaba de pie junto a la ventana, vestido con una bata. Cuando ella se sentó, él se volvió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—_Kalimera _—saludó con voz suave—. ¿Sabes lo guapa que eres?

Ella extendió una mano hacia él y habló con suavidad:

—Estoy muy sola.

—No debes tentarme, bonita mía. Es casi de día, y los criados pronto comenzarán a trabajar. No desearás que me encuentren en tu dormitorio.

—No me importaría.

—Pues a mí sí —confesó—. Debes saber, tan bien como yo, Rukia, que esto no debería haber ocurrido.

—¿Te arrepientes de que haya pasado?

—No —su voz era impaciente—. Cómo podría arrepentirme de algo tan... perfecto, pero, no intentaba... —hizo una pausa, se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de cansancio—. Debo dejarte ahora, Rukia, pero después hablaremos.

Se dirigió a la cama, y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Ella le abrazó, deseando que se acercara más a ella, pero Ichigo se apartó con firmeza.

—No —dijo enfadado y la dejó.

Tenía tanto frío que estaba temblando. Con la luz del día, la realidad había vuelto, y tenía miedo. La noche anterior había tenido la experiencia más bonita de su vida, pero debía enfrentarse al hecho de que, para Ichigo, quizá no hubiera sido igual, tal vez para él sólo fuera una chica más en una cama más.

Ichigo era un experto en el aspecto sexual, sabía todo lo necesario sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres, cómo dar cada beso, y cómo hacer cada caricia, para poder obtener la respuesta que deseaba. Y ella no había sido diferente. Él sabía que era virgen, y la dulzura, el control casi sobrehumano que demostró cuando la estaba excitando, no fue debido a que ella le importara, sino un medio para lograr su objetivo, porque sabía que al fin obtendría una recompensa.

Y así fue. Nunca pensó que tanto placer pudiera existir.

Con ingenuidad imaginó que todo eso podría ser el comienzo de una relación, sin detenerse a pensar que también podría ser el fin. Todas las anticuadas ideas sobre apartar a un hombre para mantenerle interesado la empezaron a agobiar. Le había entregado a Ichigo su cuerpo, dándole lo que deseaba sin preguntarse si eso sería todo lo que buscaba.

En aquellas horas de entrega, él nunca habló de amor. El amor existió nada más en la mente de Rukia porque para él sólo fue la satisfacción de una necesidad.

Se dio la vuelta, ocultando la cara en la almohada. Había dicho que hablaría con ella después, y quizás entonces, recibiría la reafirmación que necesitaba.

Después de un rato se durmió. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, entraba mucha luz en la habitación y Androula le había llevado el desayuno. Rukia se lo agradeció en silencio, sintiéndose avergonzada cuando la mujer se inclinó y recogió su camisón, que aún estaba en el suelo, donde Ichigo lo dejó, y lo colocó, sin hacer ningún comentario, en la cama.

Se bañó y se vistió después de tomar café. Salió de su dormitorio pretendiendo ir a ver a Nicky. Pero Androula la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

—_Kyria _Kurosaki desea hablar con usted, _thespinis. _La espera en su gabinete.

Rukia se detuvo sorprendida, aunque esperaba alguna clase de entrevista con la abuela de Nicky en algún momento del día.

—Pero iba a ver a Nicky...

—El médico está con él, _thespinis. _Y _Kyria _la está esperando...

Androula fue con ella, acompañándola hasta la puerta del gabinete, e incluso llamó y abrió la puerta por ella.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. La señora Kurosaki se encontraba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio.

—Debo darle las gracias, señorita Kuchiki, porque debido a usted mi nieto fue encontrado con rapidez.

—No necesitaba decir nada. Quiero mucho a Nicky —repuso.

—Sí, por supuesto. Aun así, estoy segura de que cuando vino por primera vez, sabía que no se quedaría permanentemente.

—Sí... ¿Está... pidiéndome que me marche?

—Creo que es hora de que lo haga. Ahora que es la amante de mi hijo, no la considero una compañía adecuada para Nicky. ¿Imaginaba que no lo sabía? —añadió—. No intente negarlo. Vi a Ichigo cuando volvía de su dormitorio esta mañana. Hablé con él antes da que se marchara, y reconoció que había pasado la noche con usted.

—¿Antes... de marcharse? —repitió—. ¿Quiere decir que no está aquí?

—Está... acompañando a su tía a la casa del Peloponeso —su tono se volvió más rígido—. ¿Se encuentra mal, señorita Kuchiki? Quizás sea mejor que se siente. Es evidente que se ha hecho algunas ilusiones sobre las intenciones de Ichigo hacia usted. Quizá hasta esperó imitar a su hermana, y contraer matrimonio dentro de nuestra familia —movió su cabeza—. Si es así, ¡ha cometido un grave error! Alex contraerá matrimonio con Lisa Yadōmaru en Año Nuevo —hizo una pausa, observando a la chica—. Él ha cometido una falta en su comportamiento hacia usted, _thespinis, _pero... —se encogió de hombros—, es hombre, y usted una chica atractiva. Ichigo siempre ha disfrutado de las cosas que la vida le ofrece. Pero debe comprender que su presencia en esta casa, en beneficio de Lisa, y también por otros motivos, es ahora vergonzosa, y sería mejor para todos que se marchara. Si su... arreglo con mi hijo ha sido a largo plazo, sin duda le habría ofrecido alguna compensación financiera. Él es muy generoso en estas situaciones. Por ello, debo entregarle esto —cogió una caja larga y plana, y se la dio.

«Una joya», pensó abatida. «El último insulto».

La señora Kurosaki continuó:

—Le han reservado billetes para Atenas y para Londres. Una criada la ayudará a preparar las maletas.

—¿Podré despedirme de Nicky?

—Por supuesto. No somos inhumanos, señorita Kuchiki, y usted, creo que no es tonta. Debió haber sabido que esta... situación tan delicada, no podía continuar.

—Sí.

—Estaba segura de que sería sensata —la señora Kurosaki cogió la caja—. Ha olvidado su brazalete.

—¿Es eso lo que contiene? —Rukia levantó la cabeza—. No lo he olvidado. Lo que ocurre es que no comparto la obsesión de su familia por las joyas... Conserve el brazalete para la siguiente mujer, la próxima amante de Ichigo.

Salió de la habitación y se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

Deseaba llorar y gritar, pero era imposible. No sabía como se comportaban las mujeres que Ichigo desechaba, pero debía salvar algunos restos de dignidad, si podía.

Un día, algún día, quizá se sintiera contenta no de haberle dicho nunca que le amaba, pero aún no. Lo único que sentía, era un gran vacío mientras subía por la escalera hacia la habitación de Nicky.

**._._._._._._._._.**

Bien, bien! Que les ha parecido? Siii, fue la loca de Harribel que se llevó al hermoso de Nicky! Esa bruja 7.7 Pero bueno, ya Ichigo le dio su merecido :D Ahora, ese fue un lemmon ligero, yo diría que ligerísimo, pero bueno u.u Siéntanse libres de golpearme(?) Y qué? Ahora Rukia sólo se irá, y ya no pasará nada ni aclararán las cosas entre ellos? Ichigo debe hacer algo!

Ahora, los agradecimientos:** EthereldCrow, elenita-chan, Claw-13, kiaru87, Anahis, Yeckie, Yukime-sama, Darkrukia4 y Goshy. **Gracias, chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios! :D Se les aprecia mucho!

Bueno, ahora ya tengo sueño(?) Siempre termino subiendo el capítulo en la noche xDD Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, mis chicas! Esa sería la última! :D

Cuídense mucho y no hagan locuras(?)!

**Yare (:**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo la están pasando? Antes que nada, quiero pedirles inmensas disculpas, porque no actualicé el capítulo cuando debía. Lo que sucedió es que no tenía internet. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Sin internet durante todo este tiempo! :( Pero aquí está el gran final de esta historia!

Quiero agradecerles enormemente a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y seguir esta hostoria, que, a pesar de que no es mía, de verdad fue realmente bueno adaptarla. A todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, y también a todas las que no.

**kiaru87, EthereldCrow, Gzn, Yeckie, ade, anna 04, Claw-13, Anahis, eva y Koral Kurosaki. **

**Debo recordarles que esta historia no es de mí autoría, sino de la grandiosa Sara Craven.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en comprárselos... xD**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11**

Rukia estaba muy desilusionada cuando llegó a casa de Tatsuki. El trabajo que había conseguido al regresar a Londres se acabó ese mismo día, y la agencia no tenía nada más para ella de momento. Estaba decepcionada, ya que había creído que se quedaría.

Al menos, tenía un poco de dinero y podría pagarle a Tatsuki y a su novio algo por dejarle que se quedara en su casa. Fueron muy amables consintiendo que estuviera con ellos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Rukia estaba decidida a que fuera una estancia breve. Tenía que continuar su vida. Por supuesto, su trabajo en la antigua compañía había terminado, pero el departamento de personal guardó su dirección y su número de teléfono, prometiendo estar en contacto si surgía una nueva oportunidad. Hasta el momento, no había tenido noticias, y comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez las tendría, pero aún no era posible empezar a buscar apartamento, ya que no tenía un trabajo estable para pagarlo.

Los niños que su amiga cuidaba se habían marchado a casa, y Tatsuki se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina a tomar un café cuando Rukia entró.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Tatsuki sonriendo a la chica.

—Mal —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Ya no tengo trabajo. Lo cual me recuerda... —sacó de su bolso el sobre con su salario.

—Guárdatelo —dijo Tatsuki—. Después de todo, estás en la habitación de invitados, y Dios sabe que comes menos que una mosca.

Rukia se ruborizó ligeramente. Tatsuki era muy buena cocinera, y debía ser difícil para ella sentarse frente a una invitada que con templaba la cena la mayoría de las noches. Le había dicho a Tatsuki lo suficiente para convencerla de que era imposible quedarse en Corfú, sin entrar en detalles sobre su relación con Ichigo, y esperaba que interpretara su continua tristeza y su falta de apetito como consecuencia de que echaba de menos a Nicky. Pero con frecuencia veía una mirada de incredulidad de Tatsuki y con pena, pensaba que no había logrado engañar a su amiga.

—Prefiero pagarte... mientras pueda hacerlo.

—Los trabajos con sueldos suficientes para sobrevivir, son difíciles de encontrar —observó Tatsuki. Sirvió café en una taza, y se la dio a Rukia—, por supuesto, podrías ponerte en contacto con la Corporación Kurosaki para recordarles que fuiste a Corfú porque te prometieron un trabajo cuando volvieras.

—Prefiero morir —murmuró con fingido enfado.

—Eso pensé —dijo Tatsuki pensativa.

—¿Qué deseas saber? —hubiera sido un consuelo confiar en alguien.

—¿Qué necesito saber? —replicó Tatsuki—. No comes y no duermes. La mitad del tiempo estás despierta. Nicky es, un niño adorable, pero no puedo creer que haya tenido un efecto tan profundo en ti.

—No, tienes razón. Aunque le echo mucho de menos. Estoy preocupada por él. Estaba adormilado cuando le vi por última vez, y comenzó a decirme algo sobre «la bruja». Podría tener esas pesadillas durante años... Quizá esté enfermo.

—Lo dudo —Tatsuki la cogió del brazo con un gesto cariñoso—. Los niños son muy resistentes, y todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, le parecerá sólo una pesadilla en poco tiempo. Aunque no fue el momento adecuado para que te marcharas —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Rukia se vio forzada a sonreír.

—No lo sé. He tenido tiempo para pensar, y creo que en cierto modo la señora Kurosaki me echará la culpa de lo ocurrido. Ella pensó que fue mi presencia lo que impulsó a la señora Harribel a hacer lo que hizo.

—En otras palabras, ¿hubiera preferido continuar compartiendo su techo con una loca, antes que saber la verdad? —preguntó Tatsuki—. Acepto que tú podrías haber renovado los recuerdos de las cosas que ella quería olvidar, pero también lo hará Nicky y le retiene a su lado. Tómate el café —añadió comprensiva.

Rukia obedeció. Después de una pausa, continuó.

—Por supuesto, puedes tener razón. Eso fue sólo una parte. Deseaba deshacerse de mí, porque estaba comprometida con... Ichigo.

—Cuando dices comprometida... —dijo Tatsuki lentamente.

—Eso es, exactamente, lo que quiero decir.

—Eso temía —comentó Tatsuki exasperada.

—Dime que he sido una tonta.

—Yo diría que ya lo sabes. ¿Es eso lo que has intentado decirte noche tras noche mientras paseabas por tu habitación? No, no he estado espiándote —añadió—. Pero tuve que levantarme a atender a los gemelos una noche, y vi tu luz encendida. Temía que estuvieras enferma —se detuvo y preguntó con gran énfasis—. ¿No lo estás, no es cierto?

—No —repuso tensa—. No... ni siquiera estoy embarazada —era algo que se le había ocurrido pensar en una ocasión. Una nueva vida pudo haber sido creada en aquella única gloriosa noche. Pero estaba segura de que nada de eso había sucedido.

—No hables así —le reprochó Tatsuki—. Sabes muy bien, por Nicky, que criar tú sola a un niño, no es algo fácil de hacer. Aun cuando el padre esté vivo, y puede ayudarte a mantenerle.

—Lo sé. Lo sé todo, pero aún tenía la esperanza —Rukia inclinó con tristeza la cabeza.

—¿Sabe él cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tatsuki.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, debe haber sido un desalmado y un insensible.

—No, lo que pasó fue que nunca le dije que le amaba.

—¿A pesar de haber tenido una relación tan íntima? —demandó la otra chica con escepticismo—. ¿Qué hiciste... decirle que era sólo un pasatiempo?

—Es evidente que no —suspiró Rukia—. No me hubiera creído. Fue una relación muy breve —añadió con cierta amargura—. De una noche, para ser exacta. No es suficiente para hacer declaraciones de amor eterno.

—Y con seguridad, nada que arruine el resto de tu vida —intervino Tatsuki.

Tenía razón, y Rukia lo sabía. Esas últimas horas en Corfú estuvieron llenas de esperanzas de que Ichigo volviera por algún milagro, impidiendo que se marchara, incluso que la sacara del avión, antes de despegar. Pero mientras viajaba, una serie de pensamientos la asaltaron. Ichigo quería que se fuera. Su madre sólo cumplía sus deseos. Su única esperanza de salvación, era olvidarle, borrar de su mente todo lo ocurrido, sin importar cuánto tiempo tardara en hacerlo. Y si eso implicaba alejarse para siempre de Nicky, entonces lo haría, sin importarle el dolor que le causara.

Pasó el fin de semana leyendo los periódicos, buscando posibles trabajos, no sólo en la capital, sino en todo el país.

El lunes llovió, y pasó un deprimente día haciendo visitas a más oficinas de empleo. En todas partes parecían estar economizando, y no le ofrecían mucho, excepto una semana de trabajo. Era ya tarde cuando volvió a casa de Tatsuki, sintiéndose cansada, y preguntándose si alguna vez tendría un trabajo fijo de nuevo...

Todavía no había llegado a la casa, cuando la puerta se abrió y Tatsuki corrió hacia ella, llevando un niño en brazos, y dos más a su lado.

—¡Gracias a Dios que has vuelto! —exclamó—. Ese griego ha llamado por teléfono. Oh, cariño, él no —añadió con reproche, cuan do vio la cara de Rukia—. El otro... el señor Ishida.

—¿Pero cómo supo dónde estaba? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Pero quiere que vayas a su oficina. Dijo que era algo muy urgente, pero no me dio detalles.

—Había la duda... sólo la duda de una neumonía. ¿Oh, Tatsuki, piensas...?

—No sé qué pensar, excepto que es mejor que hagas lo que él quiere, y vayas allí inmediatamente. Dejó su número de teléfono para que pudieras llamarle y avisarle de que estabas en camino.

—Quizá si llamara, me diría...

—¡Vete! —Tatsuki la empujó con suavidad—. Si por casualidad fuera una emergencia, quizá necesitaría que le acompañaras a alguna parte. ¿Tu pasaporte? ¿Lo tienes?

—Lo tengo en el bolso. Iré ahora mismo.

—Te acompañaría —dijo Tatsuki—, sólo que... —hizo un expresivo gesto hacia los pequeños que la rodeaban—. Dime... la noticia cuanto antes, por favor.

—Por supuesto —olvidando su cansancio, Rukia corrió hacia la calle principal. Cogió un taxi. Al llegar a su destino, pagó al conductor y corrió sin aliento por la escalera. El portero abrió la puerta y entró en el ascensor.

El señor Ishida se puso de pie cuando la chica entró en su despacho.

—Nicky... ¿qué le ha sucedido? —preguntó angustiada.

—Señoritan Kuchiki... _thespinis... _siéntese. Permítame pedirle a mi secretaria un café para usted.

—No quiero café, sólo quiero saber noticias de Nicky. Por favor... he recorrido un largo camino. ¡Debe decírmelo!

—Todo a su tiempo, querida señorita. Pero primero, ese café.

Salió de la habitación y Rukia se tapó la cara con las manos. Si en realidad él consideraba que necesitaba un estimulante, debían, ser unas pésimas noticias.

Oyó que la puerta se volvía a abrirse, y miró hacia arriba, armándose de valor.

Ichigo estaba de pie, observándola.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos. Entonces, murmuró suplicante:

—¿Nicky?

—Te echa de menos, pero está muy bien —dijo con tono frío.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejó el señor Ishida ese recado?

—¿Si hubiera dicho que era yo quien deseaba verte, habrías venido? —él vio su reacción, y frunció el ceño—. No, ¿verdad?

—Has utilizado a Nicky —le acusó—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Nicky está en el hotel en este momento. Imaginé que deseabas verle. ¿Me equivoqué?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces le verás —dijo—. Por un precio.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le contempló. El rostro de Rukia revelaba sorpresa.

—¿Qué precio? —preguntó lentamente.

—No es lo que estás pensando. Sólo una conversación... la que me negaste cuando saliste de Corfú tan precipitadamente —respondió sonriendo con crueldad.

—Creo que todo ha sido dicho.

—Bien, yo no. Enséñame tus manos, Rukia _mou._

—No comprendo... ¿por qué...? —respondió dudando.

—No discutas conmigo —su voz era suave y amenazante—. Sólo enséñame tus manos.

Las extendió en silencio, con las palmas hacia arriba. Él las cogió entre las suyas y sus ojos miraron los dedos delgados.

—¿No estás comprometida, o casada, aún?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió ella apartando sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Es posible que le hayas confesado algo a tu amante que le haya hecho recapacitar? ¿Quizá una buena dote le suavizaría? —buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo, un estuche, plano. Rukia lo reconoció al momento. Él lo abrió, lanzándolo a sus pies—. Espero que esto compense a tu prometido por la pérdida de su... novia virgen.

—No lo quiero.

—Ah —intervino, su tono era amargo y sarcástico—: Quizá deseabas algo mejor. Por ejemplo, el anillo de rubí de mi madre.

—Tatsuki tenía razón. Eres un desalmado y un insensible, Ichigo.

—Te aconsejo que no me pongas sobrenombres. Desde que me dejaste, he tenido tiempo y tranquilidad para pensar en algunos para ti —contestó enfadado.

—No quiero oírlos —Rukia se levantó—. Si la conversación de que hablabas era tan sólo para tener otra oportunidad de insultarme con esto... —tocó el brazalete con la punta del zapato—, entonces, prefiero no oír nada más.

—Quizá fuera mejor que consultaras a tu futuro esposo, antes de rechazar un regalo tan valioso.

—No tengo un futuro esposo —indicó furiosa—. Sí, quisiera ver a Nicky, pero si eso implica tener que ser insultada por ti, Ichigo, entonces volveré a casa.

—Kaien me comentó que había un hombre en Inglaterra. Dijo que tú misma se lo confesaste.

—Sí, le dije algo así a Kaien —aceptó con tristeza—. Pero sólo para evitar que él se acercara a mí con otras intenciones.

—Temías que se sobrepasara —movió la cabeza—. No lo habría hecho.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Porque él sabía que yo te quería para mí.

—Y nada debe interponerse en tu camino, ¿no es verdad, Ichigo? Y nada lo hizo, porque me tuviste. ¿O lo has olvidado?

—No —repuso Ichigo con voz tensa—. No he olvidado nada.

—¡No te acerques! ¡No me toques, o gritaré hasta que alguien me oiga!

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Rukia _mou. _Estás en las oficinas Londinenses de la Corporación Kurosaki. Podrías gritar cuanto desees, pero nadie vendrá a ayudarte, aunque tuviera la intención de violarte en la alfombra —hizo una pausa—. Pero los dos sabemos que no sería una violación.

—Quisiera irme ahora, por favor. Dale... dale un beso a Nicky de mi parte cuando le veas.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, él estaba a su lado, su mano la agarró con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

—Puedes darle el recado en persona —repuso Ichigo sonriendo.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó sin aliento.

—Lucha o haz una escena, y te llevaré en mis brazos hasta el coche —advirtió, y hablaba en serio, lo sabía.

El lugar parecía desierto, pero Rukia estaba segura de que, sólo era una ilusión. Docenas de ojos los observaban dirigirse al ascensor y después cruzar la recepción hacia la puerta. La mano de Ichigo no se aflojó al conducirla por la escalera y hacerla entrar en el coche.

«Se está riendo de mí», pensó furiosa, sin dignarse a responder o a mirarle, permaneciendo sentada, contemplando las calles a tra vés de la ventanilla del coche.

No fue una sorpresa descubrir que la habitación del hotel estaba vacía, pero aún así, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

—Me has mentido.

—Te he dicho la verdad. Nicky está en la habitación de al lado, con mi madre. Cenaremos con ella más tarde. Entonces le verás.

—¿Cenar con tu madre? ¿Estás loco?

Él le sonrió.

—No lo creo, Rukia _mou. _Estás pensando, quizá, en la última ocasión que hablaste con ella, pero entonces no estaba bien.

—No comprendo.

Ichigo le indicó uno de los sofás.

—Siéntate y te lo explicaré. Mi madre tiene una ahijada con la cual se siente muy comprometida. Hace algunos años, intentó arreglar un matrimonio entre la chica y mi hermano Byakuya. Y tú conoces el resultado. Por ello, mi madre pensó que Lisa y yo seríamos felices. He tardado mucho tiempo en convencerla de que el hombre capaz de tolerar a Lisa y sus rabietas, tal vez no existe pero al fin me ha creído. Su segunda preocupación se refería a ti, _ágape mou. _Como sabes, yo no quería que los criados me vieran salir de tu dormitorio. Lo que no me imaginaba, era que mi madre estaba cuidando a Nicky, y que al volver ella a su habitación a descansar, me vería. Como podrás imaginar, estaba enfurecida. Jamás creyó que yo podría seducir a una chica que viviera bajo el mismo techo que ella comparte conmigo. Cuando se enfrentó a mí aquella mañana, había poco que pudiera decir en mi defensa. Además, estaba un poco alterada por... _Thia _Harribel. Me pareció mejor decir lo menos posible. Pero le expliqué que tú no eras una aventura más. Esto la preocupó. Había perdido a Byakuya con tu hermana. Temía perderme a mí contigo, por lo que decidió apartarte, y utilizó el brazalete que yo había comprado en Atenas, como una especie de... regalo de despedida.

Hizo una pausa y suspiró, luego siguió diciendo:

—Cuando descubrí que te habías marchado, y ella aceptó haber influido en tu partida, no pude creerlo. Verás, _ágape mou, _me había convencido de que estabas enamorada de mí, y me parecía imposible que hubieras creído en sus palabras y que te hubieras marchado... Pensé que estarías en contacto conmigo de alguna forma, si no desde Corfú, entonces, al menos, al cambiar de avión en Atenas, y me pedirías una explicación, o me dirías a dónde ibas... una dirección... algo. Si Ishida no hubiera llamado a la compañía para la que trabajaste, donde le dijeron dónde estabas, quizás habrían transcurrido varias semanas antes de encontrarte, entonces, Kaien me habló de este hombre que mencionaste, y eso pareció explicar el motivo de que no hubiera ninguna noticia... ni siquiera una palabra de despedida. Me sentí mal, por lo que fui Atenas y me emborraché.

—¿Y tu amante de Atenas? ¿Qué hay de ella?

—Kaien de nuevo —dijo con furia—. No, Rukia, no fui a ver a Senna. Ya me había despedido de ella anteriormente. Sabía desde de el principio de nuestra relación, que ésta terminaría tan pronto como conociera a la mujer con la que iba a casarme.

—¡Pobre Senna! ¿También le diste un brazalete?

—¡No, no lo hice! Compré tu brazalete, no como una despedida, sino para ponerlo en tu muñeca cuando te pidiera en matrimonio.

—¿Tú... deseabas casarte conmigo?

—¿Por qué hablas como si fuera parte del pasado? —preguntó impaciente—: Sí, deseo casarme contigo. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? Me dije que este hombre no podía significar nada para ti, que si así fuera, no te hubieras entregado de la forma en que lo hiciste, cariño mío.

El avanzó, y ella retrocedió. —¡No te acerques!

Durante un momento, la observó, entonces se encogió de hombros, y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá. Rukia necesitaba pen sar con claridad y si la tocaba de nuevo, se derretiría, pero, por otra parte, deseaba con desesperación que la abrazara y la besara, apartando sus dudas, la tristeza, y el pánico que la estaba destruyendo. Había dicho que no se casaría con Lisa, que deseaba casarse con ella, y debía estar emocionada por ello, sin embargo, aún no había dicho una palabra de amor.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Por... por Nicky? —preguntó la chica ansiosa.

—Eso solucionaría muchos problemas, como estoy seguro que comprenderás.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No —dijo con suavidad—. Quizás... también... para dar un apellido a mi hijo.

—No estoy embarazada —contestó enfadada y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con fuerza.

—Pero aún no has oído mis planes para el resto de la noche, _ágape mou._

—No me acostaré contigo —repuso defendiéndose de nuevo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No? Entonces, será un matrimonio muy frustrante para los dos.

Rukia cogió su bolso, y se puso de pie. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—No habrá boda —dijo—. Ya... hemos tenido la conversación que deseabas, ahora, por favor déjame que me vaya.

Ichigo la alcanzó al llegar a la puerta. Cogió el bolso con sus dedos y lo lanzó sobre el sofá, entonces la abrazó y, sin esfuerzo, la llevó hacia la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio. Rukia pataleó y luchó con furia, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Se detuvo de pronto y la besó ardientemente. Entonces la dejó sobre la cama.

Rukia le miraba sorprendida mientras él se despojaba de su elegante chaqueta y de su corbata. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, ella intentó escaparse, pero Ichigo era demasiado rápido. Con brusquedad, la arrastró y, se puso sobre ella para controlar sus enfurecidos movimientos.

—¡Si me tocas, te arrepentirás! —le amenazó.

—Si no te toco, los dos estaremos perdidos —se quitó la camisa y la tiró sobre la alfombra.

Intentó pegarle y él cogió sus muñecas en una mano, sujetándo las sobre su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a desnudarla. Sus labios buscaban los suyos, pero ella apartó el rostro, rechazándole con decisión. Él comenzó a besar su cuerpo, los tibios besos pronto la hicieron perder el control.

Podría enfrentarse a él a cierta distancia, pero cuando estaba así entre sus brazos, entonces debía luchar contra sus más profundas y secretas necesidades y deseos.

Él le soltó las muñecas, y las manos de Rukia le acariciaron el pelo.

Ichigo se apartó un poco, mirándola con deseo.

—Ahora dime que no me deseas —dijo entre dientes.

—El deseo no es amor, Ichigo. Y se necesita amor para que un matrimonio funcione.

Él permaneció en silencio e inmóvil durante un momento. Después habló con voz triste.

—Oh, querida mía, puedo enseñarte a necesitarme en todos los aspectos, a confiar en mí. No me dejes de nuevo, amor mío. Qué date conmigo. Puedo lograr que me ames.

—¿Tú... me amas? —preguntó con un murmullo.

—Casi desde el principio, _ágape mou._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Eran necesarias las palabras? Y al principio, debo reconocerlo, intenté luchar contra ello. No quería seguir el camino de Byakuya, parecía que siempre habría demasiados obstáculos y barreras entre nosotros. Pero estabas en mi corazón, casi antes de saberlo.

Se inclinó y la besó.

—Pero fuiste tan frío conmigo... —le dijo Rukia con timidez

—Pensé que deseabas a Kaien. Volví de Atenas casi loco por ti. Intentaba decirte que hicieras el crucero del que te hablé... pero conmigo, en vez de sola, entonces te vi con mi primo, y me sentí como si un puñal se clavara en mi corazón.

Acarició su mejilla.

—Sólo era amable. Creo que se dio cuenta de que yo necesitaba un amigo.

—No siempre aprecié esa clase de amistad —dijo con desdén— Ese día en la playa, por ejemplo, estaba dispuesto a matarle. Me delaté por completo. Sus primeras palabras, fueron «Así es que has sido atrapado al fin, primo».

—En realidad te excediste —sonrió—. ¡Pobre Kaien! Ha tenido una temporada difícil. Debemos ser amables con él.

—Pero no muy amables —dijo Ichigo en broma; luego dijo en serio—: Sí, está demasiado alterado y triste, pero reconoce que su madre es una mujer enferma —hizo una pausa—. Y me he asegurado de que tenga trabajo de sobra, y más responsabilidades para mantener su mente ocupada.

—¿Y tu madre? —preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Has logrado que no recuerde con odio el pasado?

—No te diré que ha sido fácil. Ella es una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero tiene sentimientos. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de _Thia _Harribel, pienso que habría perdonado a Byakuya y recibido a tu hermana. No va a cometer el mismo error conmigo, y ése es el motivo por el que ha venido a Londres... para compensarte y demostrar que está dispuesta a aceptarte como mi esposa —él la miró a los ojos—. Dime que te casarás conmigo, Rukia, mi amor.

Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros y su espalda. Una nota de felicidad temblaba en su voz.

—No es exactamente una proposición tradicional, pero pienso que podrías persuadirme... Ichigo _mou._

—Entonces, no perderé el tiempo —contestó él con voz ronca.

Sus labios besaron los suyos de forma apasionada, y sus brazos le rodearon su cuerpo respondía con deseo, aceptando su amor y todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle en el paraíso que compartía con Ichigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Gracias por haber estado conmigo, y leído esta adaptación! Me siento contenta y espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado! Va dedicado a todas y todos ustedes, porque han sido unos lectores increíbles, y unos seguidores fieles! **

**¡Gracias! No vemos en otras historias! Cuídense mucho! **

**Yare (:**


End file.
